Lok: Libro Uno PODER
by MoonGray13
Summary: Korra desentreñará no solo los misterios y alcances de su poder Avatar, sino su lugar en el mundo real, fuera de los muros que la restringen en la Tribu del Sur. Conocerá a los que serán sus grandes amigos y enfrentará a un enemigo temible con una habilidad jamás vista; todo esto mientras lucha contra las hormonas y sus instintos. OMEGAVERSE. Nuevo título y summary.
1. Introducción al Status, Korra

_Hola a todos!_

Tiene ya mucho tiempo que no publico nada, y hoy sólo vengo a presentar este one-shot, que no estoy segura de continuar.

Al leer fanfics últimamente en varios fandoms, me encontré con varios que ponían "Omegaverse", al irlos leyendo entendí que se referían a una especie de AU. Investigue un poco y vi que a pesar de todo, estaba más o menos bien definido en sus características. Es sólo que he leído algunos libros de temática de hombres lobo y tenían más interpretaciones de lo que es Alpha, Beta y Omega.

Así que quise colaborar con algo de mi propia cosecha e interpretación. Lo he usado en LOK, porque acabo de terminar de leer Bodas de Odio, y me ha gustado mucho.

Dentro de mi cabeza surge una visión de la serie con las nuevas situaciones que generaría todo lo descrito a continuación, o también una serie corta de One shots, con muy posible contenido M, interconectados pero independientes.

Así mismo cualquiera que crea que esto tiene algún mérito es libre de utilizarlo.

LoK le pertenece a Nickelodeon y sus creadores.

_Edit 25-07-2020_

_A lo mejor es un poco pronto para editar la historia, pero como estaba pensada en un inicio para One Shot, pues aquí estamos. Además corrigiendo algunos errores. He hecho algunas correcciones de redacción y unos pocos cambios en el uso de ciertos términos que al principio no maneje muy bien y conforme van saliendo los demás capítulos, se han ido ajustando. Pero a grandes rasgos este es mi patrón para todo lo que se desarrolla después. _

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Introducción al _Status._**

* * *

Entre las cuatro Naciones, no sólo los elementos nos distinguen y diferencian, también existe el _status_. Al igual que ser Maestro o No Maestro, no se escoge. Simplemente naces con ello.

Y también se da con la edad. Igual que con los Maestros hay prodigios que desde muy pequeños ya pueden manipular _su elemento_, el _status _se presenta en unos antes que en otros. Aun así la mayoría no pasará de los 17 años sin saber su _status. _Hay quien cree que ser Maestro te facilita la vida, porque hay trabajos que sólo los maestros pueden desarrollar, pero al final, el _status _te resuelve aún más la existencia.

Los más precoces lo sabrán desde los 13 años, los más tardíos hasta los 19 o 18, la gran mayoría entre los 15 y 16. Esto puede ser una ventaja, todos los niños se educan igual, y entre ellos no hay más diferencia que su Nación y su elemento, que suele revelarse mucho antes que el Status. Al rededor de los 8 años.

El Status se revela con el primer **celo**, y hay quien lo llama _brama. _En ocasiones es más difícil para los chicos. Las hormonas lo disparan todo, y parece algo totalmente aleatorio. Quizás es un método del Universo de mantener el equilibrio, porque no importa cuántas veces se ha intentado predecir o manipular, simplemente los resultados son impredecibles.

Existen tres grandes Status. Alpha, Beta y Omega. Dentro de esas tres categorías, la primera son los Alphas: poderosos, dominantes. Después están los Betas: animosos, vulnerables, valientes, cobardes, imperiosos o sumisos, los hay de todo tipo. Los Omegas: fuertes y libres. Dentro de éstas tres existen algunas subcategorías. El más alto de todos es el Alpha Primus, y son realmente escasos. Les siguen los Alpha, a secas, los Delta y los Alpha Gama. También existen los Betas Alpha, que son los Betas superiores, les siguen los Betas, y los más bajos son los Betas Epsilon. Los Omega escapan a la clasificación pues son libres y pueden escoger ser Dominante o Sumiso, sin que sea un estado permanente. No hay escalas entre ellos.

Fuera de los Alphas Primus, todos los Status están equilibrados. Quizás existan un poco más de Betas numéricamente, pero no es un dato exacto. Y el Status no influye en el poder del elemento. Así ni en ser Maestro o No Maestro. Uno de los mejores ejemplos de esto fue el General Sokka de la Armada del Sur, el mejor guerrero no Maestro de su época y un Alpha Delta bien definido. Quizás la única ventaja que tenía al ser un Alpha era su velocidad y fuerza incrementadas en estado Lycan. Otro gran ejemplo, fue su pareja la Beta Alpha, la Guerrera Kyoshi Suki y por el otro extremo, tenemos al excéntrico rey Bumi, uno de los más grandiosos Maestros Tierra de todo los tiempos, y era un simple Beta. Su extraordinaria capacidad le daban el respeto de todos sus súbditos, incluso los Alphas. Así que realmente todo era por azar y el esfuerzo de cada quien, aunque claro, pueden existir mejores manos que jugar que otras... el único que escapa a todas éstas leyes naturales, es el Avatar.

**Aquél que sea Avatar, sólo tiene dos opciones: ser un Alpha Primus u Omega.**

Se dice que el Avatar Aang era un Omega, y por ello logró dominar _La Energía, _además de los cuatro elementos. El Status del Avatar es igualmente al azar, no se puede determinar como sí puede hacerse su _ciclo _y saber de antemano en que Nación nacerá el siguiente Avatar. Aunque han existido periodos de cuatro y hasta seis Avatares continuos de Alphas Primus, surgiendo el mito de que el Avatar es en realidad el más poderoso y original Alpha de Alphas. No obstante, después de 10, 000 años de reencarnación y quién sabe cuántas vidas (el autor no ha podido viajar al Templo Aire del Este para conocer y contar las estatuas de todos los Avatares), eso sólo forma parte del misterio, de la leyenda.

A partir de los 13 años es cuando se debe de esperar notar **el celo.** Distinguir los tres grandes Status es algo puramente fisiológico y por eso es tan sencillo definirlos. En los hombres, cuando se presenta la primer erección en toda regla, si lo hace con un nudo, es un Alpha, si además presenta secreciones lubricantes anales, es un Omega. Los Omegas llegan a llamar esto _Brama._ Si es sólo una erección normal, será un Beta. En las mujeres es un poco más complicado, se les debe orientar y observar después de su primer sangrado, porque en cuanto se termine pueden presentar cambios adicionales; pues de ser Alphas su clítoris sufrirá una hinchazón enorme al presentar la erección con nudo. Si presentan una erección sin nudo, son Omegas. Todas las Alphas y Omegas que han ofrecido sus experiencias para este humilde libro, aseguran que la primera vez es un dolor insufrible, que opaca cualquier deseo carnal que pueda surgir de sufrir el primer celo. Las feromonas liberadas durante el celo apenas son lo bastante fuertes para pregonar al mundo un nuevo Status. Es más o menos un año después, cuando hay una verdadera madurez sexual, con el 4to o 5to celo, que se libera todo el potencial de las hormonas, a causa de esto es cuando hay que tener más cuidado.

En resumen, sólo los hombres Omega pueden quedar preñados, pero todas las mujeres en los tres Status, pueden quedar preñadas, aunque será difícil que una mujer Alpha acceda.

Lo que determina los Status secundarios, o llamados **Rangos**, es la personalidad, habilidades y fuerza de cada sujeto. En los Alphas, su **Voz** influye directamente. En el caso de los Omegas sólo determina si es Dominante o Sumiso.

Esto nos lleva a un nuevo segmento, pues el Status afecta mucho más en la sociedad que ser o no Maestro, creando todo un intrincado mapa de relaciones posibles (y a veces imposibles). Hay algo que ata a Betas y Alphas: **el Lazo**. No es tan común, pero se da. Quizás podemos hablar de una relación de que de cada cinco Alphas, dos se _enlazaran, _no obstante que aparte ese _Beta enlazado_ sea su pareja, es aun más raro. Esto es algo totalmente involuntario y es realmente el Beta el que queda atado y sumiso. De nuevo el General Sokka y su compañera Beta Alpha, Suki, ejemplifican esto, pues no solo se enlazaron, sino que han sido una de las parejas más estables jamás conocida de este tipo. El Lazo entre Omegas y Alphas, es lo más romantizado del mundo y completamente por elección propia, aunque hay parejas de Alpha-Omega, que aseguran que en cuanto se _olieron o vieron _supieron que era mutuo, el llamado amor a primera vista.

Las relaciones de poder dentro de toda esta situación no son bien vistas. Es una visión social nueva, impulsada por el Avatar Aang y sostenida por sus simpatizantes y al autonombrado Equipo Avatar. Durante la guerra de los 100 Años e incluso durante mucho tiempo antes, era socialmente aceptado que los Alphas ocuparan los más grandes puestos en cada Nación. Los Betas tienen la predisposición natural de someterse a los Alphas, pero es muy posible que un Beta Alpha no quiera inclinarse ante un Alpha Gama poco dominante.

Las relaciones entre iguales son extrañas, pero posibles.

Los Alphas prefieren a los Betas y Omegas sumisos. Los Betas buscan Alphas y Omegas dominantes. Aún así hay relaciones que escapan a estas generalidades, de nuevo el Avatar Aang; tanto si fue un Omega Dominante o un Alpha Primus, su pareja, la Gran Katara de la Tribu Agua del Sur, era una reconocida Alpha, el Rango más alto después del Primus.

Ofrecemos un pequeño diagrama.

║ 1. Alpha Primus ║

║2. Alpha ~Omega Dominante ║

║ 3. Alpha Delta║

║ 4. Alpha Gama ║

║ 1. Beta Alpha ║

║ 2. Beta ~Omega Sumiso ║

║ 3. Beta Epsilon ║

Hay Betas que prefieren emparejarse entre sí y evitarse todo el drama de emparejarse con un Alpha u Omega. Uno de los mayores problemas es cuando un Beta se imprima, o enlaza, a un Alpha. Imaginen el problema si ese Beta ya tenía una relación, o el Alpha está también en otra relación. Es una situación donde el Beta imprimado o enlazado, casi siempre va a sufrir o perder. Pues su vida ahora es servir y permanecer junto a su Alpha, ésta pulsión no evitara experimentar cualquier otro sentimiento o emoción, y no hace que desaparezca su libre voluntad, por lo que sólo la máxima cortesía, control y madurez, ahorrará dolor a todos los involucrados. Existen "parejas" (tríos) compuestas que se manejan bastante bien, siendo una solución aceptable. No se ha determinado al 100%, pero los Beta más propensos a sufrir el Lazo son los Epsilon. Durante la Guerra de los 100 años, se les empezó a educar para "desear" servir, dando paso a una cierta costumbre.

Tiene dos inicios no muy bien establecidos, por ser durante la Guerra y muchos documentos fueron destruidos. Ha sobrevivido hasta nuestros días que la Nación del Fuego comenzó a "regalar" Betas Epsilon a sus Maestros Fuego-control Alpha y Omega, e incluso a otros Betas sobresalientes, tanto de la Nación del Fuego como prisioneros de guerra de las otras Naciones, para servirlos y establecer un Status Quo.

Otros dicen que fue un método más de subyugar al Reino Tierra al exportar y usar a sus Beta.

Lo cierto es que ahora es una práctica muy aceptada, pues asegura un trabajo para los Epsilon que de otro modo pueden terminar como marginados. Hoy día se espera que todo Alpha reconocido tenga cuando menos un siervo personal Beta Epsilon de por vida, aunque no incluya enlace.

El Avatar Aang intentó erradicar esta costumbre, pero para cuando él reapareció, incluso los altos miembros del Reino Tierra y la Tribu Agua del Norte, ya utilizaban este método de recompensa entre sus súbditos e integrantes de los diferentes estratos sociales.

Los cambios en estado Lycan también son significativos. Los miembros de la Nación del Fuego, suelen ser de pelajes negros o rojizos, no muy robustos. La gente del Reino Tierra, son de tonos marrones y gris arena, aunque hay algunos de color gris acerado y oscuro. Se esparció el rumor de que son los Maestros tierra que mejor hacen el Metal-control, también son los lobos más grandes y pesados. Los miembros de la Tribu del Agua, además de ser los que más incrementan su poder con la Luna Llena, son los únicos que pueden transformarse desde que son **cachorros** y entrar en su forma animal sin estar en Trance durante la luna más llena, son de color gris claro frío o blancos, su tamaño es similar al de la Nación del Fuego. Se han perdido todos los registros sobre esto de los nómadas Aire, pero la tradición oral nos dice que solían ser de marrones muy claros, casi ocres. En sus grabados de algunos templos, se aprecian que no eran muy grandes, pero tenían las patas inusualmente largas. La realidad es que los Nómadas Aire, en su afán de la meditación y la no violencia, entrenaban duramente para evitar entrar en Trance y al estado lycan, y sino podían evitarlo, meditaban para poder controlar su estado al 100% y evitar peleas territoriales en sus templos. El Avatar Aang no es una referencia puesto que los avatares no siguen el patrón de pelajes de sus naciones, por ejemplo, él era de color blanco puro. Y se sabe que el Avatar Roku era una rara mezcla de colores con el lomo negro, patrones rojizos en el rostro y los costados y un marrón claro en las patas y el vientre.

El estado Lycan se adquiere cerca de dos años después del primer celo, en la Luna Llena, se sufre la transformación a este estado antropomórfico, la primera vez siendo dolorosa, y por tanto, inestable. Los Alphas de más rango de cada familia tienen la obligación de cuidar a los "cachorros" en este primer cambio, utilizando su voz de Alpha. Si un niño ha tenido su primer celo, se cuentan 15 lunas llenas a partir de ese día, y a partir de la número 16, se hace que siempre esté acompañado por el Alpha, por que con el Alpha en estado Lycan, puede liberar sus feromonas y hacer que el primerizo esté tranquilo, aunque a su vez también sea otro Alpha, pues la edad también influye. Ni siquiera un Alpha Primus precoz, que se revele desde muy temprano como tal, podrá contrarrestar los efectos de las feromonas de un Alpha adulto transformado. Sólo los Alphas y Omegas pueden entrar en Trance en Luna Llena (que no sean de las Tribus Agua), sólo los Betas Agua pueden hacerlo. El Trance es convertirse en un lobo completo. El Avatar en estado Avatar, puede intercambiar libremente entre su forma humana, lycan y trance, sin que afecte su raciocinio, y eso nos habla una vez más del gran poder que sólo el Avatar posee.

Al momento de que esto es escrito, la nueva Avatar, Korra, es sólo una niña de 6 años, recién revelada. Dicen que sus habilidades para controlar 3 de los 4 elementos, son increíbles. Aún es muy pronto para conocer su Status y aún no sabemos si es un dato que el Loto Blanco revelará.

* * *

**KORRA**

Korra dejo el libro, ya había leído bastante por un día. Tenzin le había dado el libro porque ya tenía 15 años y su celo aún no se había dado. La verdad es algo que ansiaba, estaba segura que sería un Alpha Primus. A veces sentía que sería muy estresante no saber cuál de los tres Status le daría. A veces le daba miedo pensar en el dolor que todas las Alphas aseguraban sentir con la primer erección, y no estaba muy segura de como sentirse acerca de eso. A todos los niños se les suelen ocultar esos detalles, por lo menos hasta los 10 años cuando se les empieza a educar para recibir cualquiera de los 3 Status. Desde que cumplió los 13 años había esperado cada mañana con conocer su Status, cosa que aún no sucedía.

Justo después de su cumpleaños 16, tuvo su primer regla y su primer celo. Tal cual lo deseaba, se convirtió en una Alpha Primus, pero aún necesitaría de mucho entrenamiento para ejercer por completo su Voz y su estado Lycan. Apesar de lo esperado del asunto, ver la gran verga venosa que se convirtió su botón, fue un shock, y algo muy doloroso. Tenía el deseo a tope, y había rumores que sólo después de eyacular la erección bajaría, pero sólo un roce era doloroso. Ni siquiera podría pensar en _tocarse._

Su madre fue a verla en cuanto la escucho gritar, y la encontró retorciéndose en su cama. Su madre la entendía, porque era una Omega, que había sido marcada por el padre de Korra, un Alpha. Aunque su personalidad era muy sosegada y tranquila, muy raramente al entrar en celo también había tenido una erección, así que en sí sólo recordaba la primera.


	2. Desmenuzando los Rangos, Asami

Hola a todos!

Bueno, me había prometido a mi misma que con un solo Review subiría una continuación, y aquí está.

Quiero aclarar una fe de erratas del cap anterior. Describí 4 subcategorías para los Alphas, pero en al momento de poner la "lista" olvidé por completo una. Así que de forma rápida la vuelvo a escribir aquí, después editaré el otro capitulo porque estoy desde el cel y es un poco incomodo.

1\. Alpha Primus

2\. Alpha ~Omega dominante.

3\. Alpha Delta

4\. Alpha Gama

Después de eso, el capitulo.

_Edit 25/07/2020_

_Bueno, bastantes meses después por fin edité la lista del primer capítulo jajaja :v _

_Disclaimer: LOK y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino Asami y Korra estarían juntas por lo menos desde el libro 2 XD y Mako se hubiera quedado con Wu jajajaja_

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Desmenuzando los Rangos**

* * *

Empezaremos con los Alphas. Recordemos que existen 4 rangos. Esto de por sí ya crea controversia, pues se considera que los Alphas Primus en realidad no existen, simplemente son Alphas con habilidades y personalidad muy fuertes, sin embargo por esto mismo otros debatientes aseguran que debe existir éste Rango.

**Los Alphas.**

Se determinan principalmente por la Voz, los Alphas Primus logran que todos los demás seres lloriqueen como cachorros cuando despliegan toda su influencia y feronomas. Si llegan a encontrarse en el mismo lugar dos Primus, serán casi obligadamente condenados a pelear hasta que alguno admita la derrota y sea _mordido_ por el otro, en una situación puramente de poder, no hay nada sexual involucrado en esta mordida. Las grandes reuniones de Estado, o entre personas poderosas, donde suelen abundar Alphas de todo Rango, se procuran programar en los días del mes sin luna, pues es cuando el Lobo Interno está más débil y es posible desarrollar estas juntas sin necesidad de recurrir a la Voz. Cuando hay urgencias, se suelen convocar la mayor cantidad de cachorros disponibles, es decir, niños que ya han tenido su primer celo, pero que aún no han tenido su primer transformación, pues su hormonas son diferentes e incitan a Alphas y Omegas dominantes a protegerlos, inhibiendo su deseo de lucha.

Desde la antigüedad se han creado torneos para Alphas, pues son muy competitivos y es un modo de controlar la violencia y el deseo de lucha de los Lycan. Los torneos se llevan a cabo dos veces al año, dos días antes de la Luna Llena. Apartir de los 21 años se puede participar, pues para entonces incluso los lobos más tardíos ya han tenido su transformación.

Se separan en 4 grupos al azar. Sin son demasiados, se enfrentan todos en una campal de 5 minutos, y los menos dañados pasan a la siguiente ronda, hasta que se pueda armar un cuadro de torneo de 32 participantes. De estos 32 participantes, en la primer ronda es para eliminar 16 participantes, que se les da el Status de Gamas, que además cuentan con el reconocimiento de haber pasado las eliminatorias, los siguientes 8 eliminados de entre los 16 mejores, serán Deltas, y a priori todos los ocho finalistas son Alphas. Está clasificación no es tan arbitraria, pues para ganar cualquier truco vale, excepto golpes mortales. Es decir, quizás en la campal con tal confusión influyen el tamaño, fuerza y velocidad más que cualquier otra cualidad, pero en las siguientes rondas, un encuentro puede finalizar simplemente con la Voz de alguno de los 2 contendientes ganándole al otro, y no hay prueba más contundente. Si un Alpha nunca participa en algún torneo normalmente se le dará el rango de Gama. Cualquier ciudadano puede ser observador en estos torneos, que suelen ser eventos importantes.

Si un Omega se ha declarado dominante durante al menos tres años, puede participar dentro de estos torneos y ganarse un estrato dentro de los Alpha. Los Alphas Gama pueden entrar a los torneos cada dos años si lo desean, pues el Rango no es tan definitivo, pues varios factores influyen, como el crecimiento, entrenamiento, incluso la percepción de sí mismos. Tanto para bien y para mal. Algún Alpha que ha perdido a su pareja, o incluso un hijo, que caiga en depresión, puede perder todo deseo de lucha y su Voz perderá poder. Los torneos no son el único método de entrar en algún Rango, a veces el tamaño del Lobo en el día de Luna Llena lleva a la gente a dar un rango.

El Rango al final es un método social de diferenciar, no es algo natural como lo es el Status.

**Los Betas.**

Para ellos se crearon 3 Rangos, los Betas Alpha son los mejores especímenes humanos sin licantropia que se puede encontrar. Es algo puramente físico y estético, sin embargo, su educación influye tanto en su psique que realmente parecen desarrollar una resistencia a la Voz y a las feromonas de los Gama. Los betas son un asunto más sencillo y son el grueso de ellos. Los Epsilon por otro lado, son lo contrario de los Betas Alpha, y suelen ser hombres afeminados o personitas venidas a menos, por dar un ejemplo. Si el individuo jamás ha sobresalido en ningún campo, ni el militar, el comercial, el artístico, incluso el hogareño, los propios Betas los condenan a ser Epsilon, y por eso pasar al servicio permanente de algún Alpha les resuelve la vida.

Los Betas de las Tribu Agua tienen un tratamiento aparte, porque aunque se transformen en lycan, su estado nunca es tan fuerte y veloz como Alphas y Omegas, y no poseen la Voz. Hay algunos autores que los llaman de hecho Alphas Avox. Pueden entrenar y convivir con Alphas Lycan, pero jamás estarán a su nivel por razones fisiológicas.

**Los Omegas.**

Cómo se ha dicho antes, los Omega pueden cambiar entre ser sumiso o dominante a voluntad. No es un cambio inmediato, pero se acopla a la personalidad de cada uno. También es un mecanismo de defensa. En una familia o entorno donde abunden los Alphas, el Omega casi no tendrá otra opción que ser dominante para no sucumbir ante las feronomas de los Alphas. Su principal impulso es la libertad, suelen ser rebeldes y liberales. Luchan por la equidad entre todos los Rangos. Al ser sumisos o dominantes estamos hablando de algo puramente sexual, no tienen la necesidad de hacerse obedecer ni de proteger, no son territoriales y tampoco sienten el deseo primario de postrarse ante un dominante, como los Betas.

A continuación, y como breviario, se nombran algunos personajes y sus Status.

**De la Nación del Fuego.**

*El Señor Zuko, Alpha Delta.

*El Señor del Fuego Izumi, Omega Dominante.

*El General Iroh, Omega sin rango definido.

*La princesa Azula, Alpha Primus.

*El Señor del Fuego Sozin, Alpha Primus.

*El Señor del Fuego Azulon, Beta Alpha.

*El Señor del Fuego Ozai, Alpha Gama.

*El General Iroh II, Beta.

*El empresario Hiroshi Sato, Beta Alpha.

**De las Tribus Agua.**

*Katara, Alpha.

*El General Sokka, Alpha Delta.

*El concejal Tarrlok, Alpha Delta.

*El empresario Varrick, Alpha Gama.

*La hija del Avatar Aang, Kya, Beta.

*Tonraq, jefe de la Tribu Agua del Sur y Padre del nuevo Avatar, Alpha.

*Unalaq, Jefe de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Omega.

**Del Reino Tierra.**

*El Rey Tierra Kuei, Beta.

*La Reina Tierra, Alpha Delta.

*Long Feng, Alpha Gama.

*Toph Beifong, Alpha Primus.

*La Jefe de Policia de Ciudad Republica Lin Beifong, Omega.

**Los Nómadas Aire.**

Lamentablemente de nuevo no disponemos de información confiable, acerca de las personalidades dentro de los Nómadas, pues sus registros son restringidos y muchos se perdieron durante la masacre del Cometa Sozin. Sólo incluiremos a la actual descendencia del Avatar Aang.

*Avatar Aang, Alpha Primus u Omega Dominante.

*Tenzin, Maestro Aire-control del Templo de la Isla, Beta Alpha.

*Pema, esposa del maestro Tenzin, Omega sumisa.

* * *

**ASAMI**

Tenía unos días que había descubierto este libro dentro de la biblioteca personal de su padre. El primer capítulo le había gustado mucho aunque había sido algo crudo. En la primer pagina tenía una dedicatoria a mano hacia su padre, por ser uno de los personajes que el libro mencionaba en algunas ocasiones.

La verdad es que le intrigaba. Ella apenas tenía 14 años, pero su primer celo ya tenía un año de haberse presentado. A pesar de que sus padres eran Betas No Maestros, demostraban lo que el libro pregonaba. El propio esfuerzo puede sobreponerte aunque no seas Alpha ni Maestro... y aún con todo eso, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de su hija no fuera un Maestro pero sí una Alpha.

Todavía no podía sobreponerse mucho a su estado y cada vez estaba más próxima la Luna Llena que le llevaría a su primer transformación. Al no haber un Alpha en su familia, su padre estaba planeando que alguno de los concejales Alpha la ayudara a sosegarse durante su transformación. Gracias a la meditación sentía que podría controlarse. Sólo le pediría a su padre una habitación cerrada por fuera.

En cuanto se conoció su Status, su padre la rodeó de los mejores mentores que el dinero pudo comprar. La más fina etiqueta le fue inculcada, así como combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en forma humana y ya practicaba los movimientos que podría desarrollar en estado lycan. Incluso su padre consiguió un gurú de quinta para ayudarla con su meditación y lograr entrar en contacto con el lobo interior. La verdad es que ella sola había aprendido más leyendo viejos tratados de maestros Aire que con el tal gurú.

Ella desde casi un año antes de su "despertar", ya sabía todo lo que su cuerpo le ofrecía y lo que sus dedos podían extraer acariciando los lugares adecuados.

Ese tercer día después de su primer sangrado, después de que ya había asumido que era una Beta como sus padres, justo después de despertarse había sentido un calor en su vientre como nunca antes. Sabía que la menstruación podía alterar el deseo pero no se imaginó que de ese modo. Ya estaba húmeda y comenzó a tocarse sin reparo, en cierto momento fue tal el ímpetu que le dolió, y siguió con más suavidad, pero seguía lastimándose, por eso se detuvo y observó pasmada la protuberancia que estaba brotando donde antes estaba su botón. Al principio fue el shock, después el dolor, que le hizo retorcer sus sábanas y rechinar los dientes.

Cuando el gran pene rosado se inflamó por completo y además se le hizo el nudo, su erección era tan pesada que se inclinaba casi sobre su muslo, siendo de casi 20cm de largo y con un ancho acorde. Estuvo ahí lo que le parecieron horas y esa cosa no se iba. Por alguna razón también seguía húmeda, así que sintiendo más tolerable el dolor, siguió su instinto llevando su mano a su raja, se llenó de fluidos y los restregó en su tronco, que se puso más duro. Al principio sintió dolor pero rápidamente se sobrepuso el placer. Se comenzó a tocar nuevamente para no lastimarse, por el calor en su vientre solo crecía, incrementó la fuerza del agarre y la velocidad de su mano, llevando su otra mano a la base y nudo, se incorporó quedando sentada, su largo cabello ondulado le caía a los lados de la cara, su cadera se impulsaba para seguir el movimiento de su mano derecha, su mano izquierda apretó fuertemente su nudo. Ya no aguantó mucho más, se corrió duro sobre su mano y parte de su semen cayó en su cara, porque estaba sentada. No le importó. Estaba en una nube de placer post orgasmico, tan relajada que sentía que ya no tenía huesos en su cuerpo.

El miembro se fue desinflamando poco a poco hasta retraerse por completo de nuevo. Se levantó y se dio un buen baño con agua muy caliente y jabonosa.

Cuando ya estaba bien cambiada, fue con su padre y le informó ahorrándole los detalles. Se organizó una gran recepción para anunciar su Status e inició su educación para convertirse en la mejor Alpha posible.

Korra estaba terminando de leer el siguiente capítulo, ahora ya conocía un poco más del tema de primera mano. En cuanto a sus 16 años supo su Status, a los pocos meses desarrollo el estado Avatar y aprovecho sus poderes para entrar en Trance y transformarse en un gran lobo con el lomo negro y patas y vientre grises. Se la pasaba correteando con Naga por el inmenso paisaje del Polo Sur, hasta que Tenzin le dijo que ahora que ya podía transformarse, quizás era buena idea que siguiera su entrenamiento avatar en el Templo de la Isla, en Ciudad República. Después de muchos aspavientos y una dura prueba con su padre, al fin iba a poder seguir fuera de su tierra natal. A veces envidiaba al Avatar Aang por la libertad que había tenido desde niño y como tuvo que viajar por el mundo para vencer al señor del Fuego Ozai.

Conoció el Pro-control y el nuevo equipo sensación, los Hurones de Fuego. Conectó muy bien con ellos y además tuvo su primer encuentro con los igualitarios. Ya deseaba poder liberar todo su potencial lycan contra los Igualitarios y desatar el poder de los elementos, aunque su entrenamiento de aire-control no estaba funcionando muy bien.

* * *

Muy bien, eso sería todo por hoy.

¿qué les pareció? *se postra*

Quizás sea un poco pronto, pero quiero preguntarles si esperan o quieren un korrasami, porque la historia se presta a un makorrasami.

¿y qué tan _duro_ lo quieren, mis queridos lectores?

Saludos!

_**Namaste.**_


	3. De los Estados, Encuentros

Hola, lobos lectores!

Ya tienes un tiempo que no subía, pero ya está aquí el siguiente capitulo! Tenía que decidir como iba a ir el ritmo de la historia y el rumbo de la misma, porque poco a poco me quedaré sin capitulos para el "libro", pues se supone que es un manual sencillo. Así que aquí ya pueden ver un poco más de la narrativa de los siguientes capitulos.

Me ha gustado como ha quedado, espero que también lo disfruten.

También quiero conocerlos y que me digan qué les parece. Les cuento que yo estoy muy adentro de Avatar justo ahora, todo el día, o todos los días veo aunque sea un capitulo de cualquiera de las dos series, porque dan una especie de paz. Además de que necesito empaparme de la historia de korra para poder desarrollar la historia.

A lo mejor en ese aspecto no ofrezca mucho, más que mi versión omegaverse de la serie original. De todos modos espero que les guste leerlo como a mí escribirle.

Pregunta: ¿Cuál creen que deba ser el status y rango de los demás personajes que todavía no se presentan?

Sugoi!

_Edit 25/07/2020_

_Este capitulo no necesito mucha revisión, solo he agregado un pequeño párrafo incluyendo el incienso, que se me ocurrió después de esto. Para tener un poco más de secuencia. _

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**El estado Lycan y el estado Trance.**

* * *

La leyenda dice que los humanos al juntarse con espíritus lobo cuando todavía existían las ciudades en los sagrados León Tortuga, desarrollaron el estado Lycan justo cuando empezaba la Era del Avatar. El Trance es la representación del espíritu lobo que todavía vive en cada uno, esto da paso a creer que los primeros y únicos que lo hicieron fueron las personas de las Tribus Agua, pues es un poco extraño que sea la única Nación de la cual la totalidad de su gente pueda entrar a estado Lycan en Luna Llena. Y así todos estamos conectados y todos los Alphas y Omegas de las demás Naciones quizás en realidad tengan más parentesco con alguna Tribu Agua del que creemos.

Los Alphas y Omegas de las 4 Naciones y los Beta de la tribu Agua, durante cinco días al mes, entran en estado Lycan por las noches, dos días antes y después de Luna Llena y durante ésta. Además, durante el plenilunio, los más conectados con su lobo interno se transformaran por completo en lobo.

**El estado Lycan**

Es la modificación de los huesos de todo el cuerpo en la perfecta combinación de humano y lobo. El hocico crece, todo el pelaje también. Los pies se deforman para formar las patas, de las uñas se forman puntiagudas garras, los hombros se ensanchan, la cola surge, la postura se encorva un poco, los músculos se expanden y fortalecen.

Cada mes hay eventos para los lycan, desde cacerías programadas, hasta luchas y mini torneos, se ofrecen grandes banquetes públicos con carne magra y pescado crudo condimentando o ahumado. También hay locales, clubs y antros, que esos días del mes cambian por completo su giro y ofrecen grandes fiestas que, en lugares designados, terminan en grandes bacanales. En estas fiestas puede ingresar cualquiera que pueda pagar, y a veces en los torneos se dan pases gratis para estos eventos.

En la antigüedad, las más grandes batallas solían confrontarse durante estos días. Aunque la mayoría de soldados fueran Betas, todos tenían la necesidad de obedecer a los poderosos Alphas transmutados. Una de las más grandes ventajas, era cuando existía un Alpha u Omega transformado que además fuera Maestro, y tuviera la suficiente conciencia para usar su Elemento. ¿Imaginan lo formidable de ver a un Maestro Transformado ejerciendo pleno dominio de su elemento? Es una combinación inusual, cuesta muchos años de entrenamiento y meditación lograrlo.

A raíz de que se sabe que los Maestros no pueden usar su elemento en el mundo espiritual, más que entrando físicamente, surge la teoría de que el espíritu lobo original no es compatible con los poderes de controlar los elementos concedidos por los Leones Tortuga. Entonces poderlos combinar con el estado Lycan, es lo que hace a los individuos más virtuosos y poderosos que se han conocido. Podemos nombrar a la Maestra Katara, capaz de estar en estado Lycan y realizar tanto sanación y agua-control sin restricciones.

Entonces, durante las guerras estos supremos guerreros eran muy solicitados. A pesar de que todos los Avatares hayan luchado por traernos equilibrio, los humanos siempre hemos sido belicosos, pero ha habido peores peleas que otras, y mejores épocas que otras.

Durante las batallas que se han hecho en Luna Llena, a veces surge una lucha individual de poder entre dos Alphas enfrentados. Cuando esto sucede, sólo la rendición o la muerte pueden ser el resultado. Los Alphas son terriblemente territoriales en estado Lycan y si surge un conflicto abierto, ninguno se detendrá hasta someter al otro, y si ninguno cede, sólo la muerte detendrá su lucha. En cualquiera de los casos, la batalla solía detenerse para dejar transcurrir el duelo, que no suelen durar más de unos encarnizados minutos. El ejército, compañeros o tropas, del Alpha caído se rendirán de inmediato al Alpha Vencedor sino hay otro Alpha u Omega que sea capaz de presentar batalla en lugar de su compañero caído. Si hay un segundo que ocupe su lugar, sus Voces lucharán, y en todo caso permitirá la huida de sus propios compañeros para que no se sumen a las filas contrarias.

El General Iroh, a pesar de ser un Omega sin determinante la mayoría de su vida, podía luchar contra cualquier Alpha por el control, así que los generales Tierra Alpha, tenían muchos problemas, pues los Alphas dentro de las tropas del General Iroh, lo apoyaban a dictar todas las ordenes con la Voz, y como no se presentaban directamente al frente, sino que se quedaban rezagados para impartir disciplina y apoyo, no había enfrentamientos territoriales. Una estrategia innovadora en su momento.

**La Voz** es una cualidad que los Alpha poseen y según su rango es su poder. El poder de su voz se mide en su influencia, es una especie de orden mental u onda de energía que se traduce en la voluntad del Alpha, que la puede ocupar siempre pero transformado es cuando más alcance tiene. Se reduce a unos cuantos metros a la redonda, pero se ha descubierto que mientras más meditación y control se tenga sobre el Hermano Lobo, este radio puede ser extendido. Durante la guerra y las batallas, se podía usar la Voz también como un sistema de comunicación entre Alphas, que iban pasando el mensaje.

**El Estado Trance**

Se le llama así porque cuando un individuo está lo más conectado con su _Lobo Interno_, el llamado _Hermano Lobo_ en ocasiones, durante el plenilunio únicamente, se transformará del Lycan a un estado total de Lobo durante toda esa noche, el lobo será de la verdadera personalidad que posea el individuo, así que surgen lobos violentos o sosegados, que pocas veces guardan un poco de raciocinio, sólo los más avezados en meditación logran entrar al Trance y mantener conectados al Lobo y al Hombre. Se vuelve imposible hablar en éste Estado, porque el aparato fonador se pierde por completo, pero se pueden idear otros métodos de comunicación. Los Alphas que entren en Trance, usarán la Voz de forma natural e instintiva para lograr que Betas en cualquier Estado, cumplan sus deseos.

Pueden ser cosas tan sencillas como un lugar cómodo para reposar, si es un lobo tranquilo, carne fresca, refugio. Pocas veces se ha sabido de abusos de lobos Alpha, pues sus instintos son puramente animales, alejados de todo sentir humano de deseo, lujuria, avaricia o violencia sin sentido. Aunque si hay un par de Alphas en Trance lo suficientemente cerca para olerse, una pelea será iniciada de forma casi irremediable. Aquí es donde los Omegas toman un papel importante, pues sus feromonas son lo opuesto, y si están también en Trance, disuadirán toda gana de pelea.

Aunque en el Estado de Trance se pierde la conciencia de ser humano en la mayoría de los casos, son pocos los que están tan conectados con el Hermano Lobo que se transformen por completo. Por otro lado, en el Estado Lycan no se pierde la percepción de uno mismo, pero es más difícil evitar los instintos básicos, tanto de la bestia como de la persona. Por eso se organizan los festivales, banquetes y torneos. Existen Omegas que se dedican a andar por ahí transformados, liberando sus feromonas Omega a diestra y siniestra, para que los Alphas puedan ser simples Lycan, sin excesos. Su paga suele ser buena. En estos días, los Alphas Avox de las Tribu Agua también suelen ser solicitados, porque al estar transformados tienen ciertas ventajas y pueden complacer todas las exigencias de los Alphas que los Betas normales no pueden en la misma medida.

También contamos desde hace un par de milenios con el incienso de acónito, que actúa similar a las feromonas de los Omega, sosegando los instintos del Hermano Lobo y permitiendo una convivencia más civilizada entre Lycan.

* * *

**ENCUENTROS**

Asami tenía la Voz muy desarrollada para sus solo 17 años. Era algo casi natural. Sus deseos se manifestaban abiertamente en su Voz, así que aparte de su carisma, tenía esta otra ventaja. Era algo tan sutil, que ella misma había tenido dudas al principio. Era solo una especie de don que propiciaba las mejores condiciones, así que Asami casi siempre estaba en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto. Sin menoscabar sus propias capacidades, y sin hacer gala de falsa modestia, sabía que era más que inteligente, el trabajo duro no le asustaba y hasta disfrutaba casi tanto estar cubierta de grasa y aceite, como un buen baño caliente.

Cuando había conocido a ese bello Beta Alpha, sintió su primer celo involuntario y fuera de tiempo. Apenas tenía un mes que había pasado su último celo, y los tenía puntualmente cada tres plenilunios.

El Beta Alpha había estado a punto de reclamarle que casi lo arroyara con su moto, pero se detuvo en cuanto la vio. Era un alivio que su excitación no fuera tan notoria como la de él. Sabía que si lo quería de rodillas comiéndosela ahí mismo, lo tendría solo con tronar los dedos y señalar su entrepierna. Algunos de sus siervos lo hacían con verdadero placer cuando ella estaba en lo peor de su celo.

Le propuso una cita y se vieron. Las cosas evolucionaron de manera rápida. El torneo, la lucha contra los igualitarios, el avatar... El avatar Korra. Asami solía conocer a otros Alphas de diferentes rangos por los círculos donde se movía con su padre, pero con ninguno había tenido un encontronazo como con Korra. Más porque olía las feronomas de ella cuando Mako estaba cerca. Muchos aseguraban que Asami era un Alpha Primus, ella misma se sentía más cómoda con el rango Delta, pero aún no había asistido a ningún torneo de Rangos, por tanto no se podía definir de manera oficial. A la fecha ningún Alpha le había plantado cara, en parte a su aislamiento durante la Luna Llena y el simple y llano hecho de que nadie la había retado.

Estaba tan segura de su propia condición que cuando conoció al Avatar y saber que era una Alpha Primus por principio, fue la primera vez que se sintió "amenazada" por otro Alpha. Al final, Korra había demostrado algo de raciocinio y detuvo sus feronomas y pudieron hablar y relacionarse como dos personas en lugar de como dos lobos en territorio desconocido.

Después descubrió que de hecho era agradable y una Maestra dotada y entre su precioso novio Beta Alpha, Mako, su hermano, aparentemente un Omega aún sin definirse, Bolin, y el Avatar, formaron un buen equipo y grupo de amigos.

Sospechaba que la presencia de Bolin ayudaba a sosegar a las dos Alphas presentes.

No había entendido porque de pronto los otros tres miembros del grupo se habían distanciado y presenció uno de los peores partidos de los Hurones de Fuego. Al final Korra los salvó implementando una técnica que nadie había visto en el juego. Los igualitarios se atrevieron a atacar en la mismísima arena, causando verdadero terror en unos, pero al mismo tiempo incrementando sus filas.

No sabía los problemas que tenían los otros tres entre sí. Bolin se había dejado fascinar por las feromonas de la nueva Alpha, Korra a su vez se dejo llevar por la personalidad fácil y animosa de Bolin, y se la paso muy bien, pero al final no era lo mismo que sentía al lado de Mako. Lo que sentía por el Beta era un hambre muy diferente y su personalidad seria y contenida le atraía tal cual lo hacen los opuestos naturales. Los sabios del Loto Blanco le habían comentado que a causa de poder entrar en el Estado Avatar, podía interferir en su desarrollo normal de adolescente a lobo pleno, así que no debía confundir que ya podía entrar al estado Lycan y Trance como le placía, con el verdadero desarrollo del lobo, pues apenas tenía menos de un año de haberse despertado su status y de ser alguien "normal", aún le faltaría un mínimo de seis meses para tener su primer transformación a Lycan.

Por su lado, Bolin era un romántico, así que conociendo a Korra se imaginó un maravilloso e increíble romance de Alpha-Omega de libro, que sería cantado por los bardos durante muchos años.

Todo este escenario de momento se le estaba escapando a Asami.

Con el ataque de los igualitarios a la Arena todo se había complicado. Escuchó desde las sombras, sin querer, el entusiasmo con que Korra llegó a contarles a los hermanos que podían ir a vivir con ella al Templo Aire de la Isla. Asami ya era un lobo maduro desde hace 3 años, y su olfato era su sentido más desarrollado, podía oler perfectamente los cambios en los estados de animo del Avatar. Primero su efluvio desde unos cuantos metros antes de que llegará al almacén del gimnasio donde ayudaba a los hermanos a empacar, después su felicidad que se le contagió con el mismo aire, después el desencanto ante la negativa de Mako y el poco sutil entusiasmo de Bolin al describir su propia mansión. Lo que la sorprendió fue que no detectara celos, aunque sabía que a Korra le llamaba la atención Mako, sino verdadero pesar. Fue ahí cuando decidió invitarla también al otro día a visitar la mansión. Planeó el día con todos, aunque sintió la necesidad de hacer algo diferente con el Avatar.

Korra, por su parte, había descubierto de pronto y de golpe que el mundo no era solo fuerza, y que no todo se le daría sólo por ser el Avatar. Llevaba menos de un año convirtiéndose y controlaba de un modo magistral tanto al Hermano Lobo como su propia forma Lycan, pero aún no completaba su entrenamiento en este sentido. Para empezar, Tenzin era un Beta que no podía entrenarla y competir contra la fuerza del Lycan. Además, poseía la habilidad única de poder transformarse cuando quisiera gracias al Estado Avatar. Y a pesar de transformarse en la Arena en frente de todos, para que los Igualitarios conocieran el poder de un Avatar Lycan, no fue suficiente para evitar que Amon se saliera con la suya y le quitara los poderes al equipo de los lobo murciélagos. Una duda empezó a crecer dentro de ella, no creía que el poder transformarse se debiera al Estado Avatar.

Tenía dentro sí una de las tormentas tan frecuentes de los Mares del Sur, una tormenta que sólo la dejaba identificar la frustración. La tormenta dejaba tal estrago, y no se detenía que no era capaz de ver qué había realmente detrás de las olas y las ráfagas. Y en medio de tanta tormenta, una luz parecía asomarse, pues tenía una alegría. Podía llevar a sus amigos a vivir con ella al Templo. Cuando le dijeron que ya Asami se le había adelantado, se desinfló por completo. Y cuando la otra Alpha la sorprendió desde atrás y le insistió, de verdad no quería ir a la mansión Sato, aunque al final aceptó.

Mako se veía genial en su traje de baño. Si quería ser justa, Bolin también tenía todo el físico robusto de un Maestro Tierra diestro... y si quería ser completamente honesta, la que mejor se veía era Asami. ¿Cómo podía mantener su cabello tan bien y su maquillaje sin mella en el agua y con todo el salpicadero de Bolin? Uno de los misterios del mundo. Cuando le preguntó que tenía planeado para ellas dos, si hubiera sido Lycan, tendría la cola rígida, pues se esperaba "cosas de chicas", pero la sorprendió. En el Polo Sur nunca le llamaron la atención esas cosas de chicas, y cómo se la pasaba entrenando y con Naga en medio de la nieve, lo había podido evitar muy bien. La verdad es que ahora se daba cuenta de que no había tenido ningún tipo de amigos hasta que llego a Ciudad República. Sus relaciones personales se reducían a sus maestros, guardias, Katara, sus padres y ocasionalmente su tío Unalaq y sus primos Eska y Desna. Así que no tenía muchas referencias.

Tenzin tenía la teoría secreta de que Korra podía manipularse de tan buen modo en el Trance porque sus instintos primarios estaban a flor de piel, y no porque su espiritualidad fuera la mitad de la que tuviera el Avatar Aang. Esto estaba llevando a una clara lucha de poderes. Era difícil mantenerse ecuánime frente a una adolescente Alpha, que más que usar sus feromonas, estas la usaban a ella. Tenzin podía lidiar de buena manera con las feronomas, pues su madre y tío habían sido Alphas, sin embargo algo en Korra lo alocaba más de la cuenta y en ningún buen sentido. Lo ponía violento al punto de poner en duda sus principios de nómada Aire de no recurrir a ningún tipo de violencia. Tenía que reinventarse y encontrar un modo de llegar a Korra, no tenía nada de ganas que le saltará al cuello en un momento de explosión. Definitivamente tenía que encontrar el modo de lidiar con el avatar Alpha.

* * *

*suspiro y mueve la cola* De verdad espero que les haya gustado.

Sería todo por ahora. Gracias a los que dejen review y a los que simplemente leen, pues para mi es un candor indescriptible.

El siguiente capitulo será mucho más caliente y habrá más acción, pues empezamos con peleas más difíciles y ya quiero relatar una pelea entre lycans.

El proximo capitulo es _Celo._

**_Namaste._**


	4. Celo, Juego Sorpresa

Hola! después de casi tres meses ya estamos aquí nuevo, lobos! Pero la historia continua.

Les dejo los comentarios al final, enjoy it!

Editado 26-09-2020

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**Celo**

* * *

El celo, o llamado Brama por los Omegas masculinos, es un tema delicado, porque aún en nuestros tiempos de la República Unida y avances tecnológicos como los Satomóviles, aún no se decide en que punto es adecuado hablar de todo lo que conlleva el Celo a los niños.

Esta lectura, así como el libro en general, se deben de tratar con cuidado, sin embargo es totalmente recomendable propiciar esta lectura o cualquiera parecida a los niños, por muy jóvenes, que ya hayan presentado el primer celo. Pues una mente informada y prevenida tendrá más facilidad de lidiar con lo que vendrá después. Pues sólo el primer celo es algo difícil por sí mismo.

Cuando se es todavía un niño y sólo se conocen rumores de lo que representa el Lycan, es normal presentar miedos y confusión. Se tienen expectativas irreales. Para la creación de este titulo se trabajó con algunos niños de diferentes ciudades y naciones, para crear un espectro más actual. Los principales rumores sorprendieron a este autor. Por ejemplo: hay niñas que creen que dejaran de ser femeninas si su Status es Omega o Alpha, a algunas las asusta y a otras las entusiasma. Por igual niños y niñas temen ser Omegas, porque se ha relacionado a los omegas con seres irresponsables que no tienen objetivos o les cuesta más trabajo estabilizarse. Los niños en general temen que otro niño los muerda, pues llegan a creer que solo con un mordisco se logra el acoplamiento, o que con cualquier mordisco se crea el vínculo entre los Alphas y sus parejas, cosa que no es cierta porque se necesitan muchos más factores que un simple mordisco, aunque eso es materia de otro capítulo.

También a veces es un tabú el propio Status, porque hay zonas o regiones con discriminación hacia alguno en específico. Aún hay aldeas en la Tribu Agua del Norte, por ejemplo, que limitan a las Alphas, no les permiten entrenar igual que los hombres y las motivan más a meditar para lograr controlar al Hermano Lobo y restringir la transformación en luna llena, no pueden participar en los torneos de Rangos y se quedan por defecto con el rango Gama. Son pocas de estas aldeas, pero aún existen. En Ba Sing Se, en el anillo intermedio y en el interno, los Betas Epsilon no están permitidos a menos que porten su distintivo del Alpha al que "pertenecen". Tan así se instauró la costumbre del ejército Fuego entre la cultura del Reino Tierra, que parte de la tarea de los Dai Li se volvió con el tiempo verificar la situación de estos Epsilon, siendo castigados con la muerte si se atrevían a traspasar el anillo exterior. El Avatar Aang lo único que logró fue anular la pena capital, ahora el castigo es un mes de prisión en las catacumbas de cristal a pan y agua, si reinciden, son totalmente expulsados de Ba Sing Se.

Entonces, desde los 12 años se les empieza a educar a los niños en que en algún momento futuro, tarde o temprano, van a presentar su Status. Se les habla vagamente de los cambios que presentarán y lo que procede a partir de entonces.

Retomemos lo descrito en el primer capitulo.

A partir de los 13 años, y a veces hasta los 19 años, se presentará el primer celo, que nos indica el Lobo está listo para reproducirse, pero eso no quiere decir que la persona lo esté, no mentalmente. Tratemos a detalle el celo.

Para los varones: se presenta la primer erección en toda regla, si existe un nudo, es un Alpha. Sino lo existe, es Beta, si además del nudo se presentan las secreciones lubricantes, es un Omega.

Para las niñas: Si se presenta la erección con nudo, es una Alpha, y sin nudo, es una Omega.

Muchos afirman que el nudo es solamente una ventaja para asegurar la concepción.

El celo tal cual es una liberación en gran cantidad de hormonas que son las que originan estos cambios, por tal hasta que se liberan no hay modo de predecir el Status. El celo, a diferencia de la transformación a Lycan que es constante cada mes con la Luna Llena, no lo es. El Celo dura dos o tres días, en un intervalo que va desde los tres hasta los 6 meses, volviéndose una constante hasta la madurez sexual, que se da un año después de la primer transformación. Así que se puede entrar en celo entre dos y hasta 5 veces en un mismo año.

El primer celo es el más significativo en nuestra sociedad, pues además de anunciar el status con el cual la persona tendrá que vivir, desata los cambios que propician la madurez física. La totalidad de los humanos pasamos por cambios en la adolescencia que son inherentes a nuestra constitución, tales como el crecimiento de vello, el engrosamiento de la voz en los hombres, el desarrollo de los senos en las mujeres así como la misma menstruación en estas. Sin embargo, Alphas, Omegas y los Beta de las tribus Agua, pasaran por cambios adicionales. Los cambios que propicia el status pueden provocar hasta cambios en la personalidad, pues un niño que fuera tranquilo se puede volver problemático o aventurero con el despertar de las hormonas. La personalidad final se estabilizará hasta la madurez sexual. Dentro de estos cambios se presentan el aumento del olfato y la audición, una mejora considerable de la visión nocturna y de la capacidad física, además de un apetito sexual más pronunciado y las mujeres además sufrirán igual que los varones a veces, erecciones matutinas fuera de los 3 días de celo.

Los que ya han tenido su primer celo, pero no su primer transformación, son llamados **cachorros**. Sus feromonas son un poco diferentes y no llaman la atención de los adultos en un ámbito sexual, sino que los incitan para protegerlos, aún el Alpha más liberal y menos restrictivo en celo, se detendrá incluso en el mero momento del apareamiento si llega a detectar a un cachorro cerca, puesto que el instinto de protección siempre es más fuerte. En los Omegas también se da pero de un modo reducido.

Después del primer celo, los siguientes son más sencillos y no es una constante que siempre que se presentan, los que están en el celo se despierten y estén erectos y/o húmedos cada vez. El deseo sexual se incrementa en gran medida y las feromonas explotan, pero esto no quiere decir que fuera de los ciclos de celo no exista el deseo sexual.

**Los Lycan**

Como se ha visto anteriormente, el estado Lycan en sí es una mezcla entre animal y hombre, o quizás entre espíritu lobo y humano. Al final lo cierto es que desata las partes primarias de los instintos y de la personalidad misma. Solo las personas más sinceras muestran pocos cambios entre su Lycan y su forma humana. A diferencia de la transformación en Lycan que es algo constante cada mes con la llegada de la Luna Llena, el Celo sigue su propio ritmo y rigor.

Se estima que el Celo tiene una relación profunda e individual con los ciclos circadianos de cada quien. No tiene un patrón establecido, más que ciertas generalidades. El celo dura entre dos y tres días, en un plazo que va de los tres hasta las 6 meses, y se va moviendo, no es muy estable. Similar a la menstruación de las mujeres Beta. El celo propicia un comportamiento mucho más sexual en todo aspecto, así que si el estado Lycan coincide con el celo de la persona, estamos ante una situación complicada. Con el incremento del olfato para identificar a otros compañeros sexuales en potencia, y esto todavía más acentuado en el estado Lycan, se deben de tomar precauciones que dependen del estilo de vida y forma de pensamiento de cada persona.

El celo no llega un día de repente aunque se tenga el conteo esperado. Hay indicios desde unos días antes. En Alphas y Omegas dominantes, el olfato se potencia desde unos cuantos días antes, pero el deseo sexual es todavía controlable y no una pulsión. En Omegas sumisos, se habla de un calor interno que realmente provoca bochornos muy incómodos. Así mismo, para los Omegas sumisos, las feromonas que expiden atraen a Alphas y Omegas dominantes aunque estos no estén en celo, descontrolando situaciones en ocasiones, y propiciando rumores de que los Omegas son provocadores y libertinos. Cuando un Omega sumiso ya tiene una pareja estable, hay un cambio en su celo, que de algún modo se adapta para atraer únicamente a su pareja, esto es potenciado por la mordida.

Las dos grandes recomendaciones en estos casos, dependiendo de lo que acomode mejor a cada quien, son: uno, el aislamiento completo en un entorno seguro, donde la bestia interna no va a poder perder los estribos, acompañado del incienso de acónito que inhibe lo peor del celo y de la territorialidad de los Alphas. Un Alpha en celo es más propenso a su instinto de "propiedad", la persona con la que se esté relacionando de forma estable, debe estar dispuesta a satisfacer las necesidades del celo de su pareja Alpha, si este no es el caso, se opta por el aislamiento. Aunque gracias a los últimos avances en nuestra época, se dice que es probable que puedan existir nuevas soluciones basadas en el acónito superdestilado, para manejar de un modo más eficiente el celo. Si el Alpha en cuestión no tiene una pareja, siempre se recomienda, aunque es aún medio tabú, la masturbación y si la persona es de pensamientos más libres, siempre hay personas y lugares propicios para acallar su instinto.

En este aspecto, las familias más acaudaladas, tienen sus propias _"cámaras de silencio"_, que son habitaciones sin ventanas, o con ventanucos muy reducidos, siempre de ladrillo o roca, con comodidades y preparadas para recibir al Alpha u Omega en celo, con comida y agua o vinos en abundancia, con fuertes puertas de madera o metal, que solo cierran por fuera. También suelen ser estas habitaciones las que se utilizan para juntar a los Cachorros próximos a su primer transformación, con Alphas ya maduros para tranquilizarlos con la Voz. También existen las familias donde el status de Alpha es muy apreciado por el poder y prestigio que llega a brindar, y todas sus necesidades se ven completamente naturales, y antes de recurrir a un cierro en solitario o la masturbación, poseen o contratan personas que están dispuestas a calmar el celo.

En todo pueblo, aldea y ciudad, desde hace muchas épocas, se ha recurrido a este método, excepto con los Nómadas Aire; las leyendas dicen que su meditación y espiritualidad eran tales, que cuando no podían suprimir tanto su celo como sus transformaciones, ostentaban un completo control sobre cualquiera de sus estados, haciendo que cualquiera en celo, se pudiera comportar con toda naturalidad. Desde tiempos de Yang-Chen, se ha popularizado cada vez más el uso del incienso de Acónito, o Matalobos, que inhibe los comportamientos más extremos e instintivos, pero puede ser dañino para los Betas sino es de buena calidad. Esto ha dado pie a que, como se mencionaba en el primer capitulo, existan lugares que cada ciclo de transformaciones, ofrecen recintos cerrados con Betas y Omegas sumisos dispuestos a complacer cualquier tipo de hambre de los Lycan, así como principalmente de los Alphas. De igual modo, hay lugares públicos, pero discretos, hoy en día que todo el año ofrecen sus servicios a cualquiera que los necesite, sin necesidad de estar transformado.

Las mujeres Alpha tienen un punto que a veces hace de las envidias de las demás féminas, su menstruación se presenta igual que su celo. El periodo de celo de las mujeres Alpha se presenta entre 15 y 20 días después de su menstruación, haciendo que esta sea escasa, en comparación de las demás mujeres que siguen su ciclo de 28 días.

Cabe mencionar que el tan temido abotonamiento, o el nudo de los Alphas, solo es dado en dos circunstancias muy puntuales. La primera es durante el celo, puesto que su fin es la procreación, es casi seguro que exista un abotonamiento durante el coito en este estado. La segunda es cuando el Alpha se siente pleno con su pareja estable, tenga o no el Celo, el nudo existirá.

**El Trance**

Digamos que estamos en el primer día de transformación de los cinco disponibles, y el celo también ha empezado el mismo día. Entonces tendremos a un Lycan que tendrá su transformación y su celo al mismo tiempo, pero este Lycan es además capaz de entrar al Estado Trance durante el día de la luna más llena, así que su tercer y último día de celo, se corta definitivamente. Existen varias teorías al respecto, pero la más aceptada es que el espiritu lobo, no es compatible con los instintos básicos de reproducción, y por esto, un lobo Trance no experimenta nunca este tipo de apetito.

**Los Betas Agua**

Estos Betas se deben de manejar muy por separado, porque aunque desarrollan la licantropia, nunca tienen la fuerza y condiciones que presentan los otros dos Status. Simplemente se transforman, al igual con cada ciclo de luna, pero no presentan territorialidad, ni el deseo de lucha, ni el instinto de protección hacia los suyos de los Alphas, ni tienen la habilidad de aligerar o contrarrestar el efecto del poder de la Voz de los Alpha como pueden hacer los Omega, por el contrario, son los Betas más sumisos de las 4 naciones ante los Alphas. Esto también ha propiciado el estilo de gobierno que manejan.

Otra gran diferencia, es que tampoco presentan episodios de Celo, no hay incremento de hormonas y tampoco un apetito sexual desmesurado. Sin embargo, al tener aparentemente un sentido del olfato un poco mejor que el de otros Beta, **responden** al celo de los Alphas y Omegas dominantes, incrementando su deseo de complacerlos.

**El Incienso**

El incienso que se menciona aquí, se fabrica a partir de la raíz y la Flor del acónito. Su uso inicio hace alrededor de 2,000 años en la Nación del Fuego, que recolectaban el acónito en las partes más septentrionales de las Islas de Fuego, o directamente en lo que se comprendería en territorio de los Nómadas Aire. Mucho tiempo los Sabios del Fuego guardaron el secreto de cómo tratar la planta para evitar su toxicidad y elaborar el incienso matalobos. Es el método más usual para usarlo, pero también se puede usar destilado, y tendrá un efecto más fuerte, pero tarda más en hacer efecto y al mismo tiempo en desaparecer. Se cree que abusar de esta solución daña el proceso Lycan, y por eso tampoco se usa como un método común. Por otro lado, el incienso no causa efectos secundarios, ayuda a calmar los instintos y la agresividad de los Lycan y del celo. Tarda unos 10 minutos en hacer efecto una vez se está oliéndolo, y cuando se sale de su zona de afectación, sus efectos tardan una media hora en acabarse, por eso es altamente usado en nuestros días, pues ayuda a generar una convivencia más pacifica y civilizada.

* * *

**JUEGO SORPRESA**

\- Así que... ¿Que más tienes planeado? - Korra estaba sin expectativas.

\- ¿Te gustaría conducir un poco? -

La carrera estuvo genial, los ánimos de Korra subieron por completo, le asombró la habilidad de piloto que tenía Asami.

\- ¡Eso estuvo genial, Asami! Wow, la verdad me asusté un poco al final, esa curva se veía peligrosa - Le decía mientras pasaban a la zona de gradas y su lenguaje corporal se ponía entre relajado y nervioso.

\- Lo sé, pero lo importante era ganar - Sabía que ya se había ganado a Korra.

\- Debo admitir, que te juzgué mal. Pensé que eras una chica consentida de ciudad - Le decía mientras se rascaba la nuca y se ladeaba un poco.

\- Tranquila. No será la última vez que la gente piense que soy la hija de papi - Su rostro conservó la sonrisa, pues realmente disfrutó de la pista, y ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la prejuzgaba. Se acomodó el cabello después de haber usado el casco, y Korra envidió y disfrutó de su feminidad. - La verdad es que sé defenderme yo sola bastante bien, y soy la primera en probar los nuevos modelos siempre -

\- ¡Vaya, qué suerte! Debe ser emocionante - El avatar estaba impresionada.

Regresaban los cuatro platicando sobre la carrera a la mansión, cuando Bolin salió disparado al piso y todos reían ante sus ocurrencias.

\- ¿Hay otro baño que pueda ocupar, Asami? -

\- Por supuesto, Korra, en la parte de arriba, la primer puerta a la derecha - Asami iba del brazo de Mako, y se veían muy bien juntos. Korra ya empezaba a aceptar esto un poco, además de que su visión de Asami estaba cambiando mucho. Ya no era solo la niña bonita que le había ganado a su Beta.

\- Gracias - Y entonces subió, y después de tener un encuentro de cuarto tipo con los cosméticos que estaban en el tocador, sin querer escuchó algo muy sospechoso de Hiroshi. Tuvo que salir corriendo de ahí, mientras Mako, Bolin y Asami se quedaban algo sorprendidos.

\- Bueno, eso fue extraño. Korra se lo pierde, yo regresaré a la piscina ¿y ustedes? - Bolin ya sentía el agua en su piel de nuevo.

\- No sé, Asami, ¿tienes algo en mente, regresamos al agua? - Mako la tomó de la mano, como ya guiándola a la piscina de nuevo.

\- De hecho, sí... Quiero mostrarte algo, ¿no te importa que me lo robe un rato, verdad, Bolin? - Se despidieron, y algo en los olores que percibió Bolin, le indicó un poco de lo que iba a pasar, pero la verdad es que todavía no era muy bueno con esas cosas, apenas tenía un año que se había presentado su primer celo, y por ello todavía podían decir que era un cachorro, y no se había acostumbrado al cambio en el desarrollo de sus sentidos. Y como Mako, casi dos años mayor que él, no había tenido su celo, pues no tenía mucho de donde escoger para hablar acerca de estos cambios. Con Mako había hablado un poco, pero acerca de su primer transformación, estaba nervioso porque no tenían un lugar y los únicos Alphas que conocían pertenecían a las triadas. Asami y Mako desaparecieron por las escaleras, en la misma dirección que Korra unos momentos antes.

\- ¿Y qué es eso que me querías mostrar? - Asami estaba segura que Mako era ideal para su primera vez fuera de un celo. Sólo había recurrido a los servicios de sus sirvientes durante el celo cuatro veces desde que los tenía, y siempre era solo un servicio oral. Lo bastante para calmar sus impulsos. Por ahora estaba en la mitad de su periodo entre celos, y de todos modos sentía su sangre arder. Todavía no estaba segura de como afrontar la situación, pero sabía que dejarle el mando a sus instintos sería lo mejor.

\- Algo muy especial y personal. Esta parte de la mansión es donde tengo mi estudio y mis habitaciones - Las que le había otorgado a los hermanos era casi un departamento pero en la otra ala, por indicaciones de su padre. - Pero también es donde esta mi cámara - Mako sabía que la cámara, era donde pasaban sus celos los Lycan, como llamaban los Betas a Alphas y Omegas por igual. No quería hacerse ilusiones sobre lo que quería mostrarle en realidad Asami. Pero una parte de él ya estaba expectante.

\- ¿En serio? Es genial, Asami... Nunca he visto una. - Mako no sabía ni qué decir. Asami le sonrió dulcemente, pero solo como ella sabía ser dulce. Llegaron a una habitación sola donde abundaban las otomanas, mesas chaparras, mullidos cojines y arte y adornos característicos de la Nación del Fuego. Se fijó en los incensarios distribuidos en cada una de las paredes, un poco elevados y centrados. Asami lo dirigió a una de las otomanas, y con su mano le indicó que se sentara al lado de ella. Un ambiente totalmente diferente, que nunca había sentido con ella, se estaba creando a su alrededor.

Mako nunca se había visto a sí mismo relacionándose con un Alpha, y menos una con tanta presencia como lo era Asami. Como fue criado en las calles sabía lo que los Alphas esperaban en todo momento de los Betas. Sumisión y obediencia. Sabía que esto no era así en todas partes, pero estaba preparado para eso. Y lo más importante, su novia no era así. Estaba claro que lo que le llamó la atención al principio había sido su apariencia, propia tanto de una Alpha como de un Beta Alpha, y cuando estuvo seguro que era una Alpha, se sorprendió de descubrir que era amable, gentil, animosa, ciertamente protectora, pero nunca prohibitiva ni prepotente, equitativa y tan cariñosa, y glamorosa por demás. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar, sabía intrínsecamente lo que los Alphas demandaban y no esperaba que Asami jugara esta carta pronto.

\- Es una habitación muy bonita... pensaba que eran más... ahm... mmmm... - Asami había tomado una manzana de una de las bandejas con fruta que abundaban por ahí, sobre las mesitas chaparras, y la mordió sugerentemente. Mako tragó duro. Esto iba en serio. - ...más austeras, sí, eso... - La ingeniera sonrió divertida y volvió a morder la fruta, que estaba justo en su punto, crujía casi con deleite y estaba jugosa. El mismo jugo se derramó sin pudor por la comisura de los labios de Asami, sin mella en su maquillaje. Mako se desconectó una vez más, y con una última mirada entre ambos, se dirigió a la lágrima de jugo y la lamió con deleite. Besó con pasión a su novia y la estrechó fuertemente. Decidió que el instinto lo guiaría sin más, pues sabía que al final, los Betas también poseen ciertos instintos que lo ayudarían.

De nuevo, dejó los labios de Asami y lamió y besó la línea de la mandíbula de esta. Siguió hacia su lóbulo y lo mordisqueó, mientras su mano derecha dirigía la cabeza de Asami desde su nuca, para poder besarla más cómodamente. Asami sintió una punzada de calor y frío desde el interior de su vientre, que le hizo aferrarse más al torso de su compañero. Suspiró fuertemente y una última mirada hacia la puerta, para comprobar que la había cerrado (aunque no tuviera pasador por dentro) y reafirmó que llegarían hasta el final, porque esto se sentía tan bien. Era tan diferente y casi opuesto a lo que sus sirvientes hicieran. Mako seguía besando y mordiendo su lóbulo, detrás de su oreja, en su mandíbula, sus labios, acumulando una sensación desconocida en su piel. Cuando ya no la soportó se retorció un poco y tiró de la bufanda de Mako, que por una vez no le molestó deshacerse de ella, además Asami la colocó sobre la otomana, no en el piso. Ya podía sentir la excitación de un modo más físico. Se sorprendió al sentir como se iba mojando, no esperaba que esta fuera la primera reacción de su cuerpo. Se cuestionó por primera vez si Mako tendría más experiencia en esto. Ambos eran jóvenes pero eso a veces no significaba nada. Decidió que no le importaba, porque ahora estaban los dos disfrutando aquí.

Mientras se enredaban en un nuevo beso apasionado, abrió la chaqueta de Mako, y le devolvió los favores a su cuello y tuvo el gusto de sentir como la erección de su novio se apretaba dentro del pantalón entre ellos. Se encendió más, mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones que las manos de su novio le prodigaban. También disfrutaba del calor natural de su Maestro Fuego. Mako se sentía excelente, poderoso, el primer suspiro que soltó Asami le lanzó una oleada de adrenalina. Sentía que su fuego interno era una llamarada. Acababa de descubrir otra fuente para usar su Fuego Control. La ropa le empezaba a molestar. Pero quería hacer disfrutar a su chica. Dirigió su ataque nuevamente a los labios de la ingeniera, que esta vez sumó al asalto su lengua, pero no de un modo superficial como habían hecho, sino que de verdad invadió por un momento la boca de Mako, sentir sus lenguas juntas fue un punto álgido. Ya sentía su erección a todo. No sabía cuánto tiempo se habían estado besando, pero ya dolía. Y todavía tenían toda la ropa encima. Se separó un poco de Asami, tratando de no dejar de besarla con la misma hambre que ella a él, y se quitó su chaqueta, seguida de sus guantes. Se separaron un poco y Asami lo observó, sus hombros fuertes y sus manos desnudas, con esa camiseta blanca gastada, haciendo una nota mental.

Sato se quitó también su chaqueta, dejando ver su blusa gris de cuello alto y sin mangas, se acomodó el cabello y dirigió una mirada intensa a su novio. Mako no sabía si era su instinto, su deseó o incluso la Voz de Asami, porque antes había sentido la influencia de algunos otros Alphas y no se parecía en nada a esto, pero no se siguió haciendo preguntas. Se sacó la camiseta y cargó y acomodó a Asami a horcajadas sobre él, mientras seguía sentado en la otomana. Asami se sorprendió y le encantó, rió gozosa y divertida.

\- ¡Vaya! - Abrazó a Mako por el cuello y le beso en la mejilla. Dejo caer su peso sobre el regazo de su novio, y sintió la erección a través de sus pantalones. No era algo despreciable. Gimió en el oído de Mako.

\- ¿Te gusta así, Asami? - Su voz cargada de deseo y ganas de complacer.

\- Se siente increíble, amor - Y gimió cuando Mako comenzó a moverse para rozarse entre ellos. Se sentía genial, mientras se continuaban besando. No había más que sus lenguas en contacto, la sensación en el miembro de Mako y el calor en el vientre de Asami. Ella también se quitó su blusa mientras Mako la besaba intermitente y le ayudaba. Cuando su sostén quedo a la vista, su novio la contempló unos segundos y comenzó a besarla y morderla sobre la tela con encaje oscuro. Después de otros minutos besándose y tocándose con hambre, Mako lidió con el sostén y lo mando a volar, escucharon como algo caía pero no le prestaron atención. Abrazó a Asami y sintió su busto generoso contra su pecho. No podía dejar de besar esos labios y bailar con esa lengua húmeda y fresca. Su erección ya le dolía y sentía que ya quería liberarla. Asami estaba increíblemente húmeda, pero traía su traje de la pista, entonces el pantalón era algo grueso como para que eso se dejara sentir. Mako la agarró firmemente por su trasero, trayendo nuevas sensaciones a Asami, abrió más las piernas y plantó bien los talones, se levantó sin dejar de cargar a su novia y la recostó con cuidado en la otomana. Se deshizo rápidamente del resto de su ropa, y sin vergüenza ni cuestionamientos, quedo desnudo frente a su novia, que lo veía sonrojada por el deseo, extasiada. Le impresionó darse cuenta que el deseo se le disparó todavía más al notar lo excitado y duro que parecía estar, fue en ese momento que decidió que disfrutaría de la experiencia completa. Notaba como ya estaba lo suficiente mojada y excitada en general como para que su propio miembro hiciera aparición, pero se concentró lo más que pudo para que todavía no pasara. Pues quería que Mako la comiera sin una felación... para empezar.

Lo llamó con la mano y le ayudó a quitarle la ropa con la misma desesperación que él tenía. Mako se arrodilló a su lado para quitarle la última prenda y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de lo mojada que estaba Asami. La contempló un poco, y se incorporó para acostarse sobre ella, sosteniendo un poco su peso sobre los codos, y acomodó de tal modo su miembro que se rozaba contra su vulva y su monte de venus sin penetrarla.

\- Ah, Mako... te sientes genial, estás tan duro - Su voz semiahogada, usó sus piernas para acomodar mejor sus caderas y seguir frotándose entre los dos. No había más mundo que sus pieles y el vaivén de sus caderas. Mako la besaba, la acariciaba, a veces lamía sus pezones, sus lóbulos, no la dejaba en paz. Era tierno y apasionado, se daba cuenta que aparte de todo se sentía querida y deseada en verdad. Ya no podía esperar, lo quería adentro. Sus uñas ya habían dejado marcas en los hombros, los brazos, la espalda y los pectorales de Mako, que gruñía de placer cada vez que sentía ese delicioso dolorcillo.

\- Asami, tú te sientes increíble. ¿Estás lista? Te quiero sentir... ah, ah... - Su voz ronca y quebrada.

\- Sí, hazlo... Te quiero adentro, Mako... - No paraba de gemir, de suspirar su nombre. Se apoyó con la rodilla derecha, mientras la pierna izquierda de Asami descansaba sobre su muslo flexionado, para abrirse más para él. Mako notó como el bulto que seguramente sería su miembro de Alpha, se empezaba a inflamar, y se calentó más. Lo acarició un poco, por probar y Asami gimió más fuerte, retorciéndose e impulsando su cadera hacia la mano de Mako. Entonces el instinto de Mako lo guió. Ya estaba más que dispuesto a penetrar a Asami, pero se agachó todavía sobre la otomana y comenzó a lamer y succionar el botón de Asami, empezó a gemir más alto de inmediato y sus manos acariciaron el cabello de Mako. Una vez que Mako probó la humedad de su novia, sabía que se había hecho adicto, se bajó de la otomana, sin despegar su cabeza del vientre de Asami, para arrodillarse, sintió en sus piernas la alfombra de piel de oso-ornitorrinco. Asami levantó la cabeza y se apoyó sobre sus codos para poder observarlo, aún así, arrodillado completamente, el vientre de Asami le quedaba más o menos a la altura del pecho, por la poca altura de la otomana. Paso sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de Asami, mientras no dejaban de mirarse, aferró sus muslos y la jaló hacia sí, dejando su trasero en el límite de la otomana. Acomodada así, se dispuso a clavar su lengua en su botón. No se quitaría de ahí hasta sentir como ella se corría en su lengua y sus labios. Fue directo a su entrada y lamió y saboreó su humedad, usando su lengua la esparció hacia arriba, para lubricar su clítoris, Asami se aferraba a la madera de la otomana, apretaba los dientes y gemía sin poder contenerse. Los movimientos de Mako sobre su botón la enloquecían, y su miembro cada vez estaba más cerca de aparecer. Mako notaba como se iba hinchando esa parte de la anatomía de Asami, y como lo había supuesto, no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Ya totalmente dentro de su papel de Beta, deseaba con ansías sentir el miembro de su Alpha entre sus labios. Los muslos abiertos de Asami descansaban sobre sus hombros, y aunque estaba un poco agachado y su espalda ya lo estaba resintiendo, él no pensaba moverse de ahí.

\- Más despacio, Mako, por favor... hmmm... lo necesito más despacio o voy ahhh... - Mako la comía con los ojos cerrados, controlando su respiración porque a veces hasta su nariz quedaba cubierta. La veía de momentos, cuando ella también levantaba la cabeza para verlo, pero podía hacerlo pocos segundos, porque el placer le empujaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Él necesitaba que ella llegara, pero no iría contra sus deseos, bajó el ritmo de sus caricias y estiró una mano para acariciar y magrear sus senos, mientras con la otra se atrevió a penetrar con un dedo a Asami, que de tan mojada y excitada, casi brinca cuando lo sintió dentro suyo. Definitivamente le gustaba, e iba a tener su miembro duro llenándola - ¡Más...! - Mako supo qué le pedía, como todo Beta sincronizado con su Alpha. Separó un momento su cara del vientre de Asami, para relajar su espalda y descansar un segundo su mandíbula. Con su mano volvió a acariciarla y a esparcir su humedad, ahora el clítoris de Asami era un pequeño bulto sensible de solo unos 3 centrimetros, se lanzó de nuevo al ataque mientras con su mano izquierda, la penetraba de vuelta con un dedo, para agregar un segundo, sin dejar de comerla y saborearla. Con su mano derecha, que estaba un poco húmeda por haber tocado a Asami, se masturbó lentamente, pues su pene clamaba por un poco de atención. Líquido pre seminal ya estaba saliendo. Siguió un par de minutos así, hasta que sintió como las paredes de Asami envolvían apretadamente sus dedos y sabía que estaba a punto de correrse, en sus dedos, en su boca. Gimió ahogadamente con la sola idea de esa diosa corriéndose sobre él. Asami también sentía que ya estaba cerca, estaba muy caliente, ya solo pensaba en el placer que Mako le estaba prodigando. Mako incrementó el ritmo de sus lamidas y envites, hasta que Asami se corrió, contrayéndose completa y usando sus manos para presionar a Mako contra su botón.

Se relajó un poco sobre la otomana, y estaba recuperando la respiración. El sudor hacía brillar su piel, y hacía que un poco de su cabello se pegara a su cara y a su espalda y hombros. Se veía tan sexy. El miembro de Mako palpitaba en su mano, casi se podía derramar nada más de tocarse y verla tan resplandeciente. Pero todavía le faltaba mucho a esto, y Mako lo sabía.

\- Ven aquí, preciosa - La levantó de nuevo, la cargó tomándola por su trasero, mientras su miembro se rozaba con el bulto cada vez más grande de Asami, ahora ya había duplicado su tamaño anterior. Asami ya casi perdía todo el control. Todavía tenía el cuerpo lánguido y relajado, y se sentía como una muñeca de trapo en los brazos de Mako. Su piel hipersensible la hacía responder con suspiros a cada caricia que él le daba. Ahora no podía parar. Con las fuerzas que le estaban regresando se aferró al cuello del dueño de los ojos dorados, el cual se acomodó para sostener a Asami, que lo abrazaba con sus piernas, con su brazo izquierdo, apretando su trasero en el proceso, para poder ocupar su mano derecha para dirigir su miembro a la entrada de Asami, primero lo rozó contra sus labios, para lubricarlo y lo acomodó al fin para penetrarla. Ya que la cabeza estaba bien acomodada, soltó su miembro y de nuevo ocupó sus dos manos en sostener a Asami, para que la penetración no fuera tan ruda. Lo hizo poco a poco, mientras se besaban despacio, llenos de pasión y fuego. Una vez que estuvo por completo dentro de ella, se quedo quieto, extasiado de su calor.

\- ¡Oh, Mako! ¡Amor, espera un poco...! - A pesar de lo lubricada que estaba, era la primera vez que la poseían y aunque no sintió un dolor abrumador, sí lo suficiente para que la molestara. Mako entonces se dio cuenta que era la primera vez de Asami y que tenía que ser todavía más cuidadoso.

\- Lo siento, Asami, me quedaré quieto hasta que estés lista - Gracias a la posición en la que estaban, la penetración no era muy profunda, pero podían besarse y mirarse sin esfuerzo. Pasados unos segundos, Asami ya se sentía más cómoda y movió sus caderas, cosa que hizo poner los ojos en blanco a Mako. Lo apretaba delicioso. Él también empezó a moverse y a levantarla a ella para acompañar sus movimientos cadenciosos. En su mente no había nada más que ella rodeándolo. Asami lo mordió suavemente en un hombro, y se inquieto un poco, pero se dio cuenta que no le molestaría nada atarse a esta Alpha, aunque después supo que esa no era _la mordida. _Mako los llevó a la otomana de nuevo, se sentó para después recostarse. Tenía los pies bien plantados sobre el mullido relleno de la otomana, y las rodillas flexionadas, levantaba las caderas para penetrar ritmicamente a Asami, que se movía en círculos. Se excitó más al darse cuenta que así tenía el control total de la penetración, cosa que le encantó a su **loba **interna. La manos de Mako le aferraban las caderas, como si fuera lo que le daba soporte. Le tomó las muñecas y le llevó ambas manos a sus pechos. Su novio se los magreó, acarició y torturó sus pezones hasta que se pusieron totalmente duros. Conforme Asami estaba más y más excitada, su miembro ya estaba más que visible. La descomunal verga que la sorprendiera hace 4 años, ya no alcanzaba esas magnitudes pues al parecer era cosa solo del primer celo. Ahora tenía siempre un tamaño más manejable, tanto a lo largo y a lo ancho, pero era ligeramente más grande que el miembro de Mako. Este estaba tan excitado, que casi no le sorprendió ver el miembro de Asami subiendo y bajando entre ellos al mismo ritmo que imponía la Alpha, mientras su mano izquierda se quedo acariciando sus senos, la derecha empezó a masturbar el miembro que tenía sobre el estomago. Asami jadeó fuertemente mientras Mako la llenaba y al mismo tiempo la masturbaba, era delirante.

En sus peores momentos en la calle, Mako había atendido a Alphas, pero solo varones. Nunca había tenido a una Alpha hembra, y Asami sencillamente era grandiosa. Lo turgente de sus senos, su trasero firme y suave, sus piernas largas y fuertes, sus caderas tan marcadas, su cabello largo y espeso y sedoso, su olor fresco y delicioso, su espalda delicada y su cintura estrecha, tan diferente de... de nadie. Se desconcentró por un segundo, pero las paredes de Asami comprimiéndolo de nuevo, lo regresaron a la deliciosa realidad. Estaba a punto de venirse, a Asami no le importaba, porque estaba en sus días infértiles. Lo tendría todo con Mako, quería sentir como se corría dentro de ella, y después lo tomaría, le estaba costando tanto trabajo mantener a raya su parte Alpha. Asami se echó hacia delante, doblando su espalda lo más que podía, y podía sentir a Mako más profundo cada que entraba, apoyo sus manos sobre la otomana. Siguió cabalgándolo unos momentos en esta posición. Mako se incorporó un poco, salió de Asami y con las manos le indicó cómo la quería sentir ahora. Se acostaron de lado en el espacio disponible, Mako se puso detrás de Asami y la penetró desde atrás. Con su mano la seguía masturbando, al fin ya no aguantaron y ambos se corrieron, Mako un poco después de sentir como Asami se corría y lo apretaba más.

Recuperaron un poco el aliento. El miembro de Mako seguía solo un poco duro, pero Asami no había eyaculado. Su orgasmo fue de nuevo vaginal.

\- ¿Mako? ¿Aún... puedes? - Estaba tan excitada todavía, pero Mako había sido tan maravilloso y tierno. Cuidadoso de atender cada parte de su cuerpo, que si ya estaba cansado, lo dejaría descansar, había suficiente incienso como para encenderlo y que su calor bajara. En la más pura niebla post orgasmica, y antes de ceder al sueño, Mako atendió a su Alpha, casi sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, porque su deseo seguía al tope, se escurrió de la otomana y se puso en cuatro sobre la alfombra. Asami no lo dudó y fue tras él.

\- Yo también quiero sentirte adentro, Asami - Ella fue directa a su entrada y comenzó a lamerla, a prepararlo para poder montarlo. Mako suspiraba como todo un poseso, nunca lo habían preparado así... tenía tanto tiempo que no se entregaba a un Alpha, pero esto era tan diferente. Asami lo humedeció tanto como pudo, ya estaba desesperada, su pene palpitaba. Pero quería mirar a su novio a los ojos, así cómo él la había mirado en todo momento.

\- Ponte boca arriba, Mako, por favor - Y mientras él se giraba, su pene retomó un poco de dureza, pero ya no estaba listo para otro round. Simplemente estaba muy excitado todavía. Quedó boca arriba con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, y Asami en medio de ellas. Se veía preciosa, con sus pezones duros todavía, su miembro inflamado y un poco ladeado, arrodillada justo a unos centímetros de su entrada. No tenía más que hacer que levantar las caderas y la tendría donde deseaba, su cuerpo y sus instintos ardían porque ya lo tomara, por que lo hiciera suyo verdaderamente. Todavía estaba relajado después de correrse, pero el sueño ya se le había pasado.

\- Ya, Asami, mi amor, tómame - Sino estuviera tan excitado, esas palabras lo pondrían rojo de la pena.

\- Lo haré, amor, sólo necesitaba poder ver tu expresión... hmm... - Conforme hablaba, se iba metiendo lentamente en él. Por la posición, pues Mako había levantado su cuerpo, apoyándose en sus hombros y en sus talones solamente, estaba terriblemente apretado haciendo fuerza. Cuando apenas la cabeza estaba entrando, Asami puso sus manos en las rodillas de Mako, y haciendo un poco de presión, le indicó que las bajara, ella se inclinó para seguir el movimiento, y no perder el terreno ganado. Mako gemía y sudaba, prueba del placer y la fuerza que estaba usando para estar relajado. Su trasero ya no estaba acostumbrado a estas invasiones y Asami era muy gruesa. Asami, igual solo con sus manos, empujó un poco sus pantorrillas para indicarle que las levantara. Mako entendió y subió sus piernas, todavía flexionadas, ya no estaba haciendo tanta fuerza y Asami hincada justo detrás de él, ya iba por la mitad en su camino, pero volvió a salir por completo. Mako gimió y gruñó. Ella de nuevo entró, ahora un poco más fácil, pero sintiendo como Mako contraía y relajaba su esfinter. Tenía las manos agarradas a las patas de la otomana, Asami le sostenía las pantorrillas en el aire, para que siguiera con las piernas dobladas y en el aire. Esta vez entró despacio un poco más de la mitad, y volvió a salir, igual de despacio. Ninguno tenía prisa. Siguió con ese ritmo tan tranquilo hasta que fue capaz de entrar por completo y sentir la suave piel del escroto de Mako contra su monte de venus. Ahora salió por completo, y volvió a entrar torturantemente y dulcemente despacio. Lento. Mako casi de nuevo se ponía duro. Asami le tocaba un punto muy sensible ahí dentro cada que llegaba al fondo. Se abría con deleite para recibirla.

\- ¡Asami, eres grandiosa! - Le gimió Mako ahogadamente. Ella sonrió orgullosa y deseosa. Su chico la había hecho disfrutar como nunca, y quería devolver ciento por ciento ese favor.

\- Estás muy caliente, amor... te sientes delicioso - Asami le soltó las piernas y se inclinó para besarlo y comerle la boca con verdadera hambre, al mismo tiempo imponiendo un ritmo más rápido y completamente cadencioso, Mako no bajó las piernas, las abrió más y las uso para rodear a su chica. Se sentía completamente en su lugar ahí bajo ella, ahí siendo llenado por ella. Su miembro estaba semi duro, y Asami lo tomo para masturbarlo un poco, Mako apreció su buena técnica. Asami ya no era dueña ni de sus pensamientos, ni de su cuerpo, este ya se movía solo, buscando el mayor placer posible. Ya iba a terminar, iba a eyacular dentro de Mako, este se corrió fuertemente sintiendo la mano de Asami al rededor de su miembro y dando de nuevo en el punto. Después de contraerse una última vez al rededor de ella, y no sentir que ella se corriera, se apoyó en sus talones y se empujó hacia atrás. Asami se sintió un poco ridícula, moviéndose al aire, y gruñó un poco, con la garganta de todo Alpha.

\- Perdón por quitarme así, Asami, pero te prometo que esto te va a encantar -

\- Oye, pero... ¡Mako! - Mako se fue sobre ella, la besó dulcemente, Asami se dejo hacer y la llevó de nuevo a la otomana para que se sentara. Mako de nuevo le besó desde la mandíbula, bajo por su pecho, magreó sus pechos de nuevo, y entonces, se metió lo más que pudo del miembro de su novia en la boca. Asami no podía creer lo que su novio le estaba haciendo. Mako estaba relajando poco a poco la garganta y cada vez podía más con el miembro de Asami, cuando poco más de la mitad entraba en su garganta, se dedicó a hacerle la mamada más rica que le habían hecho a Asami, otra vez se dejó llevar y literalmente se estaba follando la boca de su novio. Procurando solamente no ser muy brusca. Después de unos deliciosos momentos, y a la hábil lengua de Mako, se corrió en su boca, y Mako se lo tragó todo.

Asami se derramó sobre Mako y este quedo tendido sobre la alfombra. Había sido muy bueno. Ambos se quedaron dormidos un rato, y Asami se despertó porque se le estaba acalambrando una pierna.

\- Mako, amor, despierta... - Lo miró con cariño. Se veía tan relajado dormido. No con su habitual ceño fruncido. Le acarició el rostro y le siguió hablando para que despertase. - Mako, anda, despiértate - Lo besó en la mejilla.

\- ¿Que pasa, Asami? - No podía terminar de abrir los ojos, en su cuerpo solo existía el recuerdo relajado de tan apasionado encuentro. Pero de pronto recordó que estaban en una habitación de la casa de su novia, y seguramente su padre no estaba muy lejos. Se despertó de pronto muy alerta, pero su cuerpo se resistía aún un poco.

\- Nada, amor, sólo debemos vestirnos e ir con Bolin. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo nos tardamos - Y le sonrió cómplice y hermosa.

Mako le devolvió la sonrisa, parecía muy enamorado. Se apresuraron y se reunieron con Bolin, que estaba escuchando música en una sala de la mansión cerca de la entrada principal.

Al otro día, Mako y Asami se sentaron muy juntos y abrazados. Justo cuando se estaban relajando más, que casi se quedaban dormidos aun con la música fuerte y alegre de Bolin, irrumpió Korra junto con Tenzin y Lin.

\- Hola - Ese fue Bolin.

\- Asami ¿dónde se encuentra Hiroshi? - Korra estaba tan concentrada en lo que había escuchado, y en lo que sabía que podía causar que no notó lo que Lin captó cuando se acercaron más a los tórtolos. Aunque se habían bañado y cambiado, un ligero efluvio siempre quedaba, al menos para los lycans más avezados. Lin sabía que no le incumbía y simplemente lo anotó como un dato curioso.

\- ¿Mi padre? ¿De nuevo quieren hablar con él? Ya cooperó con ustedes lo suficiente. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con los Igualitarios - Asami era apasionada para todo.

\- Solamente queremos hablar con él acerca de algo que Korra escuchó -

\- Está en su oficina - Se levantó con un frío garbo, y todos sintieron el poder de su Voz, aunque no tenía ninguna orden impresa, simplemente era un aviso de cuidado. Incluso Lin la percibió, aunque era una Omega Dominante. Korra lo sintió y percibió como su hermano Lobo se encogía y mostraba los dientes. Esto se tradujo en que sus propios incisivos crecieron un poco y sus orejas se hicieron un poco puntiagudas. Asami percibió estos indicios de agresión de parte de Korra y se calmó un poco, debía de recordar que tenía que mesurarse en frente de la impulsiva Avatar. Estaba segura que ambas en calidad de Lycan, le ganaría, pero ante la desventaja de no poder controlar su transformación, prefería no averiguar cómo le iría. Además de que en realidad no quería pelear con ella.

Arribaron a la oficina de Hiroshi Sato todos juntos.

\- Vaya, ¿a qué debo esta visita? -

\- Señor Sato, queremos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre los Igualitarios -

\- Ayudaré en lo que pueda -

\- Mi padre siempre ha cooperado con la policía, y ya les dijimos que no tenemos nada que ver con esos radicales -

\- Sé que nos ha ayudado mucho, solo queremos agotar todas las opciones. Korra dice que lo escuchó hablar... -

\- Así es, escuché que usted estaba hablando con alguien en el teléfono acerca de atacar ahora que la Corporación Col ha sido incautada - Le increpó Korra. Hiroshi rió con el mejor humor posible, y Korra retrocedió un paso, dudosa.

\- Lo que el joven Avatar escuchó es cierto. Estaba hablando con mi ayudante, sobre que es hora de ATACAR, pero el mercado. Tenemos lista una nueva línea de satomoviles, ¿cierto, Asami? -

\- Así es. Ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí... -

\- Está bien, está bien. Solo para estar seguros ¿podríamos revisar Industrias Futuro para descartar cualquier malentendido? -

\- ¿No les basta con... ? - Hiroshi detuvo a su hija, que estaba al lado de él con ademán protector.

\- No, Asami. Nuestra familia respeta y siempre ha colaborado con la policía. Serán bien recibidos en Industrias Futuro cuando gusten -

Asami los siguió con la mirada mientras se retiraban. Lin y Tenzin se sentían tensos, pero Korra simplemente no le creía a Hiroshi. Sabía que lo que había escuchado no era una simple metáfora de negocios.

\- Estás equivocada, Korra - Era Mako, quien se había apresurado para alcanzarla y decirle.

\- Mira, en verdad lo siento. No es nada personal. Pero sé lo que escuché, y mi instinto me dice que hay gato leopardo encerrado aquí - Mako la miró mientras se alejaba, con el ceño fruncido más que de costumbre.

Korra, Lin, Tenzin y un escuadrón de los mejores Maestros Metal estaban en las bodegas y factorías de Industrias Futuro revisando a fondo. No encontraron nada ni ligeramente sospechoso. Al Avatar seguía sin cuadrarle algo en toda la situación. Sabía que el gato leopardo estaba por ahí y pronto le pisaría la cola o él le saltaría a la cara. La verdad es que prefería pisarle la cola.

\- Ya han revisado todo y no hay nada. Ya se pueden marchar. - Asami seguía de muy mal humor. Y después de lo bien que le estaba cayendo Korra. Mako se llevó a Korra un poco aparte, lo suficiente para que dos Lycan como Asami y Lin no escucharan.

\- ¿Ya estás satisfecha? - Casi le gruñó.

\- No. No me importa que aquí no hubiera nada o lo que diga Sato. Sé que lo que escuché y voy a llegar al fondo de esto. -

\- Deberías estar buscando a Amon y no incriminando al padre de Asami. ¿Es que sigues celosa de lo mío con ella? - La verdad es que Korra esta vez sí se crispó. Mostró los dientes y le **gruñó** de verdad a Mako. Este retrocedió un poco - Si continuas con esto, puedes olvidarte de que tú y yo sigamos siendo amigos -

\- Lo siento, Mako. Sé hay algo más y que Hiroshi no es quién tú crees - Se miraron intensamente y Mako se fue con Asami, y estas dos, que no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, se miraron también, pero Asami dejó que su novio la llevara.

Alguien le dejó un papel a Korra, y contenía un chivatazo. Se encontraron con el hombre anónimo en el puente Ruta de la Seda. Les dio el verdadero dato y arribaron en el dirigible de Lin a la mansión sato de nuevo. Encontraron a los hermanos y Asami recreando con la música de nuevo.

\- Ash, ¿a qué han venido de nuevo? - Asami estaba francamente ya lista para pelear, ya se estaba desesperando.

\- Tenemos razones para creer que existe un cuartel de los Igualitarios bajo la mansión -

\- Creo que me daría cuenta si algo así existiera bajo mi propia casa. Es increíble la cantidad de mentiras que son capaces de inventar para inculpar a mi padre -

\- No son mentiras, Asami... tenemos que comprobarlo al menos. ¿En dónde se encuentra ahora tu padre? - Tenzin se dirigió a ella, reconociendo el poder de su Voz en el aire. Otra vez no tenía ninguna orden o impulso, solamente revelaba las intenciones de Asami de que no iba a permitir jugaran con ella. Tenzin se estremeció solo de pensar que esa Alpha apenas tenía 17 años.

\- En su taller, en la parte trasera de la mansión -

Todos se dirigieron para allá. Para sorpresa de todos, Asami era la más beligerante, Korra estaba bastante tranquila, cuando no era normal que esto pasara. Tenzin debía reconocer que el Avatar estaba teniendo grandes progresos. Cuando ingresaron en el taller, que de verdad parecía un taller con nada en especial, estaba vacío.

\- Jefa Beifong, la zona ha sido asegurada. Desde que llegamos nadie ha salido ni entrado -

\- A lo mejor... simplemente no _pudimos _verlo - Entonces procedió a utilizar el sentido sísmico para poder ver. - Hay un túnel que corre hacia la montaña -

\- ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no - Asami de nuevo gruñó, de un forma profunda que puso sobre aviso a Korra, que ya estaba dando un paso al frente. La verdad es que aunque entre los miembros del Loto Blanco que la cuidaban y entrenaban había varios Alphas, y la misma Katara había sido una muy poderosa en su tiempo, todos eran avezados maestros también de la meditación y sus hermanos lobos estaban bien contenidos y manejados. Asami era el primer Alpha que conocía que tenía tantos desplantes de su Voz y de su instinto, aunque había sido todo en los últimos días, en ningún momento previo se había sentido así en su presencia, fuera del primer encontronazo en la fiesta de Tarrlok. Korra era un Alpha Primus por definición y según las viejas leyendas, pero no tenía la Voz ni la mitad de lo que Asami. Intuyó que de estar en Luna Llena, Sato la mandaría directo al piso solo con desearlo, como podía pasar en los torneos de Rangos entre dos competidores de muy distinto nivel en el poder de sus Voces. Lin destapó la entrada al túnel y toda la belicosidad de Asami desapareció como de desinfla un globo. Mako también se notaba conmocionado.

\- ¿Crees que Hiroshi sabía que esto estaba aquí? - Bolin no ayudaba con sus comentarios.

\- Esto no... ¿Pero cómo... ? No lo entiendo - Korra dio un paso al frente, esta vez, intentando ser amable y comprensiva.

\- Asami, lo siento mucho... tal vez no sabes todo lo que tu padre hace - Intentaron bajar todos, junto a los policías metal.

\- No, ustedes se quedaran aquí. Oficial Song, cuídelos -

La pesada maquinaria trabajó y bajaron, encontrándose con un gran complejo con propaganda igualitaria sorprendente. Asimismo conocieron al fin las nuevas armas. Grandes trajes mecánicos de unos cuatro metros de alto, estaban alineados a las orillas del gran área vacía del centro. Estos se activaron y un muro les cubrió la salida.

\- El muro es platino solido, Jefa Beifong. Los mecaatanques también son de platino, ni siquiera su renombrada madre podría controlar un metal tan puro - Hiroshi hablaba apasionadamente desde el interior de uno de los trajes.

\- ¡Hiroshi, maldito mentiroso! ¡Sal de ahí! - Korra estaba en un estado semi transformado. Tenía garras en vez de uñas, sus músculos habían crecido un tanto más y presentaba sus colmillos bien marcados, pero sin desarrollar un hocico, sus ojos adquirieron el fulgor verdusco de los animales en la oscuridad, pero no se transformaba por completo porque no podía controlar los elementos todavía en su forma lycan.

\- ¿Para qué, Avatar? ¿Para sufrir la ira de tus poderes? - Los mecatanques empezaron a avanzar - No. Me quedaré aquí, donde mis posibilidades son más... _igualitarias_ \- Y la formidable pelea comenzó. Los policías metal empezaron a atacar con sus cables, y tenían problemas para resistir contra los mecatanques, que aparte de sus poderosos motores, revelaron tener una serie de armas y su propio peso y tamaño ya representaban un peligro. Hiroshi había diseñado esos trajes para que cualquiera pudiera representar batalla bajo cualquier condición. Lanzaban boleadoras con descargas eléctricas, los propios brazos podían también generar descargas, las propias pinzas podían ser letales y además su material era lo suficiente resistente para que las piedras que arrojaban no les causaran daño grave, y como para que unas llamas superficiales tampoco los dañaran. Probablemente se necesitarían varios maestros Fuego atacando al mismo tiempo para poder fundir ese metal, o en su caso, que un solo maestro Fuego tuviera el tiempo de atacar tanto.

Tenzin estaba demostrando todo el poderío de un maestro Aire, Lin se desempeñaba de forma salvaje y contundente atacando directamente con sus cuchillas, lastimosamente la cabina del operador del mecatanque estaba bien proporcionada y sus cuchillas no lograban alcanzar a su blanco. Korra peleaba fieramente atacando con fuego y tierra a los mecatanques, haciéndolos retroceder pero tuvo un desliz y al ayudarla Tenzin, los sometieron a los dos. Lin también ya había sucumbido ante el poderío de la máquina, los policías metal se habían vistos sobrepasados por la electricidad. Todos ya estaban siendo atados, inconscientes y debilitados por los shocks eléctricos.

Se abrió un agujero en el piso. Bolin y Mako salieron de ahí, viendo impresionados como todos estaban desmayados en el suelo, y unos camiones ya listos para llevárselos a todos.

\- Bueno, ya está listo. Llevénselos directamente a Amon - Hiroshi estaba dando ordenes un poco descuidado.

\- Rápido, hay que hacer algo - Mako le susurró a su hermano. Se deslizaron por detrás de la maquinaria extraña de la fábrica y llegaron hasta donde estaban todos.

Mako corrió por Korra y Bolin fue por Tenzin y la jefa Beifong. Mientras tanto, Asami seguía lidiando con sus dudas y la confusión que la había embargado al destaparse el túnel. Se estaba reprendiendo también por no haber insistido más y acompañar a los hermanos a ver qué sucedía. Es decir, era su casa, era su padre... Decidió que tenía que ir a verlo por sí misma o nunca estaría en paz. Bajó rápidamente por la rampa, y al encontrarse con el muro de platino, siguió el boquete que había abierto Bolin.

\- ¿A dónde creen que llevan eso? - Fueron sorprendidos rápidamente por Sato y sus secuaces.

\- Ho-ola, señor Sato. Que grande y aterradora fábrica tiene aquí abajo... -

\- Ahora también me encargaré de ustedes -

\- Todo el tiempo estuvo fingiendo... Financiando al equipo, apoyando al Avatar - El maestro Fuego realmente estaba furioso.

\- Y lo más difícil de todo; fue ver a mi propia hija interesarse por una rata callejera controla fuego - Hiroshi le dio en el punto que más afectaba a Mako. A veces no podía sino preguntarse si en verdad era suficiente para Asami. O para cualquiera. Cuando Sato estaba a punto de atacar, ante el asombro de todos, apareció Asami.

\- ¡No! ¡Papá, alto! Detente - El rostro de Asami era de puro dolor. Ya no existía confusión, porque la realidad era que Korra había estado diciendo la verdad. Fue cuando la vio desmayada sobre la espalda de Mako - ¿Por qué, papá? -

\- Asami... - Hiroshi se sorprendió y por un segundo su rostro fue de dolor, pero nunca de arrepentimiento - Perdóname, Asami. Intenté mantenerte al margen de esto. Pero ahora que sabes todo, únete a mí - El rostro de la Alpha iba pasando del dolor al puro asombro y la duda - Esta gente, estos... maestros, asesinaron a tu madre -** "No, papá, estos maestros no fueron... Fue uno solo y hace mucho tiempo"** \- Arruinaron el mundo, con sus guerras y sus poderes. Ahora podemos ayudar a los que son iguales a nosotros, con Amon - Al escuchar ese nombre, todo se confirmó aún más y Asami ya no tuvo dudas. Su padre se quitó uno de sus guantes y se lo ofreció. Todos los demás observaban casi conteniendo el aliento. La Alpha avanzó dudosamente hacia su padre.

Tomó el guante con parsimonia mientras todos los demás miraban atónitos.

\- ¡No...! - Mako susurró, casi no le salía la voz. Y ya no sentía la Voz de Asami, esa que ya siempre lo acariciaba con su presencia. Desde hace dos días, después de que se habían unido, se había sentido mucho más en sincronía con ella, y aunque estuvieran cada uno en su habitación, casi podía sentir como la Voz tiraba de él hacia el punto exacto donde se encontrara su novia. Se preguntaba si era el lazo. Korra ya estaba reaccionando y se estaba preparando mentalmente para hacer frente a la Alpha, pero se quedó boquiabierta, junto a los demás, cuando Asami atacó.

\- Te amo, papá - Lo electrocutó cuando se puso el guante y rápidamente sometió al otro igualitario, haciendo un gran despliegue de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Korra recordó que apenas le había dicho que había aprendido defensa personal desde muy pequeña. Se lo había tomado a la ligera.

Los igualitarios que estaban cerca de los camiones, rápidamente se estaban reagrupando a pesar de haber perdido a sus aparentes líderes por el momento.

\- ¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí! - Mako hacia gala de sus cualidades de capitán para pensar rápido.

Corrieron de nuevo hacia el hoyo, Asami dirigió una última mirada a su padre y Bolin cerró la tierra justo antes de que les alcanzarán más boleadoras eléctricas.

Se llevaron a los todavía inconscientes Tenzin y Lin al dirigible y escaparon tan rápido como pudieron, con la ayuda del último policía metal que iba con ellos. Una vez en el aire, y a salvo, cada quien se separó un momento para digerir los últimos hechos. Hiroshi, un igualitario de alto rango aparentemente, nuevas armas capaces de igualar y superar a maestros tierra y fuego y la osadía cada vez mayor de Amon. Había estado a punto de capturar a la jefa de policía y a uno de los concejales, y todavía peor, a uno de los últimos cuatro maestros aire.

Tenzin, que ya se había recuperado un poco, cuidaba de Lin, que era la que más había sufrido la saña de la electricidad de los igualitarios. Asami miraba su mansión desde la lejanía. Mako se acercó a Korra, después de dejar a Bolin con Pabu.

\- Siento mucho no haberte creído antes... Era difícil asumir que Hiroshi Sato fuera un Igualitario - le dijo compungido al avatar.

\- Yo entiendo... Tampoco lo creía cuando lo escuché. Sonaba como una persona totalmente diferente. - Volteó hacia Asami y sintió compasión por ella, no sé imaginaba qué sentiría si su padre la traicionaba de ese modo, es decir, a veces discutían, pero lo amaba. Sin duda no sería algo sencillo, ni de sentir ni de asimilar. La constante presencia de la Voz de Asami, que había ido desde lo casual y vano, hasta la agresividad de las últimas veces que se vieron, ya no estaba. Ahora Korra no sentía nada proveniente de Asami. Eso la preocupó.

-¿Tu oferta de ir al Templo de la isla, sigue en pie? - Korra se animó un poco.

\- Claro que sí, y Asami también puede venir, esto es más difícil para ella que para nadie más. Te necesitará, Mako - El asintió, le dedicó una última mirada de disculpa y se retiró con su novia, que al verlo, lo abrazó y pareció empezar a sollozar en su hombro.

Asami veía su mundo derrumbarse mientras se alejaban de su casa. Nunca se había sentido tan sola, ni siquiera cuando su madre le faltó. Su padre la había cuidado y amado por los dos. La educación que recibió nunca le propició el odio, o sentirse inferior o superior a un maestro. Eran diferentes y se acabó. Igual que ser Lycan o no. Nadie pedía ninguna de esas cosas, simplemente se les daban. Había no maestros Lycan, como ella, o maestros Beta, o no maestros beta, pero eso no les impedía hacer ninguna cosa. Así había crecido, así la habían educado. Ahora resultaba que era una mentira, que su padre odiaba a todos los maestros por igual, ni siquiera solamente a los maestros Fuego, o sólo a los maestros criminales, como los Agni Kai, sino a todos. Pero Asami sabía que eso estaba mal, y tan buena fue la máscara de Hiroshi, que ella misma supo discernir que atacar a todos los maestros, era incorrecto. Ella no había crecido en el odio, sino en el amor. El amor de su padre, el amor por el recuerdo de su madre, el amor por el trabajo, el amor y la fascinación por las máquinas, ahora empañado por el uso que se le dio al genio de su padre. El amor por Mako. Estaba ahí, al lado de ella. También Bolin. También Korra. Tenía tantas ganas de tener una amiga. Podía sostenerse de estas cosas. De sus amigos.

Korra los vio abrazarse y sintió un poco de pena por ella misma, todavía quería a Mako, pero no se lo iba a quitar a Asami de un modo desleal. Es más, después del beso tan desastroso, ya no había intentado nada con él. Y ahora mucho menos.

* * *

Al fin! Se terminó el cuarto capítulo. Me extendí bastante pero creo que este es el clímax del primer libro. Algo crucial.

¿Que tal el lemon? Me parece que es algo necesario dada la naturaleza más animal de esta sociedad de lobitos XD Al final la pelea entre lycans en este capitulo no me convenció, ya quedara para el siguiente capitulo, donde además meteré un poco más de sorpresas. Aclaro que el fic será un Korrasami, pero seguirá la línea original de la serie en cuanto al desarrollo de su relación, por lo menos hasta el segundo libro.

Este capitulo en especial me costó mucho trabajo, porque un buen día llegó la inspiración para escribir toda la parte del "manual", y como no tenía a mano la lap, lo hice en la aplicación del telefono y no sé si la red estaba mal... el caso es que más de dos mil palabras se perdieron, y me había gustado tanto, que realmente entre en proceso de duelo por lo perdido. Me esforcé para que lo que reescribí fuera bueno igualmente, pero no termina de gustarme. Ojalá a ustedes les agrade más esa parte.

Para el siguiente capitulo tengo planeado hablar de la parte de la "mordida" y el lazo. Para los siguiente capitulos ya no tengo muy claro el orden del manual, lo siguientes temas que me gustaría desarrollarles a más detalle son los estados tal cual, el trance y el lycan, el caso particular de los Betas Agua, el incienso y el acónito, los torneos de rangos y quizás alguno de "usos y costumbres", dependiendo de como lo acojan, por nación o algo en general. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones acerca de estos temas.

Saludos a todos, lobos lectores!

_**Namaste.**_


	5. La Mordida

Hola, lycans!

Por fin, y en un tiempo record, les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Comentarios y sorpresas al final.

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**La mordida (o vinculación) y el Lazo (o enlace)**

* * *

Después de tratar el tema del celo, de un modo que intentó ser objetivo, nos da paso al tema de La Mordida, esa que los niños llegan a creer que un compañero que, sin haberse transformado, podría provocarla.

Cuando hablamos de La Mordida, nos referimos a una acción emprendida durante el coito únicamente. A diferencia del abotonamiento, que es involuntario y ocurre siempre durante el coito en el celo, y cuando el Alpha tiene una pareja estable de varios años, pero aún así, no lo controla. La mordida por otra parte, es algo totalmente consciente. Igual que la Voz, propia sólo de Alphas. Los Omegas también puede relacionarse de manera estable en relaciones de por vida o muy duraderas, pero no tienen capacidad de generar este enlace con su pareja.

La mordida tiene efectos diferentes según los involucrados. El caso más sencillo y común es el que se da entre parejas de Alpha-Beta y Alpha-Omega sumiso. El efecto de la mordida en estos casos marca como propiedad del Alpha a su pareja, existe una compenetración a tal nivel que no le importa tener esta denominación. Ser esta "propiedad" tiene diferentes beneficios para cada cual. El Alpha que por fin genera La Mordida, en el plazo de unas semanas o meses, tiene algunos cambios en su personalidad, al estar atado de por vida con su pareja, el celo cada vez que se dé, siempre será únicamente con su pareja, pierde todo interés en involucrarse sexualmente con cualquier otra persona, así mismo, por más salvaje que sea el Lycan, será incapaz de dañar físicamente a su pareja. Su instinto de protección se verá potenciado y llevado a tal grado, que la protección incluye todo.

La protección para un Alpha que ha mordido a su pareja, se traduce en ser el proveedor, asegurarse que su pareja no carece de nada, desde alimento, vestido, comodidades, cualquier cosa que dentro de su cultura y status quo se considere necesario. Será un trabajador incansable hasta que sienta que ha creado un entorno fuera de riesgos. Se suele asociar el instinto de protección de los Alphas, también con un gran control de la pareja, de los hijos y hasta amigos del Alpha, dependiendo cada individuo, pero con la pareja pueden existir grandes problemas con los celos, por falta de confianza, o por el simple hecho de que el Alpha percibe más cosas, dígase olores, que los Betas muchas veces pasan por alto. Cuando se ha dado la mordida, todos los problemas de confianza y celos desaparecen, el Alpha se vuelve dueño no solo de su pareja, sino de sí mismo en niveles que ni los mejores gurus logran explicar o comprender por completo. Se ligan de tal manera estas personas, que se ha comprobado que un Alpha vinculado por la mordida, puede sentir o detectar si su pareja ha sufrido algún daño. Detendrá o propiciará cualquier otra cosa o evento, para acudir al lado de su pareja y detener o aminorar la situación que le ha provocado dolor. Su ferocidad para proteger también se ve incrementada, al punto que puede ser realmente peligroso para cualquier otra persona en su afán. Los Alphas no dudan en matar a cualquiera que haya dañado a su pareja vinculada.

El Beta u Omega sumiso que recibe la mordida, también cambia. Los Betas en general se compenetran de un modo superior a su pareja Alpha y es casi como si les leyeran la mente. Nunca se aprovecharían del poder que han adquirido sobre su Alpha, que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance, literalmente, para que estén bien. La dinámica de obedecer y complacer normal entre Alphas y Betas, se torna en una relación de ganar-ganar. Ahora el Beta "obedece" y "complace" a su pareja, porque la entiende a otros niveles, y el Alpha jamás pediría que su Beta cometa acciones o emprenda comportamientos que le desagraden. Además, en el caso de los Omegas sumisos que han recibido La Mordida, su celo también se ve afectado y sus feromonas se adaptan a su pareja Alpha, que de por sí ya sólo se sentirá atraído exclusivamente por ellos. El celo cuando la mordida se da entre Lycan, irá cambiando hasta sincronizarse, de tal modo que el deseo estará en su punto álgido cuando la fertilidad también lo esté.

En los casos que una pareja esté compuesta por "iguales", dígase entre Alphas de distintos Rangos o incluso el mismo Rango (aunque esta es una situación más bien insólita) o entre Alpha y Omega dominante, la dinámica es básicamente la misma. La diferencia esta en que el Alpha de mayor Rango es el que debe de morder al otro Alpha de Rango inferior. En este caso, el Alpha que recibe perderá su capacidad de abotonamiento y también en gran medida sus instintos de protección y territorialidad. Casi se podría decir que se vuelve un Omega sumiso, pero no pierde su Voz, y en el caso de los machos, no pueden procrear tampoco. Se da una situación por demás curiosa, se ha dicho que entre Alphas pueden comunicarse de manera casi articulada, proyectando pensamientos con la Voz, pero esto solo es posible siempre y cuando estén físicamente cerca, sin embargo, cuando dos Alphas se emparejan entre sí al punto de ameritar la mordida, las barreras físicas que separan sus Voces desaparecen y son capaces de comunicarse sin importar la distancia, que según su vínculo crece, cada vez puede ser más larga. Es una versión mucho más potente de lo que pasa entre Alphas y Betas enlazados por la mordida.

Cuando el vínculo se forma entre un Alpha y un Omega dominante, el resultado final dependerá mucho tanto del Rango del Alpha, como de la capacidad del Omega de bloquear o mitigar las Voces alpha. El celo del Omega se adaptará al Alpha al igual que el de los sumisos y cederá gran parte de su hambre de libertad, en pro de mantener satisfecho el instinto de protección de su Alpha, y el Alpha se adaptará para que su instinto se pliegue a las necesidades de su pareja, que podría ser involucrar a terceros ocasionales o no ser tan restrictivo, o ansioso, de su seguridad física y emocional. Ya que los Omegas dominantes suelen no restringir sus emociones, son dados al drama y a las explosiones tanto de tristeza, rabia, alegría, y esto puede llegar a ser un punto de estrés para el Alpha por no poder tener "contenta" a su pareja.

Y a todo esto ¿**Qué es **la mordida? Es tal cuál. Durante el coito, casi siempre propiciado por el celo y la mayor cantidad de hormonas, y respaldado por una relación estable y la propia decisión del Alpha, que siempre debería comentársela de antemano a su pareja, porque puede causar un shock, se dan las condiciones para generar La Mordida de vinculación. El frenesí del coito se puede ver interrumpido por la mordida, porque resulta dolorosa, pues no es una simple mordida de amantes, sino que de verdad necesita haber sangre de por medio. La saliva del Alpha se encuentra llena de hormonas que al penetrar en el torrente sanguíneo de la pareja, propiciarán el enlace, que no es inmediato. Tardará unas semanas en cimentarse.

Cuando un Alpha vinculado pierde a su pareja, casi siempre por una muerte prematura, es muy probable que pierda su Voz y todo apetito sexual, y caerá irreversiblemente en una depresión de la cual rara vez se cura, pero puede controlarse y recuperar una calidad de vida significativa. Cuando de la unión hubo hijos, es un punto que ayuda mucho al Alpha, pues todo se vuelca a la descendencia. Esto no quiere decir que antes de la muerte de la pareja el Alpha no sienta la necesidad o su instinto de protección no abarque a sus hijos, es que no se compara a la unión con su pareja, que siempre será lo primero. Por lo menos en una pareja que ha llegado al punto de vincularse.

En el lejano e inaudito caso de que un Beta que ha sido mordido, resulte enlazado a otro Alpha, antes de que los Alphas sientan o sepan qué está sucediendo, el Beta suele suicidarse. Y entonces el Alpha vinculado, peleará hasta la muerte con el otro Alpha enlazado, que probablemente apenas fue consciente de que propició el Lazo con un Beta desconocido. Es un caso extremo. La Mordida es una decisión de vida mucho más poderosa que el matrimonio y es algo totalmente consciente y que jamás debe de presionarse. El Lazo por su parte, es uno de los misterios de la naturaleza. No hemos podido determinar si se debe a que biológicamente es la mejor pareja posible, o si acaso sus Hermanos Lobos son lo más compatible posible. La probabilidad de que un Beta llegue a sufrir esta combinación es sumamente baja. Los pocos casos documentados acerca de esta situación, sin embargo, siempre terminan igual, son fatales. El Beta aparentemente no puede lidiar con la lucha interna que debe representar estar enamorado y realmente pertenecer en cuerpo y mente a una persona, que casi siempre es escogida conscientemente y después, de pronto sentir la pulsión y la necesidad de servir y satisfacer a un Alpha totalmente desconocido.

Un caso relativamente cercano se dio en los inicios de la República Unida, cuando aún no era tal y se seguía conociendo como las Colonias de Fuego. Un soldado de Fuego, que era un Alpha Delta y había logrado cierto renombre dentro del ejercito, después de que terminó la Guerra de los 100 años, se sentía más cómodo en los territorios del Reino Tierra y prefirió empezar una vida en las Colonias. Este soldado que fue sargento primero, se llamaba Tien Wu, y antes de marcharse a la guerra, había decidido morder a su pareja, una Beta llamada Lu Lai, con la cual ya tenía un hijo y estaban casados. En ese entonces no solo generaron el vinculo por la relación que ya tenían, sino que al ser de una familia más o menos acomodada, esto garantizaba la seguridad tanto de su esposa, como de su hijo, ya que al poder morir en la guerra, era probable que la familia del Alpha no respondiera por una Beta, a menos que fuera seguro que su hijo fuera un Alpha, pero al ser este muy pequeño, todavía estaba muy lejano el saber su status. Al terminar la Guerra y querer empezar en las Colonias, el Alpha Tien Wu trajo a su familia a vivir con él. Durante unos meses, todo iba bien. En ese entonces, un pueblo en crecimiento, de lo que después sería Ciudad República, había un flujo constante de gente nueva, Lu Lai conoció lo que ella misma describió como "mi peor sufrimiento".

Conocemos todos estos datos de primera mano, porque Lu Lai llevaba un diario detallado de su vida, una costumbre que adquirió para poder relatarle cada detalle a Tien Wu cuando por fin pudiera verlo. Y ella misma describe, que en sus letras encuentra el único desahogo posible en esos días. Nos describe un pueblo bullicioso donde la gente de la Tierra y de las Tribus Agua eran cada vez más comunes, y donde ocasionalmente surgían los conflictos por las culturas encontradas.

Un día, paseando con su hijo, nos cuenta, sintió el aroma más maravilloso que podía imaginar, encantada, buscó entre el bullicio la causa de tal aroma, pues ya fuera perfume, flor, crema, jabón o cualquier producto, ella lo quería adquirir. Fue cuando su viacruzis comenzó. Se encontró con una Alpha Gama de la Tribu del Norte, llamada Kasic, fue entonces que el olor que describe como una combinación de frescura, lotos y luz de luna, le llegó de lleno, y la condenó. Describe como si hubiera visto al Sol salir por primera vez, o ver el rostro de su hijo recién nacido una vez más, pero multiplicado por cien. Nos cuenta como caminó hasta dar con la Alpha y entonces al recordar a su hijo, que no había soltado de la mano, y sintiendo como se desgarraba, pudo dar la vuelta y volver a donde su esposo, que la buscaba porque presintió el dolor profundo que Lu Lai estaba experimentando. Ella logró calmarlo al decirle que le habían intentado quitar al niño, y por eso estaba tan asustada y turbada. Tien Wu le creyó todo, y le pidió que no saliera por unos días, pues quizás era a causa de viejos rencores. Su esposo no tenía ningún motivo para dudar, porque entre las parejas donde media La Mordida, no hay espacio para las mentiras. Esta petición para un Beta vinculado, se puede interpretar como una orden, sin embargo, era tal la necesidad de ella de volver a ver y oler a la otra Alpha, Kasic, que encontró el modo de salir un par de días después, y guiada por una mano invisible, encontró a Kasic cerca de los muelles, dónde le pudo hablar, fingiendo estar interesada en su mercancía. Fue en este punto que Kasic se dio cuenta que la Beta de Fuego tenía algo diferente. Sabía que estaba con alguien porque olía demasiado a otro Alpha, probablemente porque estaba vinculada, y esto en sí mismo suele ser motivo suficiente para poner distancias, pero Kasic sentía que algo la llamaba hacia Lu Lai.

En el plazo de la siguiente semana, donde se dieron cuenta cada Alpha que algo estaba pasando, Lu Lai nos narra como su vida se escindió completamente. Su necesidad la llevo a aprender todo lo que pudo en ese tiempo de las Tribus Agua, y por lo que aprendió de ambas, sus vestimentas y algunas costumbres, pudo determinar que Kasic era de la Tribu Agua del Norte, constantemente la buscaba, y contrario a lo que todos los Beta experimentan, empezó a sentir una inquietud que pronto relacionó con la Luna. Presentía que conforme se acercaba el periodo de transformación de los Lycan, las cosas empeorarían. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Cada parte de ella pugnaba por ir y atender a su Alpha enlazada, imprimada, sólo el gran amor por su hijo y el propio vinculo de la mordida que la ataba a su pareja, la hacían tener la voluntad de permanecer con su esposo, pero no era algo que podría alargar eternamente. Si el caso hubiera sido que no estuviera vinculada a su esposo, probablemente lo hubiera dejado ante la necesidad de satisfacer el Lazo.

Nos sigue contando como su esposo, que desde la mordida había sido aún mejor compañero, empezó a comportarse retraído y hosco, constantemente la rondaba y se mostraba irritante con todo Alpha que se toparan. Casi al final, su punto intermedio era acudir a los muelles y comprar la carne que Kasic comerciaba junto a su compañero Alpha Delta. Para esos momentos, ya se había presentado a Kasic como una cliente habitual. Cuando llegó la primer noche de transformación, fue su perdición. Pues el Lazo que se había dado ya como humana, cuando Kasic cambió con la Luna, liberando todo su potencial Lycan, invocó sin opciones a Lu Lai a su lado.

A partir de este punto, la historia de Lu Lai se puede complementar con las crónicas y noticias que se dieron a causa de este incidente, en conjunto se le llama La Crónica de Blanco y Rojo, a causa de los pelajes de los alphas involucrados. También nos introduciremos en el campo de las suposiciones y conjeturas. Kasic era oficialmente una Alpha Gama, porque en ese entonces en todo el Norte, no podían existir Alphas hembras con otro Rango. Actualmente solamente pasa en las aldeas más tradicionalistas o aisladas. Así que probablemente Kasic pudo tener un poder no explorado mayor al de un Gama.

Del mismo modo que Lu Lai sufrió una llamada más intensa y sin opciones, Kasic se dio cuenta, gracias al Hermano Lobo, de que una Beta estaba enteramente a su disposición y la fue a buscar, aún cuando su compañero le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Una diferencia más que vale acentuar es que la Mordida genera un cambio en el aroma en los dos involucrados y el Lazo carece de esta sutileza.

Tien Wu solía pasar sus noches de transformación en la Arena local, donde no era muy habitual que Lu Lai acudiera, porque prefería quedarse a cuidar a su hijo. Esta vez, sin embargo, una vez el niño estuvo dormido, la beta de Fuego corrió hacia su alpha enlazada. Tien Wu, quien estaba compitiendo, detectó la turbación de su mujer y ante el asombro de todos los presentes, dejo la pelea a la mitad y corrió hacia su beta, con todos los instintos al máximo.

Cuando Tien Wu dio con Lu Lai, ella se encontraba postrada ante Kasic, aunque los testigos aseguraron que proyectó su Voz pidiéndole que fuera con él, su esposa no se movió. Kasic, por su parte, estaba acuclillada, casi en cuatro puntos, cerca de la beta de Fuego, oliéndola, pues aparentemente no terminaba de entender la situación. Tien Wu entonces atacó a Kasic. No sabemos si ocupó su voz contra ella o si su sed de sangre era mucho más imperiosa, pues atacó usando las zarpas directamente, cuando normalmente, en peleas más civilizadas se utilizan los puños, en afán de no causar heridas tan graves o expuestas.

El lycan rojo sólo vestía el taparrabos de piel habitual en las competiciones y Kasic llevaba encima las pieles azules de la Tribu Agua, pero sin calzas, no le ayudaron de mucho a pesar de todo, pues Tien Wu no solo era un soldado entrenado de la Nación del Fuego, también era un competidor habitual y con cierta reputación, sino que además la alpha de color blanco no tenía ningún entrenamiento de combate. Ella se defendió pero terminó por someterse al alpha rojizo, y justo cuando éste se disponía a asestar la mordida fatal, Lu Lai se interpuso. En un desesperado intento de detenerse, él solamente alcanzó a desviar la mordida lo suficiente para no desgarrar el cuello de su esposa, sin embargo le hizo una herida brutal en el hombro y en el pecho. Su ataque fue tan brutal que no podía frenarse la hemorragia y la clavícula y los huesos del hombro estaban rotos. La lycan blanca entonces huyó a su barco.

Las crónicas cuentan que con sus últimos fuerzas, Lu Lai le contó todo a su esposo y aún con el vinculo atándolos, le hizo jurar que cuidaría de su hijo hasta que este fuera mayor. Esa misma noche, Kasic y su compañero escaparon de la colonia. Tien Wu dedicó su vida a su único hijo, Lu Lei, que resultó ser un alpha. Lo último que hizo Tien Wu, fue cazar a Kasic hasta que la encontró en el Norte, lucharon a muerte y Tien Wu falleció por sus heridas cuando se unió a la pelea el compañero de Kasic, falleciendo los tres.

De esta triste historia podemos desentrañar varias cosas.

El Lazo no ciega a los Betas, ni los vuelve siervos sin sentido y mucho menos borra su personalidad, es a causa de estos motivos por los que regularmente el enlace produce mucho dolor.

En este caso, también, tenemos el ejemplo de que el compañero de Kasic no sintió nada en contra de Lu Lai. El instinto de los Alpha, suele reconocer a los Betas enlazados a su pareja, como una extensión más de la misma. En los casos donde se dan relaciones tripartitas a causa de un enlace, la mayoría son de Alpha-Alpha-Beta, aunque cualquier otra combinación es posible.

En el caso opuesto, que hubiera sido Tien Wu quien despertará el Lazo en otro Beta, lo más complicado hubiera sido si el otro hipotético beta hubiera estado a su vez en una relación. Aún así, salvado ese obstáculo, o si estuviera libre, Lu Lai, como Beta vinculada, tampoco tendría mucho inconveniente con el nuevo Beta.

Aunque este caso que se menciona también generaría estrés en el Beta enlazado, nombremoslo Kato, existe una necesidad sexual de que su alpha lo posea en algún momento. Sin embargo, Kato al darse cuenta que su Alpha anlazado ya está vinculado, sabrá que esto jamás podrá ser, porque Tien Wu ya no puede copular con nadie más que no sea Lu Lai. Pero esto no quita que Kato, siempre estará frustrado en ese punto.

* * *

LO INESPERADO

Asami, Bolin y Mako llegaron al Templo del Aire, siendo recibidos por Korra y los hijos de Tenzin. Korra seguía sin poder sentir de la Voz de Asami y le comenzaba a preocupar. Ojalá estuviera su padre cerca para poder preguntarle sobre los Alphas.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que Ikki, junto que con Korra, estaban acompañando a Asami a su habitación, que de hecho no estaba muy lejos de su propia habitación.

\- ¡Asami! ¿Sabías que a Korra le gusta Mako? - Korra casi se transforma ante la indiscreción de Ikki. Asami pudo sentir como la adrenalina de Korra se puso al límite, sin embargo, decidió tomar las palabras de Ikki tal cual eran, las palabras de una niña un poco hiperactiva. En estos momentos tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparse del chisme de Ikki.

Korra jaló a Asami del brazo para meterla a la habitación y encerrarse, y mandar a volar a Ikki. Ante la sorpresa de Asami, Korra rugió un poco al hacerlo.

\- Eh... Bueno, aquí estamos, sé que no es como lo que tenías en tu mansión pero... -

\- No te preocupes por eso... Es perfecta. Y lo mejor es que no hay nada aquí que me recuerde a mi padre... - Asami en serio estaba cabizbaja.

\- En verdad siento lo que paso con tu padre. Yo nunca quise que eso pasara - Korra de pronto se dio cuenta que era la primera vez desde que había inculpado a Hiroshi, que había vuelto a estar a solas con la ingeniera. Es decir, desde la vuelta en la pista hace ya cuatro días. A pesar de ser poco tiempo, habían pasado muchas cosas. Bajó la cabeza y Asami se la imaginó fácilmente con sus orejas gachas y la cola entre las patas, era un poco gracioso y le hizo sonreir levemente.

\- Yo no lo podía creer, Korra. No es tu culpa. Supongo que al final... fue mejor que me enterara ahora y no cuando Amon decidiera que ya no lo servía mi padre -

\- ¿Tú crees que... ? -

\- Amon es el tipo de persona que solo usa a las demás y después las tira. No ha hecho nada por recuperar a todos sus soldados encarcelados después de la Arena - Ni siquiera con esta muestra de enojo, Korra sentía la Voz de Asami. Justo cuando iba a contestar, llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¡Ikki, vete de una vez o juro que te...! -

\- humm, hummgr -

\- ¡Oh! Tenzin... Solo estaba... - Tenzin miró a Korra como solía hacerlo al principio de su estadía.

\- hmmf, Asami, bienvenida al Templo Aire de la Isla - El monje estaba siendo muy oficial - Espero que podamos hacerte sentir como en casa -

\- Es muy amable de su parte. Estoy segura que todo será perfecto - Asami se inclinó correspondiendo la amabilidad de Tenzin, haciendo despliegue de toda su educación. Tenzin le devolvió la reverencia de nuevo, como correspondía a un anfitrión.

\- Korra - Sólo ahora el protocolo le dejaba ir al grano - El nuevo de Jefe de Policía Saikhan será nombrado esta tarde. Deberíamos ir los dos -

\- Claro. ¿Te veo en los muelles en un rato? -

\- Está bien, pero no tardes mucho. Por cierto, Asami, los preparativos para esta noche ya están listos. Pema sabe más de estas cosas que yo - Tenzin dio una última reverencia y las volvió a dejar solas. Korra se molestó un poco. Ella quería decirle a Asami.

\- ¿Los preparativos? - La ingeniera se sentó sobre la cama, observando más a detalle la encantadora recamara.

\- Ah, sí... Aún soy un poco nueva con estas cosas. Yo... todavía no tengo mi primer transformación oficial, ¿sabes? - Korra de nuevo estaba actuando un poco nerviosa. No sabía por qué le decía estas cosas a Sato. Se sentó sobre el banquito frente a Asami - Pero me dí cuenta que tú sí... por tu olor... oh, rayos... ¿Hice algo que no debí? En casa es todo muy diferente -

\- Pero te transformaste en la Arena y te he visto entrar en fases intermedias - Asami parecía sinceramente interesada. Recordaba un poco de aquel libro que había leido hace mucho - Y no, está bien. Tienes razón... hoy es el primer día, ni siquiera me había acordado de ese detalle -

\- Sí, esas son cosas de Avatar. Casi desde que despertó mi status me puedo transformar. Eso fue hace casi un año apenas, así que los miembros del Loto Blanco dicen que en realidad no he tenido mi primer transformación real -

\- Eso quiere decir que eres una cachorra ¿Verdad? Igual que Bolin - Asami estaba sonriendo. Korra se estaba sonrojando, un poco avergonzada, fuera de su madre y Katara, jamás había platicado de estas cosas con ninguna otra mujer. No sabía que Bolin era también un cachorro.

\- Sí, se podría decir que lo soy ¿En serio Bolin también? No he percibido nada de él... Creí que era un Beta también, como Mako - Asami recordó casi sin querer las palabras de Ikki, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

\- Tranquila. Necesitas experiencia y tiempo, después es mucho más fácil distinguir los status. Si es verdad que todavía no tienes tu transformación eso lo explica todo: los sentidos no se acaban de potenciar hasta un año después de la primer transformación - Se relajó y se acomodó el cabello, Korra la miró embelesada un segundo. - Bolin es un Omega pero creo que le falta casi el mismo tiempo que a ti para el cambio -

\- ¡Vaya! Incluso puedes diferenciar el status y eso que no se ha transformado. Es impresionante. ¿Entonces también sabes que yo...? -

\- Sí, eres una Alpha... Un Alpha Primus - Korra se sintió intimidada por un momento por el tono vehemente que utilizó Asami - Conozco un poco las leyendas. Dicen que Yang-Chen y Kyoshi también lo eran. Debe ser interesante saber desde el primer celo no solo tu status sino también tu Rango - El avatar soltó una risita nerviosa, sin querer imaginó a Asami sufriendo su celo.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que estaba impaciente. Cuando supe que era el Avatar, y como lo descubrí de muy pequeña, creí que también tendría mi celo y todo lo demás en cuanto tuviera edad, pero tuve que esperar tres largos años. Supongo que pudo ser peor - Korra estaba sentada con las piernas separadas y las manos en medio, apoyadas en el filo del banco, con la espalda recta e inclinada hacia Asami.

\- Lo mio fue muy rápido, cumplí 13 y simplemente paso. No lo esperaba, la verdad, yo pensaba que sería una Beta, como mis padres. Después tuve mi transformación apenas pasado el año -

\- Me hubiera gustado que también fuera un poco antes, ahora sería un lobo adulto y el idiota de Tarlok tendría que pensarse mejor lo que dice - Asami le rió un poco eso - ¿Así qué... ya sabes cuál es tu Rango? -

\- Aún no. Técnicamente ya soy un lobo adulto, desde hace 2 años, pero no me permiten entrar a los Torneos hasta que cumpla mínimo los 20. Todavía habrá que esperar para saber -

\- Estoy segura que arrasarás con todos. Peleas increíble - Korra se mordió la lengua - Disculpa, otra vez estoy diciendo cosas de más - La única vez que le había visto pelear fue en el cuartel de los igualitarios.

\- No, no te preocupes. No te cortes tampoco. Korra, nada de lo que paso es tu culpa - El avatar se agachó, y de nuevo Asami no tuvo problemas en imaginarla con la cola caída y las orejas agachadas, lo que de nuevo la hizo sonreír - Gracias, ya veremos cuando podamos participar en un Torneo las dos - oh, no ¿Eso era un reto?.

\- ¿En serio? No puedo esperar - Korra era tan transparente.

\- Tendrás que hacerlo, todavía faltan tres años también para eso - Korra hizo un berrinche y las dos se rieron con ganas - ¿Y entonces de qué preparativos hablaban? -

\- ¡Oh, claro! Casi lo olvido. Pema te preparó una habitación para que fuera tu cámara. Ella ahora no puede compartir una porque está esperando otro bebé y al parecer es un poco más complicado. Normalmente como es una Omega, no habría problema, creo... - Korra nunca había visto una loba encinta, y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

\- No importa. Es muy amable de su parte, pero no creo que haga falta. No tengo problemas cuando me transformo desde hace un tiempo -

\- Genial. En serio eres fantástica - Vaya, Korra hablando sin ningún filtro de nuevo - ¿podrías avisarle a Pema? Debe de estar en la cocina, o con los niños en los jardines. Es muy gentil, te va a encantar, y aunque aquí comemos casi puras verduras, cocina delicioso y para la cena de hoy habrá pescado ahumado. Ahora ya tengo que irme con Tenzin - Dejo a Asami un poco sonrojada y sorprendida por la cantidad de datos que le soltó al final.

\- Sí, está bien, yo le aviso - Korra ya había salido y Asami se acercó a mirar nostalgicamente por la ventana.

\- ¡oye, Asami, ¿podemos entrenar un poco por la noche?! - El avatar de nuevo se asomó por las puertas. Asami, que ya estaba totalmente lista para dejarse llevar por su desgracia personal unas horas, se cortó por completo.

\- Eh, sí... Claro -

\- Genial. Nos vemos en la noche entonces -

Korra al fin se fue corriendo a los muelles. Le cortó tanto el rollo a Asami, que le quito la inspiración para volverse a poner realmente triste. Mejor se quedó pensando en lo que seguramente sería entrenar con el Avatar.

El avatar y Tenzin ya se encontraban en el edificio de gobierno, dando presencia ante las cámaras y el discurso de bienvenida de Saikhan, donde para asombro de los dos también informaba que ahora respondería solo al concejal Tarlok.

\- No sé qué hiciste para tener al nuevo Jefe comiendo de tu mano, Tarlok, pero llegaré al fondo de esto -

\- Tenzin, relajate, Saikhan solo reconoce el trabajo de quien ha sido el mejor lidiando con los igualitarios -

\- Tarlok, haré que te arrepientas de todo esto -

\- Oh, es nuestra Avatar de turno. ¿Y cómo lo harás? - Korra resopló y mostró los dientes.

\- No podrás tu solo con los igualitarios. No has visto lo que Amon es capaz de hacer, y tú me necesitas a mi, pero yo a ti no. Soy el Avatar -

\- Eso podría ser cierto, si fueras un avatar completo, pero vienes aquí hablando de ser el Avatar y ni siquiera has terminado tu entrenamiento. ¿Cómo va el Aire Control? - Los aires de pelea de Korra desaparecieron - Eso creí. Si no vas a ayudarme con los igualitarios, Avatar Korra, no estorbes... el trabajo policial -

Tenzin iba con Korra en Uggi, Korra estaba muy cabizbaja.

\- Korra, no debes prestar oídos a lo que Tarlok dijo. Un Avatar no solo lo es por manejar los elementos -

\- Se supone que el avatar es el único que puede manejar los 4 elementos, y yo he memorizado cada movimiento y no puedo generar ni un soplo de aire. Tarlok tiene razón, no soy un Avatar completo todavía -

\- Debes continuar tu entrenamiento y trabajar más en tu bloqueo del Aire control -

\- Gracias, no lo había pensado... -

\- No he terminado de hablar - Tenzin procuró estar tranquilo - Los Avatares siempre han tenido problemas para desarrollar el elemento más opuesto a su personalidad, y no sólo cuentan con sus maestros elementales, también cuentan con sus vida pasadas. ¿No has podido comunicarte con tus vidas pasadas? Aang y Yang-Chen podrían ayudarte con el Aire control -

\- ¿No te llegó el memo? También soy un desastre espiritual - Korra se encogió más sobre sí misma.

\- Tienes que meditar más, Korra. Esa parte la hemos dejado un poco de lado por las cosas que han estado sucediendo -

En cuanto llegaron de nuevo a la isla, korra se alejó de Tenzin, fue a su habitación y sacó su túnica que usaba para entrenar en forma Lycan, se quito las botas y la ropa y se puso la túnica, que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y le dejaba todos los brazos descubiertos como le gustaba, encontró ese punto en su mente que siempre buscaba para transformarse y se dejo llevar por completo. El pelo le empezó a crecer en todo el cuerpo, sintió como sus huesos se estiraban y cambiaban, la extraña sensación de sus senos sumiéndose y su hocico creciendo, antes de perder las manos se quitó su cola de caballo y no se detuvo, siguió cambiando hasta que había un enorme lobo de lomo negro y patas y cara grises. La túnica era justa para que no limitara sus movimientos.

Se dejo llevar por la mente del lobo, mucho más sencilla y simple. Tenía ganas de correr y escapar, así que lanzó por la ventana y empezó a correr a los límites rocosos de la isla. Se detuvo cuando le dio una vuelta completa a la isla y regreso a la misma roca y se echó viendo las olas. Estaba atardeciendo.

Después de que Korra se fue con Tenzin, Asami desempacó sus cosas personales más urgentes. Un poco de ropa, su maquillaje y demás enseres por el estilo. En la cama dejó preparada la túnica Lycan que usaría. Era de color guinda con partes negras y todo el filo exterior dorado, podría ocupar los tonos marrones y grises usuales en Ciudad República, pero los colores habituales de la Nación del Fuego que caracterizaba su estilo, le gustaban mucho más, le parecían mucho más elegantes.

Una vez que se sintió un poco cómoda de nuevo, salió de la habitación, dispuesta a explorar el templo y buscar a Pema, como le había prometido a Korra. Aún faltaban muchas horas para el atardecer pero su cuerpo ya empezaba a prepararse para la transformación. Sus sentidos se agudizaban y la fuerza latente llenaba sus músculos. Incluso su cabello parecía brillar más. Dejo que las sensaciones de saberse una Alpha poderosa y hermosa la embargaran, pues se sentía sola y perdida, no sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer de ella. Vivir en el Templo del Aire no le llamaba la atención como algo permanente. Sin embargo, por ahora era el mejor lugar que se le ocurría para darse un respiro y encontrar el camino. El hogar del antiguo avatar, el sitio que estaba viendo renacer a los Maestros Aire. Algo bueno debía haber en sus tierras.

Se concentró y olió el aire. Todo estaba impregnado del olor del mar, a sal, pero los árboles también ayudaban con ricas esencias, la tierra abierta y fértil de las huertas era un aroma que nunca había conocido. Comida ciento por ciento fresca, eso sería nuevo. También empezaba a oler el acónito. Sabía que las lobas embarazadas eran más susceptibles, por la vida que tenían dentro y sentían que tenían que proteger. No creía que Pema y ella fueran las únicas Lycan de la isla, pero hasta ahora no había percibido otros olores. Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no entrenaba como Lycan, solía pasar sus noches de transformación dormitando en su cámara, o nadando desnuda en su piscina, todo para recrear al hermano lobo, aunque justo ahora sentía a su loba interna muy lejos. Suponía que los últimos acontecimientos habían afectado su conexión con esa parte de sí misma. No sería novedad, pues se sentía asolada.

Tal como Korra le había comentado, encontró a Pema en la cocina, platicando con otra Lycan bastante madura. Ambas vestían las ropas de la nación del Aire, entonces la amiga de Pema seguramente pertenecía a lo que el Avatar Aang bautizó como los Acólitos del Aire. Asumió que era Pema porque estaba bastante embarazada, y olía un poco al Maestro aire.

\- Buenas tardes, disculpen - La Lycan madura se puso enfrente de Pema, la reacción normal ante un lycan desconocido - Soy Asami -

\- Oh, vaya. Está bien, Wéifēng, ella es una de las amigas de Korra - La esposa del Maestro aire dejo de pelar las papas con las que estaba ocupada y se levantó de la silla con esfuerzo. Asami se sorprendió, en verdad estaba muy embarazada - Yo soy Pema, Korra me contó mucho sobre ti, Asami, mucho gusto, ella es Wéifēng -

\- Mucho gusto, Pema, gracias por recibirme en el templo. Korra me contó que habías preparado una cámara... -

\- Oh, sí... Ya sabes como es esto, algunos olores desconocidos y nos podemos poner un poco violentos... Bueno, los monjes no, y yo por lo general soy muy tranquila, pero con el bebé y eso, cambia un poco la situación - Pema volvió a sentarse y hablaba con naturalidad.

\- Entiendo... pero no hay necesidad. Estaré en mi habitación, por cierto es hermosa, y después bajaré a entrenar un poco con Korra. No tengo problemas con el cambio -

\- Es verdad, Korra me dijo que no sabía muy bien como te iba con eso, pero si estás segura, no hay problemas. Yo sí estaré en la cámara, es más cómodo, además en todo el templo se quema acónito. No te preocupes -

Después de charlar un poco más, Asami se despidió de ellas y siguió explorando el templo. Contempló los paneles de entrenamiento y disfrutó de la brisa del mar. Paseando se encontró con Mako y Bolin, que acababan de escapar de los hijos de Tenzin.

\- ¿Por qué tan agitados, chicos? - La ingeniera besó a su novio suavemente en los labios. Mako se sintió un poco más atraído hacia ella, quizás su Voz estaba regresando.

\- Ese pequeño niño es una bomba, apenas nos pudimos escabullir de sus gases - Todos pusieron una mueca de desagrado ante el comentario de Bolin.

\- Bueno... pero ya nos pudimos escapar un rato. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día, amor? -

\- La verdad es que ha sido muy tranquilo, todos son muy amables ¿y ustedes? -

\- Pues después de que fuimos al lado de los niños, quiero decir, a nuestras habitaciones, Jinora, nos dio un tour por la isla y nos estaban mostrando unos trucos de Aire control - Bolin parecía emocionado.

\- Sí, también nos dijeron que podemos ir a comer en un rato. Quizás deberíamos ir y ver en que podemos ayudar -

\- Está bien, vamos - Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Asami ya tenía un rato que había estado.

Ayudaron a lavar y cortar verduras, y en poco tiempo estaban disfrutando de una comida ciento por ciento vegetariana. Asami resintió un poco la falta de carne, pero se contento viendo como varios acólitos ya estaban preparando el pescado que Korra le había mencionado para los Lycan. Después de comer y ayudar a recoger y lavar, los tres bajaron a la playa a mojarse los pies. Vieron a lo lejos como llegaba Uggi, pero estaban lejos de la plaza frente a la entrada principal donde aterrizaba el bisonte volador. No vieron a Korra alejarse. Ya estaba atardeciendo. Cuando Mako observó el perfil de su novia, pudo ver el fulgor verdoso en sus ojos que anunciaba que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que se transformara. Su verga se levantó un poco ante la idea de ser llenado de nuevo por su Alpha.

\- Chicos, tengo que ir un momento a mi habitación - Asami le dió un beso a Mako y éste se quedó embelesado.

\- oh, oh! vas a tener tu transformación? es genial! te duele? cómo es? - Asami se sintió como en la mañana y el arranque de Korra.

\- Sí, Bolin. Este... ya no me duele. después de unas veces, te acostumbras... ¿tú cuándo...? -

\- Creo que en menos de un año... -

\- No te preocupes, estarás bien - Le volvió a dar otro beso a Mako y se alejó, dejando a Bolin entre nervioso y cabizbajo.

\- Tranquilo, Bo. Todo estará bien... Creo que le pediré a Asami que te ayude cuando tengas que cambiar -

\- En serio? Gracias, hermano. Entonces estaré más calmado. Uf, en serio me preocupaba - Hizo como si se secara sudor - Ya la quiero ver, debe ser fabulosa -

Mako se puso serio, un poco receloso. No dijo nada, simplemente siguió sintiendo el calor remanente de la arena y la brizna de las olas encrespadas. Miró fijamente al cielo, trataba de controlarse, Bolin no se metería con su novia, no era como sí mismo.

Asami sintió que al final había sido un poco borde con Bo, pero le urgía retirarse ya a su habitación. Un lugar donde minimamente se sentiría como en casa, por el olor familiar de sus ropas y utensilios. Además no tenía nada de ganas que se le arruinará su falda favorita. Cuando llegó a su habitación, ya llevaba la transformación al mismo nivel que cuando Korra se enfrentó a los igualitarios apenas hacia dos noches antes. Orejas puntiagudas, ojos claramente animales, el tono muscular elevado, los colmillos crecidos. Cerró las puertas y respiró profundo tratando de controlar lo mejor posible para no perder los estribos al Hermano Lobo.

Cuando al fin recuperó el control por completo de ella, se desvistió completamente y echó de menos el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación. Tuvo que conformarse con el pequeño espejo sobre la cómoda. Dueña de sí misma, en todas sus versiones, ayudada por ejercicios de respiraciones recomendados por varios libros, dio rienda suelta a su transformación, que era excepcionalmente rápida para muchos lycans. Mientras el pelo negro y rojizo crecía rápidamente, sentía como los huesos le cambiaban y se ajustaban, en una sensación que no dejaba de ser extraña, pero ya no dolorosa. La adrenalina llenaba su torrente, junto con la hormona lupina, elevando su ritmo cardíaco y propiciando el crecimiento de los músculos. Sentía los huesos de sus pies, creciendo y deformándose, para quedar parada solo en la punta de sus dedos, las almohadillas mullidas, la nueva flexión natural de sus piernas, el crecimiento y engrosamiento de las uñas para formas sus garras, el ligero alargamiento de los brazos y la mayor redondez de sus hombros y la espalda un tanto más ancha, sin perder su cintura y sus caderas, todo diseñado para que pudiera correr cómodamente a cuatro patas si era necesario. Incluso el cuello se estiraba un tanto, soportado por fuertes músculos, ocultos por el propio y largo cabello de Asami, y la larga melena lupina. La más curiosa sensación para ella siempre era el crecimiento de la cola, probablemente porque era algo que sí se generaba de "cero", pero le gustaba mucho, era larga y frondosa, rojiza en la parte de abajo y totalmente negra por arriba. Conforme su tono muscular aumentaba y definía perfectamente sus abdominales, sus senos se replegaban para dar paso a unos pectorales apenas marcados bajo la fina capa de pelo rojizo que se veía en todo su vientre, estomago, pecho, la parte inicial e interna de piernas y brazos y subía por su cuello para detenerse a medio rostro justo para que sus ojos y la parte superior del hocico cedieran paso al negro carbón que constituía el resto de su pelaje. Sus pezones oscuros apenas se veían entre el pelaje rojizo. Casi sin incluir orejas, ya terminada la transformación, se había elevado casi 20cm más.

Estiró los músculos, sintiendo su fuerza y por un momento se sintió más ella misma que las últimas horas, que el último día. La verdad es que a veces olvidaba cuánto de ella misma era el lobo. ¿Sería la misma persona actualmente de haber sido una Beta? Estaba segura que no. No sabría decir exactamente qué puntos serían los cambiantes. Pero era una lycan Alpha y era una pérdida de tiempo filosofar sobre lo que nunca podría ser. Por ejemplo, ya no resentía la perdida de su prominente busto cuando se transformaba. Las lobas naturales eran cazadoras y no andaban por ahí con seis u ocho tetas rebotando, solamente cuando lactaban y muy pocos meses. Miró su reflejo fijamente en el espejo y observó sus ojos verdes, que ahora eran mucho más intensos y un poco más grandes, limitados por el natural delineado negro que adquiría.

Ahora que ya estaba totalmente en fase y ya estaba segura que no perdería los estribos, se colocó la túnica delgada de seda que dejara preparada en la mañana, las mangas le llegaban a los codos y el bajo a la altura de las rodillas, se la ató a la cintura con una fajilla de algodón amarilla. Por último se aseguró que su cola estuviera bien acomodada en los pliegues de la tela para tal efecto.

Miró por la ventana una vez más y olfateó de nuevo, su sentido varias veces aumentado. La mezcolanza de olores de la mañana se volvió mucho más nítida y ahora era más difícil clasificar los olores en "buenos" y "malos" o "feos", pasaban a ser "fuertes", "suaves" y "sútiles". Ahora la huerta no olía como el amasijo de tierra fértil revuelta, fertilizante y verduras variadas, sino que si se concentraba podía oler cada tipo de verdura y planta individualmente, diferencias el olor de la sal y de la humedad, que ya no eran solo olor a "mar". El olor de Mako también le llegaba tenuemente, pero tampoco era ya solo el "olor de Mako" era un conjunto rico en sí mismo, una combinación bien definida de sol, sudor fresco, el olor amargo y concentrado de la bufanda, el detergente barato de su ropa que apenas estaba tomando el mismo aroma que la ropa de ella, por los pocos días que habían pasado en la mansión y ahí la lavaron, y el propio perfume de su piel que se concentraba en su cabello, y muy por debajo de todo eso, su excitación, y aún más abajo, miedo residual, junto con un poco de su propio efluvio. La excitación de Mako despertó en ella el hambre, y saberlo suyo solo aumentaba el deseo. La loba dentro de ella quería marcarlo de nuevo, para que nadie más se metiera con él. Asami desvió ese instinto, porque en general no estaba de humor para eso. Su nariz seguía diciéndole muchas cosas, una de ellas: el olor de Korra era muy intenso, estaba por todas partes. No era como el de Tenzin o Pema, que en algunos lugares de la isla era un olor rancio, de dos o tres días. El de Korra se metía por todas las direcciones y era reciente. Parecía que había marcado su territorio y le estaba tomando un reto. Así lo interpretó su loba, porque además se sentía intimidada en este lugar extraño. Logró calmarse con más respiraciones. Además, Asami sabía que estaba segura, sin importar lo que dijera su loba. Detectó además otra dos docenas de lycan, más o menos, y una cantidad similar de betas, además de unos cuantos cachorros y niños. Olores que terminaron por sosegarla. Y por sobre todo lo demás, incluso el aroma de Korra (que tenía algo diferente, probablemente porque nunca la había olido transformada) que parecía que había marcado la isla completa, era el acónito. Por todo el templo había acólitos y miembros del Loto Blanco colocando incensarios y propagando el humo.

En la mansión de Asami solamente colocaban en su cámara, por lo que el olor era abrumador, pero lo agradecía, porque su loba estaba más desaforada que de costumbre. Al fin se decidió a salir con los chicos para ir a buscar a Korra. Pensó que ya la tendría en su puerta, preguntandole si estaba lista para el entrenamiento. Estaba un poco decepcionada.

Mako y Bolin se fueron hacia el lugar donde estaba Uggi, y encontraron al bisonte junto al Maestro aire, que lo acariciaba porque debía esperar un poco para ir con Pema, sus transformaciones ahora que ya casi daba a luz eran más difíciles.

\- Hola, Tenzin ¿No viene Korra contigo? -

\- Hola, chicos - El hijo de Aang suspiró - Humm... No fue un día sencillo para Korra, yo creo que ustedes podrían animarla... No sé ha dónde ha ido, se fue en cuanto aterrizamos -

\- Está bien, vamos por Asami, con ella será mucho más fácil encontrarla -

No hizo falta pues la propia Asami se apareció junto a ellos, casi como una aparición, así de sigilosa era sin tanta ropa crujiendo y sin sus botas. Medía casi lo mismo que Tenzin. El Maestro aire se sorprendió, pues pensó que ella permanecería en su cámara y preparó su mente para lo que seguramente sería una presencia poderosa... Un esfuerzo que resultó inútil, porque la voz de Asami de nuevo hacia gala de ausencia. Mako también lo echó de menos, él en vez de prepararse para contrarrestarla, estaba listo para dejarse envolver. En cuanto vio a Asami lycan, su hocico esbelto y largo, su pelo brillante y fino y seguramente totalmente sedoso al tacto... Su miembro de nuevo reaccionó a su alpha. Mako respiró profundo procurando calmarse. La reacción de Bolin era cien por ciento entusiasmo y admiración.

\- ¡Asami! ¡Wow! ¿En serio eres tú? - Bo gesticulaba y casi saltaba alrededor de Asami, quien movía su cola divertida - ¡Eres grandiosa! ¡Una de las lycan más hermosas que he visto! - Se estiró con garbo, la Loba complacida con los halagos. Sonrió y el gesto fue divertido e intimidante a la vez, pues sus labios plegados mostraron sus poderosos dientes.

\- Sí, Bolin, soy Asami - Su voz era un poquito más grave y parecía tener un dejo de gruñido al final. La alpha sabía que su novio era tímido para estas cosas, pero la reacción de su cuerpo era bastante para ella. Lo miró ahora desde su nueva altura y le gustó que casi no tuvo que bajar la mirada. - Escuché que iban a buscar a Korra - La mencionada seguía echada como lobo en los farallones de la isla.

\- Sí... ¿Nos ayudas a buscarla? -

\- Está bien, vamos -

\- ¿Los veo en la cena? -

\- Claro, Tenzin. Ahí nos vemos -

Se alejaron de la plaza a la entrada del templo y Asami rápidamente identificó el olor del Avatar. Bolin traía a Pabu, que al principio le había siseado a Asami, cosa que la hizo reír. Cuando Pabu la volvió a olfatear, le permitió acariarlo ya sin problemas. Asami se cuestionó la reacción de Naga, pero no estaba con Korra.

\- Korra está por allá, en la orilla de la isla -

\- Tenzin nos estaba diciendo que no fue un día fácil, pero no nos dijo por qué - Mako ya estaba más calmado.

\- Tenemos que animarla entonces -

Las orejas de Korra se movieron casi sin que se diera cuenta, cuando escuchó las hojas de los arbustos moverse detrás de ella. Tenía el olor del mar tan metido en la nariz y estaba tan perdida en su auto compasión, que el olor de la lycan le llegó ya muy tarde, el Hermano Lobo reaccionó primero. Dio un saltó y se agazapó mostrando los dientes y gruñendo roncamente. Pabu fue el primero en salir de entre las hojas, seguido de Bolin, el hurón de fuego saltó directo al brazo y se acomodó en el hombro de Bolin. Korra Trance se confundió un poco, olió un lycan y aparece un humano y su mascota. Después salió Mako y Korra alzó la cola, contenta.

La primera impresión de los hermanos fue retroceder.

\- ¿¡Korra!? ¿De verdad eres tú? - Mako se dirigió a ella, reconocía su pelaje gris claro y el lomo negro de cuando la vio completamente transformada en Lycan en la Arena. Había sido bastante impresionante ver alguien transformarse en medio de la nada y sin luna llena. Además traía sus colitas de tribu agua acomodadas frente a las orejas y traía su banda de colores blanco y azul en el brazo derecho. Korra le respondió con un gruñido seco. Estaba a punto de darles la espalda de nuevo, cuando escuchó la última sacudida de las hojas. Entonces Asami emergió. La alpha lycan se quedó pasmada, en sus círculos nadie tenía la capacidad de transformarse en un lobo trance. Korra era enorme, si lo que Asami sabía de lobos trance era cierto, Korra tenía el tamaño de un lobo Tierra adulto, es decir, casi 1m de alto a la cruz. Naga la superaba bastante en tamaño, pero seguía siendo algo formidable. Korra proyectó su Voz, ya que no podía hablar.

\- ¡Váyanse! ¡Quiero estar sola! - Fue la idea que golpeó a los 3. Bolin fue el menos afectado, demostrando que su lado Omega despertaba cada vez más. Mako tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no darse la vuelta y echarse a correr en sentido opuesto; saberse guapo, su habilidad con el Fuego control, su destreza al manejar el rayo y los elogios de ciertos alphas de cuando vivían en la calle y tenían que hacer "trabajos" para las triadas, habían cimentado su mentalidad de Beta Alpha. Instintivamente se arrodilló a medias, para demostrar sumisión aunque se negara a cumplir la voluntad de un lobo alpha.

Asami mostró los dientes, de nuevo, solo Korra la había afectado con su Voz, y por primera vez en su vida tuvo que luchar para sobreponerse a otra Voz, y no encontraba la suya. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que su Voz había disminuido al punto de parecer una Gama? Estaba tan segura de su capacidad, de que cuando al fin obtuviera un Rango oficial, ni siquiera bajaría de Alpha. Y ahora no podía hacerle frente a una cachorra, aunque esa cachorra fuera el Avatar. Además, su novio, su pareja, esa que la loba quería marcar, estaba siendo amenazado por otra loba, y recordó las palabras de Ikki. Hizo ademán de acuclillarse también, pero para pelear.

\- ¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Esperen! ¿De verdad quieren pelear? - Bolin se puso en medio de las dos y eso las hizo recapacitar y aplacar los instintos.

Ambas Alphas se miraron unos largos segundos y Asami se enderezó y movía la cola de lado a lado lentamente, demostrando que estaba tranquila. Korra se sentó y se estaba mordisqueando el hombro. Suspiró y miró a Bolin. Asami se había desplazado taimadamente hasta quedar casi enfrente y en diagonal a Mako, que ya se había levantado. Se sentía dividido, Korra había demostrado más dominio, pero ya se había unido a Asami, por lo que prefirió quedarse detrás de ella. Con razón muchos Beta evitaban relacionarse con alphas. Korra dirigió por fin un sentimiento de disculpa y pesar a los demás. La había sorprendido mucho encontrarse con Asami transformada, aunque ahora recordó al fin que le había pedido que entraran juntas.

Korra Trance se incorporó y avanzó despacio hasta Bolin, que no la sintió amenazante y se quedo quieto. Tampoco nunca había conocido a un Lobo Trance y todo lo que él sabía venía de rumores y leyendas de la calle, nunca había leído un solo libro que tuviera que ver con estas cosas. Mako estaba casi igual. Ahora que Asami se había centrado un poco, estaba curiosa. Korra tenía la cola muy caída.

\- Korra, Tenzin nos dijo que habías tenido un día difícil. ¿No... no quieres regresar y contarnos acerca de eso? - Pabu era valiente. Ya estaba sobre la cabeza de Korra, cual como hiciera por la mañana al conocer a Naga. Bolin estaba resultando ser un buen portavoz.

\- Sí, Korra. Puedes contarnos - La loba Trance de nuevo estaba sentada, los veía y ellos sólo sentían el pesar que transmitía.

\- Lo siento, Korra. Sabes que a veces es un poco difícil controlar al Lobo. ¿No quieres que vayamos a entrenar como me propusiste en la mañana? Esperaba una buena sesión - El lobo gris y negro sonrió muy a su pesar. En su estado actual, el saber que Bolin era un omega y su olor de cachorro, la sosegaban. Por lo regular, salir o regresar de cualquier fase era más complicado que entrar en ellas, así que esta vez les transmitió una imagen de ellos dándole un poco de espacio, y como la intención era comunicar y no acometer, nadie se sintió intimidado y todos retrocedieron un par de pasos.

\- Ven, Pabu -

Asami se determinó a observar a detalle.

La loba gris se sentó muy derecha, cerró los ojos y se concentró, buscando de nuevo dentro de ella el mismo punto que la dejaba cambiar y pasar de un Estado a otro. Su espalda y hombros crecieron en relación al lobo, que era más esbelto que el lycan. Sus patas también crecieron y las patas delanteras sufrieron un cambió radical hasta ser las manos con garras, la cabeza también decreció un poco y de algún modo ahora daba un atisbo de la cara humana de Korra. El cabello suelto de Korra era mucho más largo de lo que parecía ya que siempre se lo habían visto amarrado, y descansaba sobre sus hombros negros. Tenía casi el mismo patrón de color de Asami, la única diferencia es que el gris le llegaba a cubrir toda la cara y el hocico, y el rojizo de Asami solo llegaba abajo de los ojos, sumiendo su mirada en el negro. Y los ojos azules de Korra resaltaban sobre el gris.

De pronto el lobo ya no estaba y tenían frente a ellos a la lycan que vieran a lo lejos el día de la Arena y la lucha de los igualitarios. Korra lycan era casi tan alta como Asami, quizás una oreja menos. Pero era más voluminosa. Los abdominales y pectorales que se marcaban minimamente en Asami, en Korra destacaban contra la túnica, que le iba un poco demasiado justa. Sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó la túnica lycan azul con los bordes blancos que ocupaba.

\- Wow, nunca había visto una transformación - Bolin las rodeó en un amplió circulo - ¡Las dos son maravillosas! -

\- Jejeje Gracias, Bolin - Ahora el movimiento de la cola de Korra imitaba al de Asami, lentamente de lado a lado en un movimiento tranquilo y sinuoso. Le encantaba tener cola.

Asami notó que ahora el aroma de la otra lycan se parecía más al que tenía en su fase humana, entonces comprendió que la diferencia en el olor era porque había estado en su forma Trance. Inspiró profundamente, recordándolo, parecía estar impregnada de cada elemento, olía a hielo, a petricor y a humo virgen, ese aroma que salía de las primeras ramitas secas que crujen cuando recién se inicia una fogata, todo eso combinado para crear un aroma salvaje y reconfortante a la vez. Por debajo de eso, estaba el aroma residual del humo de la ciudad, y el espeso perfume de Uggi.

\- ¿Ahora somos todos amigos de nuevo? - Mako se sentía más a gusto ahora.

\- Por supuesto... Lo siento mucho, chicos, Asami... No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer... - Suspiró muy profundo, su voz también un poco más grave, como la de Asami - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvar a la ciudad y derrotar a Amon si ni siquiera puedo aprender Aire control? Me siento la peor Avatar de la historia y eso me hace sentir... sola -

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? Eres increíble. No escuches a Tarlok -

\- Sí, además, recuerda: Aang no dominaba los cuatro elementos mientras peleaba contra la Nación del Fuego, y él tampoco lo hacía solo, y era solo un niño -

\- Exacto. No estaba solo, sus amigos lo ayudaron. El equipo Avatar. ¡Oigan! Puede que la arena esté cerrada, pero seguimos siendo un equipo: ¡El nuevo equipo Avatar! -

\- ¡Eso! Cuenta con nosotros, Korra - Todos se unieron. Para Korra fue un catalizador.

\- Todos juntos salvaremos Ciudad República -

\- Gracias, amigos -

Después del abrazo grupal, todos fueron hacia el campo de entrenamiento, por ahí había varios otros lycan, con túnicas del Loto Blanco entrenando. Cuando reconocieron al Avatar se retiraron más al fondo, pues era bien conocida la ferocidad con la que Korra era capaz de entrenar y a veces hacían falta varios omega para tranquilizarla. Había tres lobos negros de la Nación del Fuego y uno parecido a Asami, dos lobos blancos y uno blanco y gris claro de las Tribus Agua, un lobo castaño oscuro del Reino Tierra y otro gris oscuro con el pecho y el vientre castaño claro, todos miembros de la guardia del Loto Blanco al cuidado de la Avatar. Así, transformados, no había ninguna diferencia física entre Alphas y Omegas. Asami se puso un poco tensa, nunca había estado cerca de tantos lycans. Observó a Korra, que seguía relajada, y Mako también se veía bastante tranquilo, así que los imitó. De los nueve lycan, había seis alpha y tres omega, los cuales de inmediato empezaron a propiciar sus feromonas, además de que los inciensos llenaban el lugar.

\- Capitan Kurohi - Un lobo negro y musculado se acercó a Korra - ¿Podemos ocupar uno de los ring? -

\- Avatar Korra, bienvenida. Claro, el de la derecha lo acaban de rastrillar ¿Necesita un compañero o arbitro? - Otro de los lycan negros, con solo la cara rojiza se acercó. Korra miró interrogativamente a Asami.

\- Un arbitro estaría bien - La ingeniera Sato olía como Korra se estaba emocionando.

Se acercaron al ring, que estaba marcado sobre arena con unas rocas oscuras, debía de medir 6m de diámetro, y estaba perfectamente rastrillado como si fuera en ondas, la mitad hacia el norte y la otra al sur. Asami no quería luchar ahí y echar a perder el empeño de alguien para que se viera tan bonito. Mako y Bolin se fueron a sentar a una banca que estaba cerca del ring.

\- ¡Adelante, chicas! -

\- Está bien, señoritas, será un combate de entrenamiento al mejor de tres ¿Está bien? - La voz de éste nuevo Lycan era cavernosa, muy grave. Eran más anchos y toscos que las hembras, en la estatura era muy variable.

\- Vale. Estoy lista - Korra se agachó, un puño en la cadera y la otra mano en el piso. Justo en el centro, a dos pasos largos del lugar que debía de asumir Asami.

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos - Asami adoptó la misma postura, recordando sus instrucciones de pelea.

\- ¡Uno, dos, tres! - Y rugió. Mako y Bolin se sobresaltaron.

Korra fintó a la izquierda y en el siguiente movimiento se pegó al piso, derrapó y le lanzó una patada desde abajo a Asami. No importaba, Asami saltó fuertemente y le soltó un puñetazo al torso, que impacto en el hombro de Korra directamente.

\- ¡Punto! - Se dirigieron de nuevo a sus lugares de inicio.

Ahora Asami dio el movimiento inicial. Se impulsó con los cuatro miembros hacia Korra que se lanzó hacia atrás para que no la alcanzara. Asami se giró rápidamente y desde abajo y terminando el giro, le soltó una patada a Korra, que esta vez la pudo bloquear y le devolvió un combo de puñetazos, que Asami también bloqueó y saltó hacia atrás con una voltereta que la dejo a un palmo de las rocas que marcaban el final del círculo. Ambas estaban agitadas, con las piernas separadas y bien plantadas. Asami corrió hacia adelante, alejándose del filo y encarando a Korra. La lycan roja saltó en el último segundo y le hizo una llave a Korra, ambas enrredadas en el suelo, se gruñían y mostraban los dientes, todos los instintos pidiendo que mordieran, pero eso no era algo permitido en una pelea de entrenamiento. Korra se relajo y dejo de luchar por un segundo, Asami se confundió y aflojó el agarre, Korra de inmediato se deslizó y se escapó de ella para retroceder un paso y soltar una patada que impacto en la espalda baja de Asami. Esa táctica de pelea, era propia de Maestro aire.

\- ¡Punto para el Avatar! -

Ahora ambas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo. La pelea se volvió más feroz y rápida. Ninguna se quería dejar ganar, las lobas estaban a flor de piel, pero gracias al acónito sólo el instinto de competencia era fuerte, el de territorialidad no pesaba en estos momentos, y eso era un motivo que los dejara pelear con cierta civilidad. Mako y Bolin eran un público excelente: jadeaban con los peores golpes, abucheaban cuando alguna perdía un posible punto y las animaban a las dos por igual.

Después de una rápida sucesión de golpes y patadas, propias de ataques de Fuego control, Korra logró desestabilizar a Asami lo suficiente para asestarle con golpe con la palma abierta justo en el esternón.

\- ¡Punto para el Avatar! ¡Dos a uno! Si el siguiente punto lo gana el avatar Korra, será la ganadora - Asami estaba exultante. No esperaba estar tan fuera de forma, tenía casi un año que no entrenaba en su forma lycan, sin embargo su buena condición y sus practicas de defensa personal, hacían que le plantara cara al avatar.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos, Asami! - Se acomodaron y volvieron a empezar. Ahora la que fintaba era Asami, derecha, izquierda, de nuevo izquierda, estaba guiando a Korra, una nueva finta a la izquierda, levantó el brazo como si fuera a asestar un puñetazo y cuando Korra estaba levantando el suyo para bloquearlo, Asami la tomó por la muñeca, se giró quedando de espaldas a Korra, la barrió con el mismo giro y la jaló del brazo para levantarla y hacerla caer estrepitosamente, con un golpe seco de toda la espalda. Korra gañó ahogadamente al quedarse sin aire, Asami continuo su ataque y plantó una rodilla en el pecho de Korra y dejo su puño a centimetros de su cara, de la punta de su hocico.

\- ¡Punto para Asami! - El lycan de la cara roja también estaba emocionado, pocas veces se veían combates tan parejos en fuerza, habilidades y velocidad - ¡El próximo punto es el decisivo! -

\- ¡Sí, vamos, chicas! -

\- ¡Tú puedes, Asami! -

Por última vez regresaron a su posición inicial. Ya estaban cansadas, y Korra todavía no recuperaba por completo el aliento después de la tremenda llave que le aplicó Asami. Empezaron a girar en un circulo predador, Korra se dio cuenta que Asami ya no tenía una buena defensa superior, entonces corrió unos pasos, saltó y dio una patada estilo Fuego control, Asami a duras penas la pudo bloquear, y de nuevo realizó una llave al Avatar, que estaba vez pudo contrarrestar en cierta medida, entonces en el abrazo de la pelea y gruñendose fuertemente, empezaron a rodar y girar, tratando de someter a la otra. Korra termino bocarriba, con los brazos de Asami rodeando su pecho y cuello, antes de que pudiera terminar de someterla, Korra intentó levantarse impulsándose con las piernas y lo logró, quedo encima de su contrincante y Asami quedo con los brazos torcidos, entonces a su vez se impulsó con su torso y Korra al resistirse, rodaron lateralmente. El problema fue que se les acabó el ring.

\- ¡Es un empate! -

Ambas se quedaron trabadas un segundo. Cuando comprendieron que la pelea se había terminado se soltaron y Korra ayudó a la ingeniera a reincorporarse. Ambas se saludaron con una reverencia y se sonrieron.

\- Vaya, Asami. Eso estuvo genial. Peleas increíble. Pensé que no iba a poder ganarte -

\- Yo digo lo mismo. Mañana quiero la revancha -

\- Chicas, eso fue asombroso -

\- El equipo Avatar es genial -

\- Oigan, muero de hambre. ¿vamos a buscar algo de comer? -

\- ¡Vamos! -

Los hermanos se adelantaron hacia el comedor, donde todas las luces estaban encendidas para el banquete de cada luna llena. Korra y Asami caminaban juntas, ahora mucho más cómodas entre ellas.

\- Mañana no voy a aguantar la espalda. Esa llave fue brutal -

\- ¿Me pase? Tuve que pensar rápido, sino me hubieras ganado -

\- No, en verdad es bueno. Entrenar con los lycan del Loto Blanco no es lo mismo... los que podrían ganarme, se contienen para no dañarme y aquellos que no pueden ganarme, ya no son un reto. Es aburrido. Contigo todo es diferente - Korra tenía la cabeza increíblemente despejada. La pelea y la adrenalina le habían borrado todo lo malo de la mente, ahora su mente era un lago tranquilo. Pero estaba muy cansada, cambiar de fase consumía mucha energía y ya lo había hecho dos veces en pocas horas. Al siguiente día tenía que levantarse temprano para la meditación matutina. Ahora solo tenía ganas de devorar una tonelada de comida, regresar al Trance y acurrucarse con Naga y los bisontes.

\- Entiendo... Debe ser algo duro. Yo nunca he entrenado tanto. Solía pasar estas noches en mi cámara, leyendo, comiendo y de vez en cuando... - Si los lycan se pudieran sonrojar, ahora Asami tendría no solo media cara roja. Ella también tenía la mente muy relajada, y el aroma ahora más concentrado de Korra, le resultaba relajante. Una parte de su mente, también, no dejaba de poner atención a Mako, quien se había excitado más al verla dominando en la pelea. Sabía que él estaba semiduro para ella y esos pensamientos se colaban en su mente. Korra notó la desviación del tema. También se habría sonrojado de haber podido, en su lugar, puso rígidas las orejas y la cola - Disculpa, Korra, hablé sin pensar... -

\- ¡No, no, no! Está bien, en serio. Sé qué es algo común en algunos lugares, ya sabes... cultura de todas las Naciones y esas cosas de aburridas de Avatar - Korra se estaba rascando detrás de una oreja y no veía a los ojos a Asami.

\- No... pero yo no... -

\- ¡Chicas, vamos, la comida nos espera! ¡Huelo fideos de Tribu Agua, Korra! - La cola de Korra se levantó, emocionada.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Te reto, Bolin! Esta vez te ganaré yo! -

Y Asami ya no pudo explicarse. Aunque tampoco es que supiera qué decir. Korra y Bolin echaron a correr al comedor.

\- Wow, parece que en verdad tienen hambre -

\- Sí. No sé cómo Korra tiene energía para seguir corriendo -

\- Peleaste increíble, amor. Y te ves fabulosa, en serio - Mako estaba con aire tímido. Ahora que se habían quedado solos, podía decir un poco más de cosas.

\- Gracias, Mako. Eres muy tierno... y me siento segura a tu lado - Asami lo abrazó y le besó (lamió) el cuello. Mako la estrechó fuertemente.

Todos se deleitaron con el banquete. Abundaba el pescado ahumado, los fideos de la Tribu Agua (sin carne) y verduras en adobo picoso. Había tanto lycan como betas, todos en una convivencia bastante pacifica. De repente se escuchaban algunos ladridos y gruñidos, pero realmente era normal con casi treinta lycan rondando la isla. Después del banquete y ya pasada la media noche, los cuatro fueron a caminar un poco, para asentar la comilona. Observaron a un lycan Maestro Fuego y otro Maestro Agua que entrenaban con sus poderes. Los tres amigos del Avatar estaban impresionados.

\- Ellos son los dos únicos lycan en la isla que pueden usar sus poderes transformados. Son parte del Loto Blanco desde tiempos de Aang - Los ataques eran visiblemente más potentes, pues la fuerza física a veces potenciaba a un Maestro. Observaron unos minutos el entrenamiento, porque era grandioso ver al lycan totalmente rojizo y al otro lycan de un gris tan claro que casi parecía blanco, generando uno llamaradas y el otro levantando muros de agua del doble de su altura. De repente, Tenzin llegó agitado.

\- ¡Korra! Algo terrible ha pasado -

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tenzin? - Las dos lycan se pusieron alerta y se Mako y Bolin en guardia.

\- ¿Recuerdas al equipo de Pro-control que atacó Amon? - Eso descuadró a todos por completo.

\- ¿Los Lobo-murciélagos? ¿Les pasó otra cosa? -

\- El jefe Saikhan me acaba de llamar. Tano, su capitán, es un alpha. Korra... está noche no se transformó - Todos quedaron impactados.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Igual que el capítulo anterior, quería abarcar todo el episodio 8, pero empecé a meterle tantas cosas de mi propia cosecha, que el capítulo ya estaba quedando muy extenso y desde hace una semana quiero publicarlo y no encontraba donde cortarlo. Les iba a agregar un pequeño lemon de nuevo, pero ya no entró en éste capitulo. Espero que la pelea y la descripción de las transformaciones sea de su agrado. Todo fue meditado, pensado y vuelto a pensar.

Un agradecimiento muy logrado para mi amiga Hikari, que sin querer se ha vuelto mi Beta reader y es gracias a ella que el capítulo avanzó tan rápido.

Dado que quiero actualizar en un ritmo más constante que el que tenido estos meses, y que ya hay un número más constantes de lectores, he decidido manejar capítulos de máximo 6k palabras, para poder publicar máximo en 3 semanas. ¿qué opinan?

Y hablando de opiniones... Este fanfic no lo tenía planeado para nada. Mi principal iba a ser terminar Marcas de Fuego (la autora haciéndose publicidad) pero henos aquí. Como solamente iba a ser un One Shot, no pensé en un summary adecuado para una historia larga, vaya, ni siquiera para un título. Aquí y así la cosa:

Me gustaría que me ayuden a crear un nuevo summary y título para la historia, aquel que sea el mejor, o la mejor sugerencia, se ganará un lemon de por lo menos 2k palabras, de la serie que gusten.

Review de **Maria Sato**: que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! Habrá un poco más de Asami y Mako unos capítulos más, pero esperó que se note que el korrasami ya se empieza a sentir.

Los quiero invitar a mi grupo de face. No es dedicado a la historia, sino a ATLA y LOK. Apenas está empezando! las reglas es no ser bullie, se permite publicaciones de todo tipo y categoría.

www punto face book punto com / groups / 194941768534146 (hay que quitar los espacios y agregar los puntos)

si prefieren por nombre: La Corte de Lord Momo de la Dinastía Momo, Su Momeza

y después del spam, es todo, lobos lectores!

Recuento "libro": 3391 palabras.

Recuento historia: 8760 palabras.

_**Namaste.**_


	6. Los Alpha, La Nota

Konichiwa, Lycans.

Notas al final, sólo pequeña aletar de spoiler. Si no son fanáticos totales de LOK y no leen los datos curiosos y demás, hay un pequeño dato de Mako y Bolin. Lo tomé de parte de Avatar Wiki.

Disclaimer: La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Los Alpha**

* * *

Aquellos que tienen más comportamientos condicionados por el Hermano Lobo, son los Alpha. Sus instintos de protección y territorialidad son lo más imperiosos en estas personas. Los llevan a ser controladores, irascibles, manipuladores, celosos y cerrados con los suyos en el peor de los casos, por el otro lado pueden llegar a ser constantes, un apoyo moral, tiernos y dedicados. Depende mucho de su entorno de desarrollo así como de su propia personalidad.

§ Su rol en la sociedad en el tiempo §

Los Alpha han fungido como el Status de poder desde tiempos inmemoriales. No se tienen muchos registros, ni siquiera dentro de la Universidad de Ba Sing Se de los inicios de los Status. Durante muchas épocas, los Alphas se valieron de su poder superior, su Voz y su fuerza para someter a los demás. Se crearon entonces jerarquías de poder basadas únicamente en la capacidad de los Alphas de imponer su voluntad. La cadena de mando iniciaba con un Alpha que sobresalía sobre el resto, y con su Voz era capaz de aplacar y controlar a todo Alpha que se le enfrentara. Es a partir de estas historias y leyendas que nace el término del Alpha de Alphas, el Alpha Primus.

Cuando estos individuos ya se habían cimentado en su posición de poder, todo lo que seguía hacia abajo de ellos era una nueva lucha de poderes, que podía o no ser detenida por el Primus. Una vez que un Alpha se siente cómodo con su posición en un entorno, luchará para que se conserve de este modo, pues generalmente a los Alpha no les gustan los cambios. Los grandes reyes y tiranos del pasado están compuestos en una abrumadora mayoría por Alphas que buscaron imponerse sobre los demás. Aunque no se debe totalizar a todos estos Alphas como "malos", también los hubo justos.

Fue hasta que las Cuatro Naciones se reconocieron entre ellas, hasta que existió el título de Gran Jefe en la Tribu Agua del Norte, la línea de Señores de Fuego, el poderoso Rey Tierra, y los Nómadas Aire habían definido y construido sus Templos, que el salvajismo de los Alphas fue contenido. Por que si un Señor del Fuego tenía un primogénito que no fuera un Alpha, éste de todos modos asumiría el título cuando fuera su turno. Sólo dentro de las aldeas de la Tribu Agua del Sur siguió existiendo hasta tiempos más recientes un sistema de poder y gobierno basado en la fuerza de los Alpha.

Fue más o menos en los inicios de ésta época de grandes cambios para la humanidad que se empezó a utilizar el sistema de Rangos, a su vez que se establecían los Torneos. En algún punto los humanos nos dimos cuenta que no se podía seguir dejando salir la ferocidad al completo de los Hermanos Lobo para arreglar cualquier situación. Los privilegios de nacimiento, el abolengo y el linaje empezaron a tener más renombre y peso en la sociedad que la fuerza bruta de los Lycan en general y el poder de la Voz de Alpha en particular.

De este modo se pudieron cimentar las grandes naciones y convivencias más civilizadas y pacificas, dando pie a los banquetes y torneos y demás amenidades para que el Hermano Lobo se mantenga satisfecho en cada uno de nosotros, pues incluso los Betas tienen un remanente de éste, que puede pasar a su descendencia.

§ Su rol dentro de un círculo social §

No hay que olvidar que los lobos naturales, tal cual lo somos los humanos (no sabemos si hay una incidencia en nuestro comportamiento general a tal nivel por el Hermano Lobo) son animales gregarios. Forman manadas y hay una pareja "alpha" que es la que dirige a la manada. Sin embargo, los lazos afectivos de los lobos se limitan a la camaradería. No reconocen familia, es decir, madre, padre, hermanos, tal cual nosotros los humanos sí lo hacemos, por esto no se puede encasillar de un modo tan sencillo a los Alphas. Nosotros trataremos como "manada" al circulo social más inmediato y frecuente por el que se mueve cada individuo, en este caso los Alphas. Esta manada, a diferencia de los lobos naturales, incluirá a la familia de la persona, sus amigos, ciertos conocidos, vecinos, compañeros de trabajo y demás por el estilo.

Los Alphas no son territoriales desde que se convierten, la edad y la posición que van desarrollando dentro de su círculo social van incentivando o disminuyendo este instinto, aunque siempre está latente. Por lo regular el padre de familia suele ser la autoridad máxima dentro de una casa o familia, pero si se da el caso que fuera un Beta, y su primogénito un Alpha, este no sentirá la necesidad de "usurpar" a su padre el poder dentro de la familia si su propia educación le inculca más respetar una jerarquía establecida que crear una en base a su Status.

Son dos situaciones muy curiosas que se manejan de diferente manera según la cultura. La mayor yuxtaposición se da entre el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego. Pues en la Nación del Fuego se enaltece siempre el poder de los Alphas, entonces regresando al padre Beta y un primogénito Alpha, cuando éste ya sea un Lobo Adulto, se hará con el control de su familia, pues así está dictaminado por su cultura, que a su vez venera al padre, que siempre tendrá un lugar de honor y su consejo será tomado en cuenta. Por el lado del Reino Tierra, la edad y los ancestros son más venerados. Entonces el hijo Alpha buscará crear lo más pronto posible su propia rama de la familia, que intentar "destronar" a su padre, al que siempre rendirá pleitesía, porque se considera una falta de respeto imperdonable que un hijo Alpha, intenté ocupar su Voz contra sus Ancestros, cualquier Status que estos tengan. Las Tribus Agua se manejan diferente. También le dan mucha importancia a los Alphas, machos principalmente, y su Concejo está formado por puros miembros Alpha, pero al ser una comunidad más unida, el instinto más desarrollado de los Alphas de Agua es el de protección, que el de territorialidad. En ese aspecto se puede mencionar que los Alphas se unirán para ser los cazadores y demás, sean o no Maestros a su vez.

Conforme un cachorro Alpha va descubriendo su lugar dentro de su manada podrá volverse más o menos tolerante con los roles que le tocan y sus instintos se irán amoldando a estas situaciones. Así mismo dentro de la manada, suelen coexistir los tres Status, los Alpha dentro de una misma manada, se reconocen entre ellos y sus lobos internos a su vez se reconocen como "de los suyos", entonces es poco probable que existan conflictos importantes entre estos alphas que se mueven continuamente entre sí. Mientras más tiempo pasen juntos entre sí, o hace más tiempo se conozcan, los Lobos Internos no sentirán la necesidad de imponerse, porque ya habrá una dinámica social establecida y los Alphas se sienten cómodos cuando han asumido un rol. Si en una manada hay más presencia de Omegas, estos Alphas suelen ser más "libres", no son agresivos ante Alphas desconocidos y se adaptan a los cambios más fácilmente. En cambio cuando se desarrollan dentro de círculos donde lo que abundan son otros alphas o betas, se vuelven sumamente jerarquizados y ansiosos si las cosas se salen de carril, siendo muy celosos de su entorno y los suyos.

Cuando se presentan cambios dentro de una manada, los Alphas siempre tienen problemas para ajustarse nuevamente, pero una vez que los nuevos miembros son aceptados, el Alpha será tan leal a los nuevos como con los más antiguos miembros. Estos cambios se relacionan más a nuevas parejas de amigos, algún cambio de ambiente, una mudanza, situaciones de ese nivel. Los bebés y niños nuevos dentro del entorno del Alpha no lo turban demasiado, sólo sucede con otros adultos, así sean betas.

Dos Alpha que se han medido entre sí y demuestran ser del mismo nivel, pueden ser tanto amigos como enemigos, eso lo determinará su propia personalidad, ya que la Voz no puede influir entre sí. Diferentes Alpha de distintos Rangos que convivan dentro de un mismo círculo social tendrán su propia jerarquía, aunque ésta no sea propiamente de mando. Puede llegar a ser tan implícita que a veces ni siquiera los betas y omegas que se muevan dentro del mismo entorno se enteraran de que existen tales jerarquías "internas".

Los Alphas como individuos luchan constantemente por mantener a raya sus instintos y desenvolverse con soltura y naturalidad.

§ Los Lycan Alpha §

Así como el Sol es imprescindible para nosotros pues alimenta y sustenta la vida misma, la Luna tiene igual relevancia en nuestra sociedad porque gracias a ella existen los ciclos de Transformación y podemos guiarnos en sus fases para organizar nuestra agenda.

El temperamento de los Alpha Lycan va cambiando según la Luna decae y crece nuevamente. Conforme la Luna mengua el ánimo del Hermano Lobo se va adormeciendo, pero está siempre presente. Conforme la Luna va creciendo, la presencia del Lobo se vuelve imperante. Durante las cinco noches de transformación, los Alphas presentan sus instintos básicos más marcados. Se vuelven más agresivos, competitivos, sexuales y dominantes. En las personas siempre habrá un instinto que domine sobre los otros, o una combinación. Los lobos más agresivos, por lo regular pasan sus noches en las Arenas de combates, donde éste instinto es bien canalizado. Puede estar combinado con el deseo o la necesidad de ser dominantes, y será un Lycan ansioso sino logra ganar en los combates.

Los lycan más sexuales pueden abusar de la masturbación sino cuentan con una pareja, o no salir de las Casas del Mundo de los Sauces, los centros de placer especializados en las noches de transformación, que sin embargo ofrecen servicios todo el mes. Estos lycan con un apetito sexual desmesurado por lo regular son precoses y necesitan terapias de relajación y ejercicios variados para controlar el deseo.

No existe diferencia física alguna entre un Lycan Alpha y un Omega. Su fuerza, resistencia y velocidad varían de acuerdo a las aptitudes de cada individuo, su ascendencia y su entrenamiento, si es que entrena. Como el desarrollo de los Controles involucra una alta capacidad física, es muy raro encontrar Maestros pasados de peso, así que los Lycan No Maestros son los que pueden desarrollar sobrepeso y este tipo de Lobos suelen ser más sosegados y no tan violentos. Es habitual que pasen sus noches de transformación durmiendo después de los banquetes a medianoche.

Cuando son atacados, no dudan en responder. Aquellos individuos que no presentan un claro deseo de jerarquía suelen ser los Alpha Gama, que casi resultan ser muy tranquilos y pasivos, casi llegando a compararse con los Omega sumisos. Si pueden, evitan entrar en los torneos de Rangos y se sienten más cómodos entre cachorros y betas que con otros lycan. Aparte de los Beta Epsilon, suelen ser los individuos de los más discriminados porque muchas veces no encuentran un puesto bien definido dentro de su manada, lo que les genera inseguridades y los puede volver traicioneros. Al no contar con armas directas, eligen usar triquiñuelas.

Se habla de una separación más para los Alpha. Aparte del discutido Primus, los bien definidos Alpha y Delta, una segregación más entre Gamas, porque existen los Gamas que gustan de pelear y participar en los Torneos de Rangos y son capaces de imponerse a los Beta, aunque tienen problemas con los Beta Alpha, porque poseen una Voz poco potente y no cuentan con las habilidades o fuerzas para crecer dentro de los Torneos. Y existen los otros Gama que ni siquiera quieren entrar en los Torneos y evitan todo conflicto físico. Dentro de los propios Gama se impone ésta segregación aunque no es socialmente reconocida, los llaman "hocicortos" o "faltomillos", haciendo alusión a la alta renuencia a pelear. No son términos que se escuchen cerca de niños y se pide discreción.

* * *

**LA NOTA**

Korra despertó y se quedo mirando las vigas de madera. Al final ya no fue capaz de volver a la forma de Trance y se había quedado como Lycan, posiblemente como un modo de aferrarse a la realidad que conocía y no la que se le estaba presentando como un futuro inmediato y aterrador. Desde que estaba en el Polo Sur y veía a otros muchachos y adultos, todos transformados en la Luna Llena, deseaba fervientemente poder transformarse. Ser parte de una Tribu Agua le daba la "ventaja" o "fortuna", que no importaba que status tuviera, ella se transformaría, pero cuando asimiló todo lo que le implicaba ser el Avatar, su entusiasmo fue mayor, podría transformarse cuando ella quisiera, como quisiera. La única en toda una generación con esa habilidad. Ahora tenía que asimilar todo lo que implicaba el poder de Amon. No quería levantarse, aún como lycan estaba hecha bolita entre las patas y la cola de Naga, que era un bulto blanco y pachoncito tres veces más grande que ella. Aunque mantener esa posición encogida era mucho más cómodo como loba, los cambios en su anatomía todavía la dejaban sostenerla sin mucho esfuerzo. Podía ver como la luz se iba incrementando y por fin se estiró y despertó a Naga.

Asami también ya estaba despierta, solo había dormido un par de horas, porque no le gustaba que el amanecer la tomara desprevenida. Muchos accidentes con lycans se daban con los que se excedían y no se podían controlar cuando regresaban a su forma humana. En la soledad de su habitación, estaba desnuda de nuevo, viendo como el cielo de un lado seguía totalmente negro y al otro el sol ya comenzaba a pintar de colores claros las nubes y el agua, aún sin salir del todo. Igual que la transformación empezaba gradualmente desde la tarde con cambios mínimos, ahora ya empezaba a regresar. Uno de los primeros cambios de reversión era la pérdida de la masa muscular y el regreso paulatino de su figura corporal, incluyendo sus senos, aún con el pelaje completo. Cuando medio disco del sol ya era visible sobre el mar, su espalda y piernas ya habían recuperado la forma humana y el pelaje empezaba a retraerse nuevamente, en un proceso que daba una comezón irritante que duraba unos pocos, duros y largos segundos. Cuando el sol ya sobresalía un palmo sobre el nivel del mar, lo único que quedaba del lycan eran los ojos con el fulgor verdoso, que no se apreciaban con esta luz y unos colmillos apenas marcados. Tendría éstas características hasta el amanecer del último día de transformación, cuando todo atisbo físico del lobo desaparecería nuevamente, al rededor de 26 días. Mirando nuevamente por la ventana, pudo ver una mancha negra junto a otra blanca saliendo a correr a la playa.

Qué extraño era todo esto. Korra seguía transformada y usando la túnica lycan, corriendo y jugando junto a Naga. Korra se ponía en cuatro patas y aunque apenas le llegaba al pecho a Naga, se ponían a juguetear, morderse y demás. Ahora más que nunca entendía por qué Naga era la mejor amiga del Avatar. Se enterneció muchísimo viéndolas recrearse. Korra se veía tan relajada después de lo que les habían dicho...

\- No puede ser, Tenzin... Una cosa es quitar los poderes, de algún modo es posible. Pero nunca nadie ha podido quitarle la transformación a nadie - Korra estaba pasmada. Igual que Asami.

\- Sé que esto es inaudito, pero es la realidad -

\- Amon nunca ha dicho nada contra los lycan en sus mensajes. No tiene sentido -

\- Lo que se sabe es que él mismo es un Beta. Puede que sea una nueva jugada... -

\- Korra, cuando vimos la revelación, Amon le quito sus poderes al jefe de la Triple Amenaza. También es un alpha, deberíamos buscarlo y ver si algo más le paso -

Korra dejo de jugar con Naga cuando el amanecer en sí ya había terminado y se dirigió al kiosko donde usualmente se sentaban a meditar, Tenzin y los niños ya estaban ahí.

\- Buenos días -

\- Buenos días, Korra - Los niños se sorprendieron un poco de verla así. La verdad es que desde que había venido del Polo Sur, casi no se había transformado totalmente, más que en las noches cuando todos los demás lo hacían y en esas situaciones los niños ya están dormidos.

Se sentó sin hacer caso de las miradas inquisitivas de los niños y de Tenzin, cruzó las piernas, junto sus puños y se puso a practicar los ejercicios de respiración habituales para meditar. Imaginó que el aire fluía dentro de ella, se llevaba el miedo y el desazón y salía de nuevo con cada respiración. No era un ejercicio sencillo, pero le dio cierta calma estar consciente de su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, Tenzin se puso de pie y le tocó el hombro. Korra lo vió y lo siguió. Ikki y Jinora abrieron un ojo disimuladamente para verlos, Meelo estaba bien dormido.

\- Korra, ya es hora de ir al ayuntamiento. Creo que... bueno, no deberías ir transformada - Korra bajó las orejas.

\- Lo sé, Tenzin... Iré a cambiarme y te veo en los muelles -

\- No te preocupes, iremos en Oogi, te veo con los bisontes. Si tus amigos ya están despiertos, tal vez también deban venir -

\- Está bien, te veo en un rato - Se agachó y echó a correr a cuatro patas, buscando el aroma a sol y fuego de Mako. Podría pasar por Asami de camino a cambiarse.

\- ¡No tardes! -

Korra ubicó el olor de Mako, estaba fuera del área de niños. Corrió con ganas, sintiendo cada músculo moverse en armonía. El capitán de los Hurones de Fuego estaba sudando un poco, con su ropa de entrenamiento, encontró un espacio abierto cerca de donde compartía habitación con Bolin y se levantó temprano para estirar los músculos. Estaba cansado por haber dormido poco, pero tenía que liberar toda la tensión acumulada de alguna forma. Tener a Asami transformada cerca de él toda la noche, no había sido algo sencillo, prácticamente se la había pasado medio erecto media noche, y erecto la otra mitad, tanto era el deseo que sentía y había quedado adolorido por no poder desfogarse, pero su Alpha no dio ninguna muestra de avances en ese sentido y por ende, él tampoco dijo nada. A parte, al igual que Korra, había presenciado la "revelación" de Amon y había visto con sus propios ojos como le quitaban el poder a un Maestro fuego. Vivir sin sus poderes. No lo podía imaginar, era lo que le había dado una oportunidad en el bajo mundo, y lo que después le había dado la oportunidad de salir de la calle. Sabía que los No maestros también vivían bien, pero era algo intrínseco de él, tanto como sus manos y piernas, tanto como su mente rápida... él no estaba acostumbrado a ponerse en el lugar de otras personas, pero conocer a Korra lo había hecho cuestionarse esa parte de su persona, porque Korra se preocupaba genuinamente por las personas, en general, y él sólo siempre se había preocupado de él mismo y su hermano. Entonces, por una vez comprendió lo que era ponerse en zapatos de alguien más, que si a él mismo, perder su Fuego control lo trastornaría, podía extrapolar y comparar perder el Status a un trauma del mismo nivel, y si al mismo tiempo le quitaban el Control y su Status, es un doble trauma que no le envidiaba a Tahno y que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, mucho menos a su novia y a su amiga Avatar. Estaba haciendo unos ejercicios de Fuego control rápido, para cansarse, mientras pensaba todas estas cosas. Tenían que encontrar al Relámpago e interrogarlo.

De pronto un lycan casi le salta encima, derribándole.

\- ¡Hola, Mako! ¿En serio te gusta despertarte y entrenar temprano, verdad? -

\- ¡oosfff!¡Korra! - Le había sacado el aire - No es eso... Solo quería, despejarme ¿Sabes? Están pasando demasiadas cosas. No podía seguir durmiendo -

\- Te entiendo... yo tampoco podía dormir. Mira, Tenzin nos está esperando para que vayamos a la ciudad y ver a Tahno. Ve por Bolin y los veo por donde están los bisontes - Korra ya se estaba agachando para de nuevo echar a correr, hacia el lado de las niñas.

\- ¿Vas a ir así, Korra? - Le voceó Mako.

\- ¡No! ¡Voy por Asami y a cambiarme! -

\- ¿Se refería solo a la ropa? - Mako no comprendió muy bien eso. Si Korra estaba tan apurada, no debían hacer esperar al Maestro Aire entonces. Suspiró, iba a darse una ducha rápida de agua fría e iría por Bolin.

La lycan que no había querido cambiar de fase iba corriendo a tope al otro lado de la isla a donde llegó bastante agitada. Respiró profundo para recobrar el aliento y no pudo evitar percibir el aroma de Asami. El aroma de Asami era mucho más animal que el de otras personas. Así como había un olor general para distinguir a un leopardo caribú de una nutria pingüino, había uno que distinguía a Lycans de Betas, y los que tienen mejor olfato o más experiencia, son capaces de diferenciar entre Alphas y Omegas. La ingeniera olía mucho a lobo, incluso sin estar transformada. Esta parte animal, profundamente almizclada, se mezclaba con algo aceitoso, metálico, con cuero fino, un olor que Korra relacionaba desde siempre con los Satomoviles y los dirigibles. A todo este vasto conjunto de aromas se sumó una cierta humedad y olor a piedra mojada. Sato se estaba bañando. Perfecto. Korra podía pasar también a darse una ducha. Corrió y no se detuvo hasta llegar a los baños comunales para las mujeres.

Asami estaba disfrutando de un baño, como esperaba, siendo tan temprano no había nadie más por ahí. Estaba disfrutando del agua caliente de la regadera cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Le molestaba un poco la falta de privacidad, pero no se iba a quejar. Había dos pasillos de regaderas, cinco a cada lado, ella tomó la del centro y el vapor inundaba la habitación de 2.2 por 4.5m. Ni siquiera volteó a ver quién sería, prefería conservar su burbuja. Trató.

\- Buenos días, Asami - Uf, Korra se regaló la mirada con Asami desnuda y con las gotas corriendo por su piel. No se había puesto a pensar en lo obvio, como siempre; Asami se estaba bañando. Las duchas no tienen divisiones. Asami desnuda. Era un verdadero portento de mujer. Después de recuperar la compostura, la pudo saludar con naturalidad. Ella también la vería desnuda, estaban a mano, no era como que la estuviera espiando. Además eran dos mujeres alpha, no había ningún problema. Solo una diferencia, ella seguía siendo lycan.

\- ¡Korra!... Buenos días - Asami la miró a través del vapor. Podía disfrutar de su musculatura lycan, mucho más marcada que la suya - ¿Tú... siempre te bañas a esta hora? - Se dio la vuelta para poder platicar. Korra pudo ver por una vez sin maquillaje a Asami. Su mirada se veía más clara y sus labios se veían igualmente llenos, sus pestañas espesas contenían gotitas de agua, pero en general se veía más relajada e incluso un poco más joven. Más como... como alguien que no tenía tanto que había dejado de ser una niña.

Ver a Korra sin la túnica y nada más humano sobre ella, de momento, no remarcaba desnudez, pues era como ver a un animal, el pelaje cubría cualquier intimidad. La costumbre de usar una túnica o ropa durante la transformación la habían iniciado hace milenios los nómadas aire, en un intento de que el tacto de la tela les recordara su cualidad humana, para poder controlar mejor al lobo. En este caso a Asami le remarcaba poderío y fuerza. Por primera vez en días, Korra sintió algo parecido a la Voz de Asami. Era solo una presencia de ánimo amistoso. Así como lycan, las duchas le llegaban al nivel del hocico a Korra. Tomó la primer ducha del pasillo opuesto a Asami y abrió el agua fría, que para ella no estaba realmente fría, y se puso de cara a la pared clareada con cal, con el agua mojando sus pectorales. Había dejado su túnica en un perchero y sus demás adornos en un estante.

\- No. Por lo regular, después de meditar, nado un rato y después me baño, antes del desayuno. Solo que ahora tenemos que ir con Tenzin; dijo que sería bueno que ustedes también vinieran - Movía la cola tranquilamente. Se concentró en el agua y en el movimiento de su cola, que pronto se detendría. No creía que fuera buena idea apersonarse frente a Tahno transformada. Hace unas semanas, lo habría hecho sin dudar, pero lo que le había pasado era horrible y sentía conmiseración por él.

\- Entonces hay que apresurarnos. La verdad es que no sé qué piensa Amon que va a lograr metiéndose contra los lycan. Hay muchos lycan que son No maestros que lo dejarían de apoyar si esto se sabe -

\- No lo sé... Ahora veo menos claro el juego de Amon que antes -

Asami terminó de enjuagarse el cabello, mientras Korra retornaba a su fase humana. El repliegue de la cola era mucho más extraño que perder sus senos cuando se transformaba completamente. Ahora Asami tenía frente a sí a una chica morena, definida y tonificada, completamente desnuda, a la que podía ver el trasero perfectamente trabajado. Esas patadas de Fuego control no se hacían solas. No es que le gustara Korra en ese sentido... pero no podía negar lo evidente. La visión de ese trasero le recordó al otro trasero desnudo que había visto últimamente. Un destello de deseo le brotó en el vientre.

Korra se estaba tallando y duchando rápidamente. Asami hacía que estaba todavía ocupada con su largo cabello. La verdad es que estaba disfrutando tanto de la vista, como del aroma. El olor natural de Korra, ese a hielo, a tierra mojada y humo, era mucho más genuino ahora que no estaba transformada y que tampoco traía encima las pieles de Tribu Agua, encontraba esos olores propios de la naturaleza relajantes, muy distintos de los que solía estar rodeada en lndustrias Futuro y su propia mansión.

Cuando Korra cerró la llave, Asami la imitó. Ambas se sentían más cómodas entre sí que antes. Sus lobas se reconocían ya fácilmente y eso ayudaba a crear un entorno más amigable.

Ambas caminaron a dónde estaban los percheros y estantes con sus cosas, obviando su mutua desnudez y lanzando miradas furtivas cuando la otra no las veía. Korra tomó una de las toallas blancas que estaban a disposición de todos, la ingeniera por su parte tomo su propia toalla roja y mullida. Ya sin platicar se apresuraron, al tomar conciencia que ya habían abusado un poco del tiempo. La morena se volvió a poner encima la túnica lycan para regresar a su habitación y cambiarse. Asami usaba una bata de baño color vino y caminaba junto a Korra en un pasillo techado que llevaba a las habitaciones de las mujeres.

\- Deberíamos ir a nadar un rato después de todo esto... -

\- Me encantaría... No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que fui a la playa -

\- Bien. Es un trato. - Korra levantó un puño para remarcar - Entonces te veo aquí para ir con Tenzin. Debemos apresurarnos -

\- Está bien -

Ambas fueron a sus habitaciones a alistarse: Korra se secó y amarró el cabello, se puso su ropa de tribu agua y ya estaba lista. Esperó muy poco a que Asami la alcanzará. De nuevo maquillada y con un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta que se veía cómodo y elegante. Se sonrieron y fueron por fin con Tenzin, donde Mako y Bolin también ya estaban. Bolin se veía que era el único que todavía tenía sueño. Asami y Mako se besaron tiernamente y Korra tuvo que disimular un gesto de desagrado. La loba de Asami reconoció contenta a su novio. Poco a poco Asami se daba cuenta que estaba regresando su presencia. Asumía que el trauma reciente con su padre afectó su Voz, en una versión mínima o disminuida de lo que le pasaba a los alpha que tenían que pasar por un duelo. Esperaba que fuera así y no algo permanente.

Cuando por fin arribaron al ayuntamiento, Saikhan ya los estaba esperando en su oficina, donde en una sala adicional y lateral había dormido Tahno.

\- Jefe Saikhan, gracias por llamarme -

\- No se preocupe, Concejal... No estoy seguro que esto competa por completo a la Fuerza Especial, pero no puedo omitir mi informe por mucho tiempo más, así sea algo colateral o directo con los Igualitarios. Sin embargo... El Concejal Tarrlok es un Alpha muy dominante, no creo que tomé esta noticia de modo agradable -

\- Ningún Lycan lo tomará de manera agradable. Debemos apresurarnos -

\- Tranquila, Korra. Todos queremos resolver esto cuanto antes, pero debemos ser... -

\- Argh... pacientes, lo sé - Rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Podemos ver a Tahno? - Asami se adelantó. Se sentía ansiosa y un poco afectada personalmente. Como fanática del Pro-control, conocía la historia de los cinco veces campeones y al principio había sido seguidora de Tahno, pero al darse cuenta de sus trucos sucios y egocentrismo perdió el interés por el equipo de los Lobo murciélagos.

\- Claro. Pasen, está en la otra sala -

Todos ingresaron y vieron como Tahno se estaba incorporando en uno de los sillones con una manta en sus piernas. Korra ya lo había visto mal, después del ataque de la arena pero esto era... lastimoso en verdad. Había bajado de peso preocupantemente y no es que antes tuviera mucha carne, sus pómulos parecían arañar la piel desde adentro, sus ojos hundidos resaltaban mucho más que cansancio. Tahno era la definición gráfica y viva de perder las ganas de vivir. Este tipo de violencia pasiva, les parecía ahora a todos mucho más horrible que cualquier batalla donde se vieran amenazados. El horror al que Amon estaba sometiendo a Tahno no tenía nombre. Y no habían visto a las demás víctimas. La lástima que sintiera Korra por Tahno se convirtió en una terrible compasión, y su miedo creció. Los ojos azules de Tahno, antes tan engreídos y brillantes de arrogancia, eran un pozo oscuro. La habitación empezaba a apestar a miedo, un olor bajo y agrio que estaba impregnando la nariz de Bolin, Korra y Asami. El antiguo capitán de los lobo murciélagos estaba despertando y apenas se daba cuenta del pasmo que había causado en los demás. Asami tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero su Voz, que apenas regresaba, se replegó de nuevo, pero esta vez para crear una especie de muro. Había aquí algo terriblemente mal. No había ningún atisbo de la Voz de Tahno, y su olor, era tan débil como el de un cachorro que apenas ha tenido su primer celo. Casi no había nada ahí que indicara que antes era un Alpha destacado, que probablemente adquiriría el Rango de Delta. Hasta Tenzin se veía más que sorprendido.

\- Tahno... -

\- Hey, ¿qué hay, Avatar? - El chico levantó la mano a la altura de la frente en un intento de saludo carismático, que resultó menos que patético.

\- Amigo, en serio te ves mal - Vaya. Bolin era... un Maestro de lo obvio.

\- Bo... No ahora -

\- Esto, entiendo. Callado -

\- ¿Qué... qué te pasó? - Tahno les dirigió una mirada cansada.

\- Lo que Korra quiere decir, es que nos cuentes, por favor, qué es lo que paso desde la última vez que nos vimos, Tahno - Tenzin sonaba tranquilo y respetuoso. Esto ayudó a que los jovenes se contuvieran y tomaron asientos, inconsciente o conscientemente lo más alejados de Tahno. El antes Maestro agua, suspiró.

\- Después de la Arena, venir a declarar y ver a los mejores curanderos y médicos de Ciudad República, pensaba regresar a casa... el hotel y todo lo demás ya estaba pagado hasta que terminara el torneo... así que simplemente estaba ahí, hasta que nos echaran o lo que sea... Ni siquiera recordaba que se acercaba la Luna llena... - Miró con desesperación al techo. Ya ni trataba de rehuir miradas lastimosas. Sabía perfectamente cómo lucía y no le importaba un carajo - Ni siquiera lo podía _sentir, _todavía no lo siento... ¿Saben cómo, no? No sé si es además por ser... era Maestro agua - Asami entendía eso muy bien. Había estado tan conmocionada por lo de su padre, que no le había prestado atención a nada más. Sólo hasta que su cuerpo y Korra se lo recordaron - En la noche, en el hotel... - Tahno hacía muchas pausas, le costaba trabajo hilar las palabras. Revivir todo - Un Avox entró con la cena... los dos nos quedamos congelados -

\- pss pss - Bolin le susurró a Asami - ¿Asami, qué es eso de Avox? - Ella parpadeó, estaba muy concentrada en lo que les estaban contando.

\- Son los Beta de las Tribu Agua... que también se transforman pero no tienen Voz - Le susurró de vuelta. Bolin le levantó los pulgares agradeciéndole.

\- Ya había platicado antes con ese Avox... es un fanático ¿Saben? Del Pro-control, así que nos conocía, aunque sus favoritos eran ustedes, Los Hurones de Fuego. Sobre todo cuando se les unió el Avatar - Trató de reír y bromear un poco - Él estaba transformado y yo no... y ya era la hora del banquete nocturno. No sabía qué hacer. Perdí el control, salí corriendo de ahí y creo que hice algunos desastres... No recuerdo muy bien esa parte... Unos policías metal me trajeron hasta acá y cuando me iban a meter en una celda cualquiera, el Jefe Saikhan me reconoció, creo... - Volvió a suspirar - Me trajo aquí y logró que me calmara. Amon me lo ha quitado todo -

Todos se quedaron callados. Realmente ¿qué se puede decir? ¿qué agregar? Sin embargo, no podían permanecer así.

\- Lo atraparemos y pagará por esto, Tahno - Korra sacó fuerza de su propia conmoción.

Él le asintió levemente. Cualquier otra cosa estaba demás. Traer justicia era lo único que quedaba, y si tenían suerte y una vez que entendieran cómo funcionaba el poder de Amon quizá pudieran aplicar algo en contra.

\- Gracias por... decirnos lo que paso. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos - Ojalá sus palabras no sonaran tan huecas como se sintieron.

Todos salieron de ahí, Tahno volvió a hacerles un gesto de despedida, como un fantasma de lo que fue.

\- ¿Cómo lo vieron? - Saikhan se levantó de su escritorio cuando los escuchó salir. El era un Beta No maestro, así que era de las pocas personas que Amon no afectaba directamente.

\- Es terrible lo que le han hecho. Gracias por no haber hablado con el Concejal Tarrlok todavía. Necesito más tiempo hasta mañana que pueda hablar con el Concejo en pleno ¿Alguien más lo ha reconocido? -

\- Pensé que era más... prudente hablar primero con usted. Todavía no es imperativo que informe a la Fuerza Especial, porque no entra dentro del protocolo impuesto, sin embargo, no puedo esperar a más allá de mañana. Anoche lo arrestaron unos oficiales metal porque estaba poniendo muy nerviosos a unos lycan en el lobby del hotel Palacio Dorado, donde se estaba hospedando. Al parecer nadie lo reconoció, en general porque es un lycan identificado con pelaje totalmente blanco, a excepción de su cabello que se torna gris claro. Los oficiales ya han sido notificados que no deben decir nada. Entiendo que si esto llega a los medios, la revolución o algo peor, explotará -

\- Amon fue muy cuidadoso a la hora de planear sus ataques más grandes hasta el momento. Todo en el intervalo de transformaciones - Tenzin tenía la frente fruncida en un gesto de preocupación y concentración - Tahno mencionó un Avox que lo estaba atendiendo en el hotel y lo vio; necesitamos que lo busquen -

\- Está bien. No debe ser difícil encontrar un Avox, son raros en Ciudad República -

\- Jefe, Korra y yo estuvimos en la "revelación" y ahí... -

\- Supe de eso -

\- Bueno, sí... Ahí reconocimos a Zolt, el cabeza de la Triple Amenaza. Vimos como Amon le quitó su Control, ¿no ha habido noticias de él o de la Triple Amenaza? - Mako no iba a retroceder en su idea.

\- No. Las Triadas han estado relativamente tranquilas ésta semana, solo han presentado algunas peleas entre la Triple Amenaza y los Monzones Rojos, dentro de sus territorios... -

\- Zolt también ya lo debe de haber descubierto... - Mako se quedó pensando.

\- Bien. Entonces lo veo mañana durante la reunión -

Todos salieron al recibidor del Ayuntamiento.

\- Chicos... ah... Sé que les diga lo qué les diga, ustedes harán lo que crean necesario... Sólo sean discretos y tengan cuidado - Korra miró con ternura a Tenzin.

\- Lo tendremos, Tenzin. Bien ¡Vamos! - Korra salió rumbo a la calle y los demás la siguieron, después de despedirse del Maestro aire, que tenía que quedarse por ahí y empezar a hacer un montón de llamadas y solicitar favores y cobrarse otros más.

Cuando todos estaban ya fuera del edificio, Korra se quedo viendo a Mako con cierta intención.

\- Muy bien, chico del bajo mundo, tú eres el experto en esto - Asami y Bolin también miraron al chico del bajo mundo. Asami sabía un poco de esa parte de la historia de los hermanos, le intrigaba si acaso Korra sabía más - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Vamos directo a la guarida de la Triple Amenaza? -

\- No. Zolt no querrá estar al descubierto. Ya se debe de haber corrido la voz de lo que le hizo Amon - Mako puso su pose de "pensar" - Debe de estar en su otra locación... Lo mejor será ir de incógnitos -

\- ¿Pues qué tipos de trabajos hicieron para ellos que también conocen una guarida secreta? - Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, un poco avergonzados.

\- Yo no hacía mucho... Eran cosas con apuestas. Una vez le tuve que lavar los pies al Sucio Shin y fue asqueroso... -

\- La verdad es que yo era el contador de Zolt. Él fue el que me enseñó a usar el Fuego control - Ese dato impacto a las dos señoritas - Pero eso no importa. Debemos buscarlo y confirmar que también perdió su transformación. Los Alpha pueden perder su Voz si sufren un trauma, ¿no? ¿qué tal si lo que le pasó a Tahno es tan malo para él que eso hizo que no se transformara? Existen lycan que no se transforman - Su razonamiento no estaba tan mal fundamentado.

\- Está bien, eso fue intenso. Y tienes razón, los Alpha pueden perder la Voz - Korra miró de reojo a Asami - Pero de eso a perder la transformación... es muy diferente. Yo he visto maestros de la meditación que no se transforman, pero no es por completo. Tienen que empezar a meditar desde la tarde temprano, y cuando empieza el anochecer los cambios se notan. La transformación empieza y ellos son capaces de revertirlo y no dejar que termine -

\- Lo que dice Korra es cierto. Él único que puede no transformarse de verdad es el Avatar -

\- Muy bien, chicas. Ustedes saben más de esto que yo. Pero es algo muy extremo, tenemos que comprobarlo. Además, él nos puede decir más cosas de los Igualitarios - Mako tenía un punto después de todo.

\- Ok... No nos podemos llevar a Oogi, podría llamar a Naga... -

\- ¿En serio, desde aquí? - Bolin y Pabu se veían sorprendidos.

\- Sí, tiene un oído excelente -

\- Chicos, creo que yo tengo la solución - Asami empezó a caminar, se miraron entre los tres y la siguieron.

Llegaron al edificio de oficinas de Industrias Futuro, que no estaba lejos del centro, muy diferente de sus fábricas que estaban en la zona industrial. Un descapotable negro de último modelo los esperaba, con sus deslumbrantes llantas de cara blanca.

\- ¿Creen que esto sirva? - Todos se veían emocionados. Asami sacó del maletero un guante eléctrico de los Igualitarios - Podemos usar sus propias armas contra ellos -

\- Me gusta el estilo del nuevo equipo Avatar - Mako y Asami se sentaron al frente y atrás Bolin con Korra.

El Maestro fuego los guió a las afueras de la ciudad. Era un barrio pobre y casi deshabitado. El satomovil de Asami llamaba mucho la atención. Decidieron pasar de largo y retornar a un distrito más normal. Regresaron caminando. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, más de lo que Mako recordaba. Se dirigieron a uno de los pocos edificios de concreto en pie en los alrededores, los demás eran de lamina o madera destartalada, o incluso de paredes levantadas con Tierra control pero de manera descuidada, de todos modos la visión del edificio no era muy buena.

\- Tengan cuidado, suele haber guardias o niños aquí afuera... -

\- ¿Niños? -

\- Niños como nosotros... simulando que sólo están jugando pero son los chivatos -

\- Bueno, vamos -

Todos echaron a correr con sigilo. No había nada de lo usual, entraron sin problema en el edificio destartalado, no había muestras de pelea tampoco. Avanzaron y encontraron un túnel que bajaba. Mako iba a la cabeza, seguido de Korra, Asami y Bolin cerraba la retaguardia.

\- Esperen - Asami estaba oliendo el ambiente. Ahí olía a encerrado, no había habido nadie por ahí en días por lo menos. Ningún rastro fresco. - Esto está vacío. Mako, a lo mejor cambiaron de lugar desde la última vez que viniste - Korra se calmó y la imitó, desearía tener su facilidad, su intuición para estas cosas. Confirmó para sí misma que solo olía a sucio, ningún efluvio ni de betas o lycans.

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¡Mako! ¿Recuerdas esa vez que teníamos que salir con Shin, por la parte de atrás? - Mako levantó las cejas, incrédulo. ¿Cómo no se había acordado? - ¡Ahora sí puedo abrir esa entrada! -

\- ¡Eres un genio, Bo! ¡Vamos, chicas! - Los hermanos se adelantaron a la salida, excitados. Después de darse una mirada de "hermanos" y un encogimiento de hombros, ambas los siguieron, pues era algo que nunca iban a entender al ser hijas únicas las dos.

Salieron del edificio y lo rodearon para internarse en los bosques llenos de nieve de los alrededores. Había un camino marcado en la tierra y el lodo tanto de vehículos como de pisadas, lo siguieron y se toparon con un encrespado barranco, sólo que ellos estaban en la parte de abajo. La pared de roca era muy irregular frente a ellos, pero todas las pisadas se dirigían hacia allá.

\- Siempre quise hacer esto - Bolin le dio unos toquecitos a la pared y se concentró, adoptó la posición de montar, subió sus brazos, respiró profundo y con cuidado y fuerza empezó a bajar los puños sin perder la postura. La pared de piedra, que era muy gruesa, empezó a bajar lentamente. Sólo un Maestro tierra muy avanzado, o uno que supiera donde mover, podría manipular esa mole. Bolin ya estaba sudando. Korra adoptó la posición e iba a ayudarlo.

\- No. Déjalo, él puede. Desde que descubrió que podía hacer Tierra control y veía a los Maestros de la Triple Amenaza mover esta cosa, él lo quería hacer, pero nos fuimos antes de que aprendiera lo suficiente - Los tres miraron hasta que la pared entró en la tierra sin reparos.

\- Wow. Esa entrada secreta solo Lin la hubiera podido encontrar. No se ve nada en las rocas de afuera que parezca una puerta -

Ingresaron a prisa y con cuidado. Esto era diferente, en el túnel de tierra, hecho por Maestros tierra, había una tosca instalación eléctrica y un olor reciente de personas, también olía a Lycan. Asami se preparó para la pelea, Korra sentía como se le erizaba el vello ante el saber de que estaban entrando en el territorio de una manada hostil. Bolin, a pesar de ser un cachorro, también empezaba a sentir los efectos de los olores desconocidos y sentía correr en él algo diferente a la adrenalina pero de parecidos efectos. Cuando avanzaron lo suficiente, Asami los detuvo.

\- Ahí adelante hay varias personas - Mako no era capaz de percibirlos de ningún modo, pero no iba a dudar de su Alpha - ¿Vamos a luchar hasta abrirnos paso con Zolt? -

\- Vamos por ellos. No podrán con nosotros - Korra ya estaba lista. Necesitaba acción. Bolin las seguiría si era lo necesario.

\- Está bien. Aquí bajando hay delante una habitación grande donde deben de estar la mayoría y al final hay una puerta que da a la cámara de Zolt. Tenemos que llegar ahí - Mako les indicó.

Mako iba de nuevo a la cabeza. Entraron a la amplia... cueva, prácticamente, había algunos sillones, fonografos, una radio: era un lugar de reunión y recreación para la Triple Amenaza. Apestaba a sexo, hasta Mako podía olerlo. Había por lo menos una docena de hombres y de entre ellos eran seis o siete Lycan, además de que la mayoría eran Maestros de los tres elementos. Un par estaba jugando Pai Sho, otro jugueteaba con un cuchillo y los demás estaban dormidos, pues seguía siendo temprano un día después de la primer transformación. Mako lanzó una llamarada a los que jugaban Pai Sho, que se volcaron de la mesa, Bolin le lanzó una piedra pequeña al hombre del cuchillo y lo dejó inconsciente. Asami estaba haciendo una ronda rápida, golpeando certeramente a los hombres dormidos para dejarlos inconscientes sin despertarlos. Korra ayudó a Mako con los otros Maestros y dio soporte a Asami según se iban despertando por el escándalo los demás. Detrás de unas cortinas raídas aparecieron otros más, junto a unas Beta y Omegas sumisos. Bolin levantó un muro y lo reforzó con varias columnas. Nadie pudo tumbarlo, entonces ahí detrás por lo menos no había ningún Maestro Tierra. Asami despachó a los dos últimos hombres con ayuda del guante, después de electrocutarlos, ya no había oposición.

\- Ahora le toca a Zolt -

Avanzaron por el largo pasillo, que tenía mejores condiciones. Korra y Bolin tumbaron los goznes de la pesada puerta directamente de la piedra, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía usar Metal control. Dentro había dos guardias grandes y robustos lycan, un omega sumiso y una beta. Era una combinación de estudio y cámara lycan. También había perdido peso, pero no estaba tan desmejorado como había estado Tahno. Estaba sentado sobre un gran sillón, que simulaba ser un trono básicamente.

\- Vaya... Qué sorpresa y qué honor. Mis queridos Mako y Bolin - Debían admirar la sangre fría de este sujeto. Korra estaba en su estado semi transformado favorito, sus músculos más grandes, colmillos expuestos, sentidos agudizados y todavía en pleno control de sus poderes, Asami también fruncía sin querer la boca, revelando sus colmillos, pues la habitación también apestaba a sexo y a otros lycan. Zolt miró ahora al otro par - Aún más honores para nuestra humilde guarida, el Avatar en persona y la hermosa señorita Sato, dos ilustres de Ciudad República - Ahí, casi a media luz, Mako no necesitaba tener un olfato mejorado para reconocer a los que eran lycan, pues el bulto de sus colmillos cubiertos con los labios se marcaba en el rostro y el fulgor verdoso de sus ojos en ciertos ángulos era imposible de ocultar. Zolt no poseía ya ninguna de estas características - ¿A qué debemos el honor de tan grata compañía? -

\- Tenemos unas preguntas qué hacerte, Zolt -

\- ¿Ahora eres el mandadero del Avatar, Mako? - Mako estaba dispuesto a frenar la Voz de Zolt, pero fue una reacción instintiva que ya no tenía motivo. El Maestro fuego le dio una mirada fría como respuesta. Asami, en un movimiento que nunca había hecho conscientemente, desplegó su Voz todo lo que pudo, ordenando a todos que se calmaran.

Mako trastabilló para no caer como lo hicieron los demás, a excepción de uno de los guardias lycan, que se reveló como un Omega. El omega sumiso sin embargo, cayó igual que los demás, arrodillado al suelo. La beta que estaba ahí miró con un extraño sentimiento de deseo y adoración a Asami. Estaba disfrutando que la sometiera con su Voz. Mako estaba muy concentrado en la pelea como para sentir otra cosa que no fuera apego a su Alpha. Bolin y Korra también sintieron la fuerza de la orden, pero al no ir directamente a ellos, apenas la registraron, y más Bolin que ya había demostrado resistencia la noche anterior al no ceder ante Korra sin esfuerzo.

\- Zolt, sólo queremos algunas respuestas y nos iremos de aquí - Zolt que había estado relajado, ahora estaba aplastado contra su asiento. No tenía experiencia en luchar contra otros Alpha sin su Voz. Estaba indefenso.

\- Está bien, Avatar. Pregunta - La loba de Asami se estaba regodeando, manteniendo su voluntad sobre los demás como pocas veces era posible y aceptable.

\- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que ya no eras un Alpha? - Nadie de ahí se sorprendió. Pero la impotencia se reflejó por un segundo en la cara del mafioso.

\- En cuanto Amon nos botó de vuelta a nuestra sede. No pasas cincuenta años dando ordenes sin hablar para no darte cuenta que ya no puedes - Respiró hondo y siguió - Pensé que era por el trauma... que regresaría mi Voz una vez descansara y lo asimilara. He visto a muchos perder sus Voces, y a unos pocos recuperandola. Pero nunca... Anoche no sentí nada. No pasó nada - Una ira profunda se reflejó en sus facciones.

\- ¿Entonces simplemente... no te transformaste? - Estaban bajando un poco la guardia, pero Asami mantenía un ferreo control sobre los miembros de la Triada. Una cosa muy simple: "no levantarse".

\- Así, Avatar. Otros más también fueron afectados. Todos del día de la "revelación" - Escupió la palabra con infinito desprecio.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe? -

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Nadie puede decir nada de esto. No importa que ahora sea un remedo de beta, sigo siendo el jefe aquí. Las otras Triadas se aprovecharán en cuanto se enteren... -

\- Está bien, Zolt. Ahora nos iremos - Un destello de la mirada de Zolt le dio mala espina a Mako.

\- Espera, Avatar. Aún no termino - Zolt se acomodó en su asiento - No sé cómo se enteraron tan pronto de esta... situación, pero es obvio que no sabes lo demás - El Relámpago disfrutó viendo el miedo que sus rostros jovenes e inmaduros dejaron entrever ¡¿más?! Cómo extrañaba el olor del miedo que inspiraba - Muy temprano, en el cambio de guardia, encontraron esto - Les arrojó un papel arrugado que cayó cerca de Bolin, que lo levantó y todos se acercaron a verlo.

_"Zolt, líder de la Triple Amenaza._

_Has padecido y gozado mi purificación y todos lo han visto. A estas horas, ya habrás descubierto la extensión de todo mi poder, que solo unos pocos más tienen la bendición de conocer._

_Aquello que he quitado, tengo el poder de devolverlo._

_Sólo una cosa puede regresar._

_Si quieres que te devuelva lo que sólo yo puedo, tendrás que rendirte a mí, en mis términos._

_Esperaré tu respuesta, mañana al medio día e__n la Arena clausurada"_

* * *

Llegamos de nuevo al final de un nuevo capítulo. No sé cómo, pero he logrado ir hilando los hechos canónicos con mi propia versión.

Deseo que les agrade tanto leer todo esto como a mí escribirlo.

Las cosas empiezan a cerrarse y ya vamos por la racha final del primer libro.

En los proximos días estaré editando los capítulos, el título y el summary para adecuarlo más al tipo de historia que se está desarrollando y darle uniformidad a la estética de los capítulos mismos. De paso arreglaré errores de dedo y horrorgrafia que he detectado, incluyendo errores con los nombres de algunos personajes, pero no añadiré nada más a la narrativa de los primeros capítulos.

Review de **Mario Sato: **Lamentablemente no pude meter la revancha en este cap, pero es seguro en el que viene, porque todos necesitan un poco de relajación después de lo que acaban de pasar. Me gusta que te agraden los "datos curiosos" de mi propio canon, pienso seguir haciendo más, como pequeñas sidestorys dentro de los capitulos, para darle más contenido al "libro". Ojalá puedas recuperar el acceso a tu cuenta, sino de todos modos aquí nos estamos leyendo!

Review de **Guest** para el cap 2: Me encantaría pasar de una vez al Korrasami y al tijeras control :v pero es necesario para el desarrollo de los personajes y mi propia visión del libro 2. Pero a cambio habrá mucho korrasami que Nick no dejo que vieramos al aire T_T ¿por qué, de verdad, quién podría con Korra y "sus lados" en el libro 2? Mako le tuvo mucha paciencia :v

De nuevo un gran agradecimiento a Hikari :3 

**Por cierto, a partir de ahora el fic no será "M" solo por contenido lemon y lime. Subiré el nivel de intensidad de las peleas y habrá sangre para regalar. En esto aspecto les recomiendo la serie de Clastlevania de Netflix, pues Sypha tiene un estilo de pelea como para hacerla el siguiente Avatar de Agua y saca todo lo que realmente podría hacer el Fuego control y el Hielo control. **

_Recuento del libro: 2004 palabras._

_Recuento de la historia: 6654 palabras._

_**Namaste.**_


End file.
